Death at Kuoh Academy: It's not as bad as it sounds!
by ParradoxUniverse
Summary: When the living embodiment of death arrives at an academy that is shrouded in magic and mystery... what could possibly go wrong! This is rated T cause of minor cussing and the occasional fight scene. I don't own High School DXD in anyway shape or form... cause there would be a full game out if I did!
1. A Little Introduction

Salutations!

My name is Ryan.

But over the many centuries I have taken numerous different names. Shinigami, the grim reaper but my most notable name has to be simply: Death.

Now contrary to popular belief, I was not born as death. I was actually the childhood friend of the previous death. She (yes death can be a girl, get over it!) was the kindness person you could have met, that still didn't soften the blow when she eventually told me she was the grim reaper…

However, I eventually accepted it and became a reaper myself.

Now a reaper is monumentally different from a grim reaper. There can be only one grim reaper at any given time, with reapers though; there can be a maximum of ten.

Now her name was Ariana when she was not in her 'death' mode and Ariana and I were inseparable… so that made her death all the more painful.

The only way to kill someone as powerful as death is to completely tear them apart, vaporize their remains and extinguish their life essence.

The only way one can survive it is if they have no possible heirs to inherit the mantle of death, namely; if they haven't got a reaper…

Ariana did unfortunately and so I became the next death!

How did she die? Well, it was actually meant to be me since the attack was aimed at me but she threw herself in front of it for me.

I then spent the next three years being trained by her… oh yeah! She didn't leave when she died, she was simply turned into a spirit, she will only pass on when I die and mentor a new death but that's still a while off!

What do I do?

Well, since the demons and devils are in charge of hell, with the angels are in charge of heaven and the fallen angels deal with whatever they deal with… My job is to make sure that the human race survives whatever crazy shit the devils, angels and fallen angels throw at them.

Now back to the reapers…

I currently have… eight of them at the moment, each reaper tends to be in charge of a general area of the planet and normally keeps within their boundaries.

My first one is a 16 year old by the name of Jason Blaze. I found him dying in a back alley after having been beaten for money, when I offered him the chance to be my reaper he accepted without a single hesitation. As for his weapon? Well, a reapers weapon is determined by what compliments their natural abilities and minimizes their weaknesses. Jason was a former gaming champion until he was beaten, so his weapon came in the form of an automatic scoped crossbow that fires his very essence as rounds. Oddly, he was very happy about it… But he gets the job done! He is the reaper of Asia simply because he loves japan and their video games.

My second reaper came in the form of a young girl at only 9 years old… I found her freezing in a mountain range after she was dumped their by her parents for having oddly colored eyes. Her left one is lime green and her right one is blood red. She couldn't remember her name so I named her Lime, her weapon turned out to be a lime green parasol which had a blade inside of it and doubled as a shield. Since then she has matured into a beautiful young woman and never leaves my side and works as the reaper of North America and Canada. She is 14 now… so don't worry about me sending a child out to fight monsters!

My third reaper is a 35 year old gentleman by the name of Walter Smith; a British gentleman who is never seen without his top hat, monocle and epic mustache. I found him when he was shot several times in the back when he refused to hand over his cane. When I asked him if he wanted to be a reaper he simply said he wanted to show the ones who made him like this what for! So I cut him a deal, if he could beat the three men who had shot him, I would take their lives instead of his. Using his cane he managed to defeat them despite them having swords. But instead of accepting my deal he simply said he was willing to become a reaper if I spared the men… his lack of hate and anger towards the ones who had almost killed touched my heart and he know serves loyally as the reaper of Europe. His weapon being his cane of course!

Mary Marie is my forth reaper… she is batshit crazy. And for a good reason! She lived in the Russian wilderness for her entire life, protecting her village from wild animals using an ancient stone hammer. I found her with her stomach torn open after having fought a grizzly bear. Seeing her fighting spirit even when dying… I couldn't just let that kind of person die! So I made her a reaper and she now defends Russia from evil with the help of her hammer.

My fifth reaper is in charge of Oceania and has twenty five years of wild experience to back him up. Johnathan Blade is an Australian who has lived off the land for his entire life, his weapon of choice is his prized boomerang and he became my reaper after he tried to prevent the destruction that a local mining operation was causing. They were looking for opal and he took the task upon himself to drive them back and although he was fast, he was not faster than a bullet. He didn't become a reaper for the power or even to survive… he became one so he could protect the world from every and all evil.

Reaper number six is a former thief and murderer by the name of Roberto Alhambra. He was the most difficult one since I almost didn't make him one. Being a murderer, I went to go and extinguish his essence since he lived in Brazil and no other reapers were available. However he became sick of the killing and stealing and had actually planned with the police to bring down his entire gang AND give himself up afterwards to pay for his crimes. There was a flaw in his plan though and word leaked that he was a traitor and he was stabbed on the roof as they were about to execute the heist. I offered him the chance to become a reaper and told him to atone for his sins. His weapons came to him in the form of dual pistols which he simply laughed about saying he wanted a revolver but 'these would do for now!' He takes excellent care of South America and is on his way to redemption.

My seventh reaper is a 21 year old catholic by the name of Alexander James. I found him nailed to a cross after having said that god was dead. He was right but that didn't stop the crazy believers from pining him to a cross. When I offered him the chance to be a reaper he asked me if god was really dead and I had to tell him it was true. However he accepted it once I told him of another that someone had taken the place of god, his only wish was to meet him but not until he had become strong enough. Until then he works as a general reaper, he roams the world, going wherever his feet take him and offering his help to the other reapers of the world. He fights with a pure silver katana and seems to worship me as a god which is a little creepy at times.

My final reaper has to be the strangest and possibly strongest one yet. His name is Bobby. No last name, simply Bobby. He worked as a waiter at a children's indoor playground, he always has a stuffed bear head on his head and wears an immaculate black suit and red tie. I met him after he had shielded two children from a gas explosion caused by an angry ex-husband who wanted his wife dead. He accepted my offer instantly and became the only reaper not to fight with a real weapon. His reaper weapon came in the form of four mirrors, two would attach to his shins whilst the other two would attach to his fore arms. He could then absorb energy through them and fire it back out. He mainly uses solar and lunar light when he fights and is the defender of Africa.

My reapers can be instantly called to me and I use them to aid me in combat against foes that I can't defeat without causing serious damage to the area around me.

Their weapons can be called to them, much like mine can, or, they can appear at their weapons. Both are very useful when surprising unsuspecting enemies.

So… let's see: who I am, how I became like this and what reapers are. Alright! I should be moving on to angels, devils and fallen angels.

Now, like I mentioned before: God is dead. So is the devil and most of the higher level fallen angels. Killed in the Great War, but now, since the current leaders: Sir Zecks, Saint Mathew and Azazel know that death is real and that I'm it, they keep begging me to bring back god and the devil; which I can do! I just prefer the peace that has been formed since then… If I were to bring them back then they would be at each other's throat again!

What else?

Oh right!

The sacred gears I have!

Now whoever becomes death is given three sacred gears with incredibly stupid names.

The first is called: Deaths Eye. It basically allows me to focus on someone and kill them regardless of where they are. It has to be specific though or I could kill everyone name Jimmy instead of just one Jimmy. I tend to use it the least since I'm always scared I'll concentrate too much and kill someone I didn't mean to. Only beings with immense resistance to magic can prevent themselves from being killed by deaths eye.

The second one is called deaths cloak. It's not an actual clock but it gives the reapers the ability of nigh invulnerability, invisibility and increased strength. This is the only sacred gear that I can share with my reapers since it is not stupidly overpowered and grants my reapers some privacy at times.

The last sacred gear is called… deaths boots? Seriously? I forgot how stupid these were called! Sword birth, boosted gear, absorption line and twilight healing! Are you kidding me? Deaths boots!? Was the grim reaper who named that drunk or something? Anyway… the boots allow me to transport myself to any place in the world at a moment's notice. The also increase my speed and I can almost beat Paradox in a race.

Oh! How could I forget…? Silly me! My reaper weapon! I must say, the scythe is one of the most inefficient weapons if you can't wield it very well. However it proves quite effective once I learnt how to use it, I can summon it to me and I can empower it with my energy to deliver a critical attack called the death slice… oh god I now know why grim reapers name stuff really stupidly!

Now you're probably wondering who the hell Paradox is right. Well he and I and six others create a group of the most powerful beings in the universe.

Madness through order.

Madness through chaos.

Madness through time.

Madness through space.

Madness through rage.

Madness through love.

Madness through fear.

Madness through knowledge.

I am madness through order, meaning I can make the entire world loop on an endless cycle of living, procreating and then dying… doing nothing else but this for the rest of time. However I don't since humanities beauty is in its freedom and creativity.

Madness through chaos is taken by the entity known as Life. She would prefer a world where everything survived and nothing ever died. A cleansing would take place every 1000 years and then she would create new life and the cycle would repeat… this would also include humans having to survive with dinosaurs and other god awful creatures. Needless to say we don't get along very well and since she lives in the amazon jungle we hardly ever see each other. This is fine by me since she is in charge of making life and I'm in charge of taking it…

Madness through time and space belong to the twins Paradox and Pandora respectively. They could drive the universe to complete madness by making everyone live forever or isolating everyone by themselves. However they think that would be really boring so instead they roam the cosmos without worries; destroying stars and keeping earth safe from black holes. They think of me as an older brother and I think of them like the siblings I never had.

When you first think of madness through rage you would think the one that possess it to be a very angry person right? Yet it is actually his ability to instill rage into others from where he gets his title. Not by making people angry but by annoying the shit out of them! He has magic on par with me and he uses this to grant peoples wishes when they come to him seeking help… this comes with roughly: 1000 different conditions ranging from foot rubs to acquiring a rare herb that grows in the shadow of an active volcano. Needless to say he is very annoying but is a good guy when you get to know him, he has never revealed his name so we simply call him Max and he hasn't said otherwise so it has stuck.

Love… I never really considered it a real threat until I meet Cupid. She can be… a handful! Her arrows have the ability to cause anyone struck by them to fall madly in love with their trues heart's desire. ANYONE! She's tried to get me a few times but I've always managed to fend her off though. If she had control then she would make the entire world one massive orgy! Making love and reproducing… not gonna happen!

Blake Dark is an odd fellow. He is Freddy Krueger. He is Jason. He is Mr. Boogie from sinister and he is the Slender Man. He is whatever you fear the most in the world. However I am not afraid of anything therefore his normal form looks like a young adult with black hair, jeans and a plain white t-shirt. All he wants in the world is to be able to talk to an actual human being but sadly is unable to since anyone he meets either runs away screaming or has a panic attack.

Madness through knowledge goes to the smartest man in the world… A one Mr. Terrance Lawrence. He lives within a library which resides within the Sahara desert, however in order to protect all the valuable knowledge stored within it, he buried the library under thousands upon thousands of tons of sand and it has remained there ever since. He could make everyone in the world transcend their bodies by imbuing them with the knowledge of everything but then there would be nothing left to discover and explore so instead he is content with reading everything… ever.

So… that about wraps up what I have to say!

I currently attend the high school which is home to the Gremory household and tend to work alongside them on various matters. I am also in charge of keeping an eye of the wielder of the boosted gear since he could activate his juggernaut drive by accident and I'd have to be close to prevent serious damage or loss of life.

Other than that… I think I'm just about done explaining everything.

Yup, not much left to say…

So thanks for taking the time to read this over… I'm sure I'll write some more later, writing is the best way to record history and since no other grim reapers have bothered to do so, I might as well start somewhere!

This is the Grim Reaper…

Later gators!

 **A/N: Hello everybody!**

 **Now if some people are reading this and wonder: "why in the ever loving hell are you writing more stories and not updating your old ones?"**

 **All I have to say is: WATCH THIS SHOW!**

 **It will change your life!**

 **Anyway:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Let's go to school!

**Hello everyone!**

 **So you may have seen some similarites between a few of the characters and some other characters from other anime...**

 **Meh... I dont own highschool DXD or anything like that.**

 **Enjoy!**

" _So it's decided then?"_

" _I did not agree to this!"_

" _Ryan… shut the hell up"_

" _Well screw you too…"_

" _Now you two! Don't fight!"_

" _Fine…"_

" _Fine!"_

" _Ryan will go and befriend the red dragon emperor and be there simply as a precaution"_

" _Let it be known that I do not approve of this plan…"_

" _Don't worry, Lime will be going with you!"_

" _I hate you all…"_

 **Chapter One  
**

"Morning Issei!" said Kiba as the brown haired devil walked through the gates.

"Morning Kiba" said Issei with a yawn as he trudged his way towards the Occult Research Club.

"Late night?" asked Kiba as he noticed Issei's tired demeanor.

"Kinda, the girls kept me up all night and left super early this morning for some mysterious reason. I think they were taking about new students or something along those lines" sighed Issei as he pushed the solid oak doors open.

" _Even I'm tired" said the red dragon Ddraig._

"Hmm… well try to look alive for the new students if there are any" said Kiba with a chuckle.

"Life and death humor Kiba… really?" said Issei with a facepalm.

"Oh come on! That was a good one…" he said with folded arms.

Issei simply rolled his eyes and pushed the doors to the club room open.

"Morning everyone" said both Kiba and Issei together but they were greeted by silence.

"Oh… you must be Issei and Kiba. I've heard so much about you two!"

Both Kiba's and Issei's eyes locked onto an unfamiliar face, he was roughly Akeno's age with dark brown hair and black colored eyes. Sitting next to him was a girl with a combination lime and black colored hair with one green eye and one red eye. Both were dressed in the proper school uniforms and sitting on the large couch.

"So you two are the new students?" asked Issei with a surprised face.

"We are, just transferred from New Zealand" said the male with a grin, the female continued to remain silent.

"We've just been telling them all about the school and what their time tables are going to be" said Rias, finally breaking the ORC silence.

"Oh dear! Pardon my rudeness Issei, my name is Ryan Blackworth" he said as he stood and offered his left hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you" said Issei as he shook Ryan's hand.

"That is certainly a firm handshake you have there, surprising since most people have all their strength and power in their right hand… are you a left handed?" asked Ryan as the two shook.

All the members of the Occult Research Club went stiff as they watched Issei try to think of an answer.

"Nope, I just masturbate left handed" he said with a joking tone and Ryan joined in as the two laughed.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Kiba went to introduce himself.

"My name's Yuuto Kiba, but please call me Kiba" he said as he went for a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you knight" said Ryan with a warm smile.

"Wh… what?" stuttered Kiba as everyone once again went still.

"What? You're holding a shield and sword in your other hand… I was just joking" said Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

Sure enough Kiba was holding a fake wooden sword and shield.

"Oh yeah, these are for the school play" explained Akeno as she rushed forward and grabbed them off of the still stunned Kiba.

"Alright then… you okay Kiba?" asked Ryan as he waved his hand in front of the blonde's face.

"Ye… yeah" he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Very well, classes will begin soon so I am having Miss. Irina Shidou show you too all your classes and Koneko will show Miss. Lime around" said Rias with a nervous smile as she gestured to the two.

"A beautiful angel to show me around and a cute little kitten to show my cute little kitten around… how lovely. Now Lime, be good for Koneko alright, no wandering off and don't try and find me, I'll see you at lunch time, until then be good" said Ryan and Lime simply nodded her multi colored head without saying a word.

"Why did you call me an angel?" asked Irina with a bead of sweat running down her face.

"Umm… it's meant as a compliment but if your like anti-religious or something I'm so sorry I didn't know" said Ryan as he put his hands up in defence.

"No, no, no! Nothing like that… just no one really compliments me like that very often" she said with a slight blush.

"I don't see why not? Men should be fighting each other for you… that goes for every female in this room; save for Lime of course, if anyone touched her they will die a most painful death" he said with a smile.

"What?" said Asia with a small voice.

"I'm just kidding!" said Ryan as he walked out of the room, "Or am I?"

Once the two new students had left everyone seemed to collapse to their knees.

"Wow! That was so close!" said Azazel as he emerged from the shadows.

"Where the hell were you?" demanded Rias with a fire in her eyes.

"Take it easy Gremory… If things had escalated I would have knocked his ass out in an instant" said the fallen angel as he took a seat.

"We need to relax guys, he really didn't do anything bad, he simply said words and we assumed he was on to us" said Xenovia and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how Irina and Koneko are doing?" asked Gasper as he looked towards the window.

"Something troubling you Rias?" asked Issei as he put a hand on the presidents shoulder.

"That obvious huh?" she said with a small smile.

"Nah, I just know you too well now" said Issei with a smirk, "But what seems to be the problem"

"I don't think he was wrong with those words, he called Kiba a knight, Irina an angel and Koneko a kitten. It was like he knew what we were…" said Rias as she went deep into thought.

"Maybe he just likes fantasy, Kiba did have a sword and shield, he was only complimenting Irina and as for Koneko… well he did call his little… are they siblings? Yeah, his sister a cute little kitten; maybe that's just what he calls smaller people?" said Issei.

"Maybe… but that still doesn't explain why he could resist my hypnotic gaze" said Rias with a frown.

"What?!" said Issei and Kiba simultaneously.

"When you walked in, Akeno had offered Ryan the ability to come to the club room whenever he wished if he needed help. I didn't think that was a good idea so I went to use my charm on him but he looked at me and then continued to carry on as if nothing had happened" said Rias whilst rubbing her temples.

"Well maybe it did work?" said Kiba as he shrugged.

"No it didn't… the energy bounced off of him and returned to me, I felt it and so did everyone else" explained Rias.

"I see… this is good then" said Kiba and everyone turned to face him.

"Explanation" said Xenovia.

"If he does have some resistance to magic than wouldn't it be best if we keep him close? It's not unheard of for humans to have magical abilities, he may have dormant ones and if we're close when they go off then we can properly contain them… just in case" said Kiba and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Excellent idea Kiba! But we still need someone to be with him throughout the day. Hmm… Akeno! He's in all of your classes so I am putting you in charge of looking after him" said Rias.

"But president… I have other prior commitments to uphold" said Akeno sadly.

"True… well, just keep an eye on him in class and Issei will watch him during breaks and any other free time" said Rias and both mentioned nodded in understanding.

"Allrighty then everyone… time for class! You've all got a pop quiz in chemistry" said Azazel with an evil grin as the students paled in fear.

 **First Class (Civics)**

"Good morning class, I hope you all had an interesting weekend" said Miss. Rossweisse as the students all took their seats.

"I doubt it…" the response was from an unidentified student and Miss. Rossweisse simply sighed.

"Well the good news is that we have a new student starting in our class today, could they please come forward" said Miss. Rossweisse as she gestured to Ryan.

A light murmur swept through the class, the reactions were varied: who was this guy? Does he have a girl friend? Could I take him in a fight?

"Salutations everyone, my name is Ryan Blackworth. I transferred her from New Zealand with my little sister Lime, I am delighted to be here and everyone has been so nice to me already. I can safely safe that my experience here is going to be one 'hell' of a time" Ryan looked directly at Akeno and Rias as he said this and they both swallowed nervously.

"Master. Blackworth, please refrain from using cuss words in my class, since you are new I will let it pass but do not let it happen again" said Miss. Rossweisse as she totally missed the reactions of Rias and Akeno.

"My apologies Miss. Rossweisse, just a bad habit I've picked up over the years" said Ryan as he walked back towards his desk and took his seat once again.

Akeno and Rias both stared at each other, pale in the face as Miss. Rossweisse began the class.

 **First Class (chemistry)**

"Morning everyone! Hope you youngsters had a good few days off. Now, before we begin we have a new student who will be joining us" said Azazel as he gestured to Lime who rose softly and made her way silently towards the front of the class.

"Hello. My name is Lime Blackworth and I have come here from New Zealand with my older brother" said Lime quickly, not a single word wasted.

"Thank you very much lime, I trust that Koneko and Gasper can help you with whatever you need in this class" said Azazel as he gestured to the two named.

"Yes sir" said Gasper quickly.

"Leave it to us" said Koneko with a simple nod.

Lime walked back down the class and sat in the spot between the half vampire and nekomata, Azazel then whipped out the pop quiz and everyone groaned sadly.

 **Lunch**

"Hey Ryan, Lime! Come have lunch with us!" yelled Issei from across the cafeteria.

"Sure thing" said Ryan as he held both his and his sisters trays, they weaved their way through the crowds of students and Ryan took a seat next to Issei while Lime sat next to Koneko.

The two Blackworth siblings began to eat their lunch in silence as all the members of the Occult Research Club watched them.

"Are you going to eat something or just keep staring at us?" said Ryan suddenly causing everyone to jump slightly.

"Right… so, what's for lunch today?" asked Issei as he looked at Ryan's tray which had a piece of pizza, a chocolate muffin and a milkshake on it.

"The best food in the world!" said Ryan as he grabbed his knife and fork and began slicing the pizza up and skewering it with the utensils.

"Umm… that's an odd way to eat pizza" noted Asia as Lime followed suit.

"Force of habit, keeps the hands clean and you savor the taste" explained Ryan as he took another bite and smiled contently.

"So… what made you guys come to America?" asked Akeno as she took a bite of her salad.

"We wanted a change of scenery and since we are legally American citizens on our father side it wasn't that hard" explained Ryan as he slurped his milkshake.

"What do your parents do?" asked Rias as she picked at her plate of nachos.

Lime visibly stiffened at the question and Ryan grabbed her hand as it began to shake uncontrollably.

"It's alright Lime…" whispered Ryan as she began to cry silently into his shoulder.

He simply sighed and rolled his eyes as the ORC looked at them oddly.

"She is very sensitive when it comes to anything having to do with our parents" Ryan clamped both of his hands over Lime's ears "They're both dead you see"

He removed his hands and offered a tissue to Lime who wiped her eyes before returning to her meal.

"I'm sorry, we didn't know" said Rias with a sad look.

"Don't be, we didn't tell you so how were you to know?" said Ryan as he tore a chunk out of his muffin and tossed it into his mouth.

"Still, I'm very sorry Lime" said Rias, Lime simply looked at her and nodded, her neutral expression never leaving her face.

"So what's New Zealand like?" asked Xenovia trying to break the awkward silence.

Lime went stiff again, but not out of sadness but out of fear.

Ryan's grin widened by a few molars…

"Well… where should I begin?!"

 **After school**

"I deeply regret ever having asked…" sighed Xenovia as the Occult Research Club made its way back to their home. Ryan was still explaining the history of his country to Asia and Gasper who were both still genuinely interested, Lime was walking with Koneko since they both enjoyed silence immensely.

"And that's how the treaty of Waitangi was signed" said Ryan as he took a deep breath of air.

"Wow! That's so amazing… and for such a young country you sure have a lot of history" complimented Asia.

"Thank you very much, wait, where are we going exactly?" asked Ryan as he looked around.

"Oh, well Rias invited you and Lime over to our house to get to know each other better, since you were busy explaining, Lime agreed on your behalf" explained Gasper with a small smile.

"I see… well, I can tell you guys more about NZ some other time then" stated Ryan as they arrived at the massive building.

Ryan gazed up at it in wonder and almost fell over backwards it was so tall.

"You guys live in this? What are you like gods or something that you have to live this high?" joked Ryan as everyone went stiff before entering.

"Oh welcome back everyone!" said Miss. Hyoudou as the teens all entered the house.

"Good to be home" said Rias as she kicked off her shoes at the door.

Everyone followed suit and they all proceeded to sit in the lounge area.

"Oh Rias dear! Your brother is here by the way" shouted Miss. Hyoudou from the kitchen.

"Erg… what does he want?" said Rias with an eye roll.

"He needs to discuss the…" began Sir Zecks before he was silenced by Rias's hand over his mouth before motioning towards Ryan and Lime who were both sitting on the couch.

Zecks realized his mistake and removed his sister's hand from his mouth.

"I just wanted to discuss how your day was, a brother worries" he said smoothly.

"Well, we have two new students" she said gesturing to the two on the couch.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Gremory, my name is Ryan Blackworth" said Ryan as he went to shake Zeck's hand.

"Please, Mr. Gremory is my father, call me Zecks" he said with a smile; as their hands touched Sir Zeck's eyes widened and he looked at the boy before him with a look of pure fear.

Ryan simply smirked and let go, he turned his back to the powerful devil before speaking again.

"I think I recall you being on the news for your help in reconstructing an ancient monument, you got a knight hood for it didn't you? So I should be calling you Sir Zeck's then?" said Ryan without looking back.

"I didn't realize many people knew that about me…" said Zecks with a strained voice.

"Well, New Zealand is part of the common wealth, so whenever someone is knighted we get to see the ceremony live. I must say you look rather good in a royal attire, do you wear it often?" asked Ryan as he looked out the window.

"Not really…" said Zecks as he carefully watched the boy.

"CODE FOUR!"

Ryan instantly looked at Lime before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, he opened it quickly and seemed to be thinking something through before putting it back in his pocket and turning around fully.

"It seems we must be off, terribly sorry to leave on such short notice by something has come up that must be dealt with immediately" explained Ryan as he helped Lime up and they slipped into their shoes.

"Well if you must be going then by all means, have a nice night" said Rias as the two Blackworth's left the house and briskly walked away.

"What was that all…" began Issei before he was silenced by Zecks.

"Follow them, stay at a long distance and do engage them whatever you do, I have to meet with Azazel and Michael" ordered Sir Zecks before he disappeared in a flash of red light.

"You heard him, come on everyone! Mum, we're going out again, we forgot something at school!" shouted Issei.

"Okay dear, be safe" she said with a cheerful voice but the devils didn't hear her since they were already in the air.

 **Ryan and Lime**

"What luck, meeting the devil himself!" said Ryan as he and Lime ran through the town towards the woods.

"You could have made it a little less obvious that we knew who they were" said Lime as she visibly relaxed.

"And you could have picked a better cover than the silent loner" said Ryan with a smirk.

"Touché, but did I really have to cry when our parents were mentioned? I mean, we're not even related!" shouted Lime and Ryan simply chuckled before they came to a clearing in the woods, a single wooden shack that could barely be called such since it was a few pieces of rotten timber with an incredibly rusted corrugated iron roof on top and a door that looked like it would break off its hinges if someone so much as looked at it.

"Ready?" said Ryan as he cracked his knuckles, Lime nodded and a bright green light appeared in her hand before it took the shape of a lime green parasol.

"I think the direct approach would be best, get it over with quickly" suggested Lime and Ryan simply nodded and made his way quickly towards the door before knocking on the side of the house.

"Hello! My name is Ryan and I'm here to kill you!" yelled Ryan but the house was completely silent.

Ryan turned to Lime who simply shrugged before turning back to the door.

"Always wanted to do this…" chuckled Ryan as he took a step back and then yelled: THIS. IS. SPARTA!

He kicked the door of its hinges with far more force than should have been necessary and he heard the screams of pain before leaping back to Lime.

"Think that worked?" he asked.

The wooden shack was suddenly blown apart and the pair was both showered in shards of wood.

"Yeah… I think that worked" said Lime as she clutched her parasol tightly.

Ryan clicked his fingers and the cloud of dust and dirt suddenly vanished, a single woman was left standing on the base of the previous building.

"Hi ya!" said Ryan with a wave, "I'm Ryan"

The woman looked at them with glaring eyes before sniffing the air.

"You're not devils?" she said with a confused look.

"Not really… now I'm sorry to have to do this to you after we just met, but it's time for you to die again" said Ryan as he clicked his neck.

The woman hissed and launched high into the sky, she shot a ball of purple energy at the two and it collided in a massive explosion.

When the dust cleared however, only Lime was standing in the same spot, completely unharmed having put her parasol out as a makeshift shield.

"Where is the other one?!" roared the woman.

"REAPER CHOP!" yelled Ryan as he appeared above the woman and smashed the side of his hand like a blade down on her skull, sending her crashing into the ground.

When the dust cleared a large crater was seen and the woman was lying in the center of it trying to stand back up, she managed to struggle to her feet before a thin blade went straight through her heart.

Lime had snuck up behind her and dealt the final blow when she wasn't expecting it.

The woman fell onto her back as Lime removed the sword before sheathing it back into her parasol and locking the two pieces back together.

"Excellent work Lime. As for you, time to judge" said Ryan as he bent down next to the women and plunged his hand into her chest, the women screamed in pain before Ryan pulled out an orb of black energy roughly the same size as an apricot.

"Pure evil" stated Lime and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Correct, not a trace of redemption left, well, it was nice knowing you" said Ryan cheerfully before he promptly crushed the orb in his hand.

The women's body began to turn into long strands of black dust that floated on the air before simply vanishing.

"Another one bites the dust! Let's go home…" said Ryan as the two made their way back down the path they had taken here.

"You're aware that they were watching right?" said Lime after a while.

"I wouldn't have put on a show had they not been" was the simple response as Ryan plugged in his headphones and began bopping to the world known language: music.

 **The Occult Research Club**

"Well we weren't wrong…" said Rias in a nervous tone.

"We weren't right either though" said Akeno as the ORC watched from above as Ryan and Lime walked away.

"If god hadn't died I might seriously consider praying to him right now" said Gasper as he sheltered behind Xenovia and Irina.

"Well we've got to tell Sir Zecks, Michael and Azazel about this, we still don't know who they are exactly since they didn't use any devil, angelic or fallen powers" said Rias with a sigh.

"Ddraig did you sense anything?" asked Issei to the red dragon within his hand.

"Maybe… an echo of power of have only ever seen once, I felt it when the boy attacked the woman from above with his hand" noted Ddraig before falling silent once again.

"Let's head home, we all need our sleep and we will discuss this more at school tomorrow" ordered Rias and everyone simply nodded before making their way back home.

 **Ryan and Lime**

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Lime as she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her hair still lightly wet.

"Tomorrow? I think we'll give the Occult Research Club a proper introduction, summon the other reapers and have Ariana deal with soul departures in their absence" said Ryan as he marked his spot in the book he was reading and pulled the blankets over his body.

"Are you sure about bringing all of them here?" asked Lime nervously.

"It is necessary; I don't believe Sir Zecks, Michael and Azazel will be very kind, combined with the fact that we almost lied through our teeth to the ORC… I think we'll need them there so I don't accidentally hurt them" explained Ryan before he turned off his lamp.

"Goodnight Master" said Lime as she lay down next to him.

"I ordered a room with two beds for a reason Lime… and stop calling me master, you're not nine anymore" scowled Ryan as he turned his back to Lime.

"Not going to happen… master" said Lime with a hint of smugness in her voice.

"Just don't kick me out of the bed or sleep talk about how much you like pie this time" said Ryan with a chuckle.

"That was only once and I wasn't feeling well" said Lime with a huff.

"Goodnight Lime…"

"Goodnight… master"

 **A/N: Parradox does by no means support using teenagers to fight mythical monsters/creatures... he does think it's pretty damn cool though!**

 **Don't lie... you guys think it's awesome too!**

 **So if you hadn't already guessed who I have based Ryan (lightly) off of, then you don't deserve to be watching anime... I'm just kidding!**

 **Go check out Soul Eater!**

 **And please don't think I will upload chapters this quick, it is simply because I wrote them both up one after another and decided to just upload them together...**

 **Leave a review or PM if you want to know something... or don't... I usually don't... I'm lazy like that...**

 **Till then:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Expectations and Explanations

**Hi ya...**

 **So this took awhile... meh!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Death at Kuoh Academy Chapter Two**

"Good morning everyone" said Azazel as he appeared from a magic circle, Sir Zecks and Mathew accompanying him.

"Morning" was the general response from the members of the Occult Research Club.

"What did you find out?" asked Sir Zecks, the question was meant for everyone but it was directed mainly at Rias.

"Not a lot when I think about it… They both have some form of magical ability which is far too powerful to be that of magician but not of devil, angelic or fallen nature" said Rias as she bit into a piece of toast.

"I see… anything else?" asked Zecks as he rubbed his temples.

"Well they did take out a stray demon in under a minute of engaging it" injected Akeno as she brushed her hair.

"And there were only two of them?" said Michael with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

All three leaders looked at each other before nodding.

"What aren't you telling us?" asked Rias with a suspicious look.

"Nothing… we will take you all to school today, we can discuss it in the safety of the Occult Research Club" said Sir Zecks as he form a large magic circle underneath him, Mathew however took hold of Irina's hand and proceeded to make his own way to the school.

 **ORC Clubroom**

"Here they come" said Lime, the seven other figures nodded and got in position before she turned to Ryan.

"Get in position Lime" ordered Ryan; Lime simply nodded and walked off.

"Be safe sir" came a voice from the shadows.

Ryan didn't respond he simply spun around and straightened out his cloak.

"Let it begin" he whispered more to himself than anyone else.

 **The ORC members**

"Here we are!" said Sir Zecks as he opened the double doors leading into the main occult research club building.

Everyone followed just behind him before they reached the doors of the club room itself, Zeck's came to a sudden halt and Rias bumped lightly into the back of him.

"What's the…" she began before Zeck's clamped his hand over her mouth and motioned for them all to be quiet.

He raised one finger and then pointed to the door: one figure through there.

Everyone nodded, Kiba and Xenovia drew their swords, Akeno quickly changed into her robes and Koneko let out her cat ears. Issei was about to activate his sacred gear but Rias stopped him and then gestured to his ears; it would alert whomever was inside to their presence.

Sir Zecks took a deep breath and opened the doors softly; they couldn't see anyone straight away until they looked at the desk and noticed someone sitting in the president's chair.

"Hi ya… close the door please, it lets in a nasty draft if it's left open" the figure spun around on the chair and no one was really surprised to see that Ryan was sitting there.

"Who are you?" demanded Rias before she was silenced by her brother's hand.

"What's the matter Lucy? Don't want to tell your baby sister the truth?" said Ryan with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Sir Zecks eyes glowed red before he gathered two handfuls of energy, Michael followed suite and Azazel aimed his arm at Ryan.

"Oh… resorting to violence already? Did I touch a nerve?" said Ryan as he leant back in the chair.

"You're coming with us to the underworld for immediate questioning" said Zeck's without any room for argument.

"No thanks… I'm going to stay right here"

*CLICK*

As soon as Ryan had snapped his fingers, the energy from all three leaders began dwindle as if their magic was being sucked out of them. A figure burst from the shadows and ran straight for the devil, angel and fallen angel, it then proceeded to kick Sir Zecks and clothes line Michael and Azazel.

"Oh that's some potent magic you've got there"

Kiba and Xenovia raised their swords before the felt the cold feeling of metal push up on the side of their neck just under their jaws.

"I'd drop those swords before anyone gets hurt amigos…"

Koneko was about to activate her magic before she was hit from behind and promptly pinned to the ground by a massive hammer, a red haired woman was standing on top of it with a wild look in her eyes.

"Now now, we can't have any unfair cat magic"

Issei went to activate his boosted gear before an arrow pierced his left hand and pinned him to a wall, he cried out in pain before going silent as the end of a crossbow was pushed against his throat.

"Activate that gear and I make sure you never speak again…"

Gasper turned, ready to activate his forbidden balor view before his eyes were covered by a gloved hand and a silver katana was at Akeno's throat.

"Please keep the lords anger under wraps for now Miss. Akeno"

Irina's wings flashed before the sound of a whistling projectile alerted her to danger, to late however, as she was pinned by the throat to the wall by a boomerang, runes engraved into the weapon neutralizing her holy light and making her weak as a puppy.

"G'day little lady, that'll keep yer magic on the down low for now"

Asia was trying not to panic and was about to act when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder pull her back into a wall and a medium length black cane stretched across her chest, pinning her there.

"If you don't move my dear then no harm shall come to you… you have my word as a gentleman"

Rias was the final member not restrained as her eyes lit up, ready to vaporize Ryan, she let loose with a ball of destruction magic that should have killed anyone normally, but when the smoke cleared, Lime was standing in the way, having used her parasol as a shield once again.

Rias had no time to react as Lime appeared before her and hit her in the side of the neck, Rias's body slumped into a useless pile, she could still see and breath but her limbs were completely shut down.

Clapping…

Sarcastic clapping…

The best kind…

"Well done, if this how easy it is too take down the house of Gremory, a devil king, the archangel and the leader of the fallen angels than you guys seriously need my help" said Ryan as he snapped his fingers.

All eight attackers instantly withdrew, Lime hit another spot on Rias's neck and she felt life flood back into her limbs, the crossbow bolt was removed from Issei's hand and Asia set to work on healing that, the three great power's magic was returned to them and the seven unknown attackers plus Lime stood four each side of Ryan.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Sir Zecks.

"Me? Not a lot… I'm simply here to watch the red dragon emperor, other than that… no idea!" said Ryan cheerfully as he sat down again.

"Who are you?" asked Rias.

"Finally! She asks the question that you really should have started with, now, I'll give your big brother and his two other god like friends a chance to explain…" said Ryan with a wicked grin.

Everyone turned to the three in question who hung their heads low…

"What does he mean brother?" asked Rias with a suspicious voice.

"I'm sorry for not having told you Rias" sighed Zecks with a pained voice.

"Alright then… I guess I'll just explain myself" said Ryan as he got up and cracked his back.

"I think that would be good" agreed Rias, her eyes never leaving the dark haired teen before her.

"Salutations occult research club members! My name is Ryan Blackworth, but most of you will know me by my other name: Death… or the grim reaper, I'm not really too fussy" he said with a bow.

Complete silence is nigh impossible to achieve…

Impossible achieved!

"Do remember sir, this is the exact same effect you had on us when we first met you" said the unknown who held the crossbow.

"Very true Jason…" said Ryan with a chuckle.

"He is telling the truth everyone" said Sir Zecks after another ten seconds.

"But that's impossible, death is a force of nature, a thought, it cannot take a physical form!" yelled Rias with an immense amount of anger before her brother whipped his head around and glared at her.

"It is true young Gremory, it may seem impossible, but this teenage looking boy is actually the living personification of death itself" said Michael with a sad face.

"But… but… how?" said Rias in complete disbelief.

"It's simple really… in the beginning there wasn't a lot, hell, we don't even know what came before god rolled up" said Ryan with a thought.

"Wait… god?" asked Irina in surprise.

"Indeed! You see, everything you perceive as natural in this world actually has an entity counterpart, things like life and death all the way to time and space" explained Ryan as he pulled out a white board.

"And god was one of these?" guessed Xenovia.

"Correct for one hundred points! God was the first entity known simply as life… before the universe came into existence, god simply sat in the place you all know as the dimensional gap as a bodiless orb of pure energy. Being able to do anything put having no real idea of what to do, so he created life, the first life. You know them historically as Adam and Eve" said Ryan as he drew two people on the board, "This all making sense?"

"Yes… please carryon" said Xenovia with a nod, they may have just been attacked but this story was entrancing.

"Well, Adam and Eve got a little bit bored of living forever, since God refused to make anyone else since having created them upset the dimensional gaps balance and anything else would risk tearing it; so they decided to try and… die" said Ryan as he drew a large cartoon skull.

"You say it like it's an unfamiliar thing" said Akeno with a raised eyebrow.

"It was, to Adam and Eve who had never experienced death before; they had no idea how to start. That's roughly when I came along… you see, Adam and Eve wanted to die, but couldn't because they had no idea how, I simply gave them a push in the right direction and a knife each" said Ryan as his picture grew.

"You're the apple that killed Adam and Eve?" asked Irina in disbelief.

"According to the bible, yeah pretty much, so after that, God and I were not on the best of terms… you see he was pretty pissed off, but that wasn't what caused the creation of the universe we know today. You see when Adam and Eve died; they let out some kind of unknown energy that had fused into them during their time in the dimensional gap and that majorly upset the balance in the gap and that's when shit really hit the fan…" said Ryan with a grimace.

"This is all so unbelievable" said Asia with wide eyes.

"The dimensional gap had nowhere to put all of the pent up energy so it ejected it into a massive explosion which you all know as the big bang!" said Ryan as he promptly blew up the white board before grabbing another one.

"Wait… so the original Adam and Eve created the big bang because you killed them?" asked Issei with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, and with the creation of the universe, it bought about the creation of things you know quite well but never really gave it much thought; simply put: Time and Space" said Ryan with a nostalgic look.

"Wait? Time and space are entities?" asked Rias.

"Indeed, they go by the names of Paradox and Pandora, they tend to protect the earth from black holes because life here is a little dull for them" said Ryan as if it were the most casual thing ever.

"So what happened then?" asked Irina, completely engrossed in the story, more so than the others.

"So God and I decided to stop fighting for Paradox and Panda's sake and we created earth, I agreed to only kill after a time period of one hundred and thirty five years or when an accident happened and god agreed to leave me alone" said Ryan as he drew two crude stick figures holding hands.

"So a regular human can live for one hundred and thirty five years?" asked Xenovia.

"They could… but they tend to barely live to see eighty now days. So after the creation of Adam and Eve came the creation of another entity: Knowledge" said Ryan as he drew a book.

"Please explain" asked Akeno with the hint of a smile.

"Very well, much like god represents life and I represent death; knowledge represents everything anything can learn… ever! He knows all and is responsible for every piece of information you have, are, or ever will learn" explained Ryan much to everyone's shock.

"But… how?" asked Rias.

"Hey, I don't know how the entity system works… it just does, I've never asked and I don't really care" said Ryan as he waved her off and cleaned the board before raising his pen marker again.

"Are there more than just five of you?" asked Gasper quietly.

"Why of course there are… after knowledge came along and helped Adam and Eve grow as humans, along came a spider who sat down beside them… just kidding. Love followed after that, it was funny how she came along actually; God and I had come together and were trying to get them to reproduce but were having no such luck; she comes along and they're having babies out there ears!" exclaimed Ryan as the board was filled little pictures of babies.

"So this love entity helps people reproduce?" asked Rossweisse.

"Correct. A couple of hundred years passed before we made our first mistake as rulers… we made a race you commonly know as dragons" said Ryan as he looked directly at Issei.

"You made dragons?" asked Issei as he looked at his left hand.

"WE; made dragons… and it was possibly the worst and best thing we could have done; cause after that… well let's just say things went downhill pretty fast!" said Ryan as he rubbed the back off his head.

"I get the feeling you done goofed" said Issei as he took a seat on the couch.

"Well… when we created the dragons we added a unique bit of coding to their DNA sequence; and yes we knew what DNA was, that allowed them express themselves in ways human could not. With this new level of emotional discovery available to them, the creation of fear and rage followed swiftly behind them" said Ryan as he drew a raging inferno of flames and an inky blot of darkness.

"And? The humans didn't make them so they had no effect on them right?" concluded Kiba.

"The opposite actually. Humans began to feel fear and rage just as strongly as dragons did, this soon lead to wars and paranoia and general chaos overall. So god and I came up with an idea, we would make two races to combat the chaos since we made it a rule at the beginning to not get directly involved with the affairs of mortals" explained Ryan with a sad voice.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" thought Issei to himself.

"God created a race of pure and noble creatures which he named angels; I created a race which was meant to be a mirror opposite of the angels… namely the devils. However as time wore on, I found that the devils just couldn't be what I we had originally intended, they too were noble and brave and objective to killing" said Ryan as he gave the smallest of smiles to Sir Zecks.

"So if I've got this right… you're the reason devils exist?" asked Rossweisse.

"Sort of… I combined some DNA of one thing with the DNA of something else, mixed it in with any immense amount of magic and then slabbed on a couple thousand years' worth of life… it was way more complicated than that let me tell you" said Ryan as he watched all the faces in the room raise an eyebrow.

"And you're not bullshitting?" asked Issei.

"Nah… anyway, since the devils and angels now existed, it was only a matter of time before the fallen angels came along and added their own twist to what was already a free for all cluster fuck! Seeing no other option, god and I decided to aid humanity and give them one last gift, mainly in the form of sacred gears… with the help of knowledge we created thousands of sacred gears and scattered them across the world, Parradox and Pandora put a charm on the Longinus section of sacred gears to make sure they would be wielded throughout history" explained Ryan as a picture of a gauntlet and two wings appeared on the board.

"But I thought god made the sacred gears alone?" said Irina with a confused expression.

"It was a joint effort but since he was the most well-known by his created faction, we let him have the honor of bestowing the gears to the world, I don't really mind though, they haven't done a hell of a lot of good lately" sighed Ryan as he rubbed off his latest drawings.

"But we're still very grateful that you made them" said Azazel with a smirk.

"Sure you are… and so the war broke out; god, who was weakened by the strain of making gears, tried to help the angels and ended up being killed alongside most of the higher ranked devils and fallen angels. It was sad, but life tends not to die and god was resurrected in the form of another, just like all of us are. It was then that the entities came together and unanimously decided to forfeit our incredible powers for weaker versions, but that meant we were allowed to live on earth and help out when needed" said Ryan as he put the cap back on his pen.

"And despite god having been your friend, you still refuse to bring him back?" said Michael, not as a question but more as an angry statement.

"Just because you're the archangel Michael, doesn't mean you hold any favor with me. Bring this topic up again and I will not be happy, same goes for you two as well" warned Ryan as he gestured to Zecks and Azazel.

"What is he talking about brother?" asked Rias to Sir Zecks.

"Long story short, Ryan over there has the ability to bring the dead back to life and try as we might, we can't convince him to bring back god, the previous devil kings or any fallen angels" said Zecks with sigh.

"For good reason as well, to bring someone back, I must take the life of someone who is alive. It's simply me keeping the balance between life and death" explained Ryan as the whiteboard promptly vanished.

"Then take my life and bring back god" offered Michael to everyone's surprise.

"Oh Michael, I can't bring someone back who's still alive. You see, the god you knew may have died but he was replaced with the latest version of life, most of you in here know her as Mother Nature" said Ryan as he stretched back on the chair.

Michael seemed to want to say something but held his tongue and stepped back.

"Um… mister death sir?" said Gasper in a tiny voice.

"Yes Gasper, how can I help?" asked Ryan as he sat up.

"Who are they?" he asked, pointing to the eight figures around him.

"Oh! By the stars I'd almost forgot… these are my reapers!" he said proudly as he gestured to the eight people.

"But I thought you were the reaper?" said Xenovia, completely confused.

"Not quite… I am the GRIM reaper, a standard reaper is a servant of the current grim reaper and acts as there soul collectors and possible heirs once the grim reaper passes on" explained Ryan with a smile.

"And you have eight of them?" asked Kiba.

"Technically I can have ten but then that's just getting crazy!" exclaimed Ryan as he rolled over the desk.

"Well then… care to introduce us?" asked Azazel.

"Not at all… reapers, you're all grown up now and I fully trust that you can introduce yourselves" said Ryan as he stood to the side and the crossbow wielder stepped forward.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Jason Blaze and I am the first reaper in the service of grim reaper Blackworth. I am the long ranged support reaper and currently guard Asia" he said with a bow.

"Wait… you guard Asia?" asked Sir Zecks.

"I do sir, each reaper is given a continent to protect and harvest souls on, since I was the first I was allowed to guard Asia when I had finished my training" explained Jason, addressing Zecks with the upmost politeness.

"I see" muttered Zecks.

"My name is simply Lime, I am the second reaper in the service of grim reaper Blackworth, I the am mobile tactical defence reaper and I guard all of North America" she said quickly without making eye contact.

"And I'm assuming all that parent sadness stuff you said yesterday was…"

"A complete lie yes… but it worked just the way Ryan planned" confirmed Lime as she smirked at Rias.

"Jolly good then… My name is Walter Smith and I am the third reaper in the service of the Master Blackworth. I am the close ranged combatant and I in charge of protecting Europe" said the mustache wearing gentleman.

"How did Ryan manage to snag a gentleman like you?" asked Azazel.

"It's a long story, but I assure you every reaper is given the right to say yes or no when Ryan makes the offer" said Walter as he took a step back.

"HELLO! I'm Mary! Well actually my name is Marian Madison Marie but everyone just calls me Mary. I'm the… forth? Yeah… I'm the forth reaper Ryan made and I take care of my home land of Russia since no one else likes wrestling bears in the snow" said Mary with a pout.

"Probably because no one else is bat shit crazy?" said Jason which he mixed with a cough.

"Fight. Me. Now" growled Mary as she drew her hammer.

"That's enough you two, Mary is also the close range tank reaper" said Ryan as he clicked his fingers and they instantly stood down.

"G'day mates. Names Johnathan Blade and I'm the fifth reaper in charge of Oceania. I do the long range tank work with ma good old boomerangs" he said as he started juggling said boomerangs.

"And I assume the markings on your weapons are not just for display?" asked Azazel, fascinated by the runes etched into them.

"Good eyes Mr Fallen Angel, these runes neutralize any magic they come into contact with, pretty handy in a scrap" explained Johnathan.

"Hola me amigos. My name is Roberto Alhambra and I am the sixth reaper to have been chosen. I am the medium ranged artillery expert and I protect all of South America from any puta's who try and take it from me" said the Brazilian as he flicked something out of his teeth with his toothpick.

"Devine blessings fellow protectors of the peace. My name is Alexander James and I was the seventh reaper to be graced with the chance to serve Master Blackworth. I am the second close range combatant alongside Mr. Smith and I do not protect an area of mass, more that I wander the world and support the other reapers should they ever need help" said the man as he held his cross in his hands and made a quick prayer.

"And how did someone of the faith get tangled up in this?" asked Michael.

"I found out that god had died and my village promptly crucified me, Ryan came to my aid and I have served him ever since" said Alexander quickly before stepping back.

"Hello. My name is Bobby and I am the eighth reaper under Master Blackworth. I protect all of Africa" said the man with a large cartoon bear head over his head.

"Umm… why are you wearing that?" asked Issei.

"Because if you saw my true face it would kill you instantly…" said Bobby with a growl causing Issei to go pale.

"Or… because he died with it on, it has become a trophy of sorts to remind him of the reason why he became a reaper. Either one works" said Ryan as Bobby stepped back.

"That is a very odd bunch of people you have their Death" said Sir Zecks with a furrowed brow.

"I know… but what's the point of having a group that's normal? Each of my reapers has a fantastic story of their own and each of their personalities makes my job a whole lot more enjoyable" said Ryan as he clicked his back.

"And what is your 'job' exactly?" asked Azazel, embedding the word 'job' with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Basically we prevent the world from going to complete shit… we take out strays, deal with magicians and rouge exorcists. We kill them with our reaper weapons and judge if their souls are worthy of paradise or not" explained Ryan as he made a quick hologram in the center of the room.

"Paradise?" said Irina.

"Like a room of parrots… yes, paradise is a zone which none of the endless may ever go too since we are forever bound to the earth, save for maybe Paradox and Pandora but that's another matter. When a reaper or grim reaper kills anything with their reaper weapon, it shreds their body into nothing but their soul. If a soul is pure and good, than it is white in color and is sent off to paradise; if it is completely black however, then we crush it out of existence which is the only sure fire way that they never come back to life. If the soul is more black then white, but still got a bit of white then we send them to hell, the same goes for more white then black, we just send them to heaven and you guys take care of them. Easy as pie" said Ryan as the hologram showed a white orb and then a black one.

"Pie?" asked Lime as her head whipped up and scanned the room.

"There's no pie Lime… Ryan was saying something else" said Jason as he patted her on the shoulder.

"But I like pie…" said Lime sadly as she sunk to her knees.

"Yeah… like I said, an odd bunch but good hearts overall" said Ryan as he watched Mary comfort Lime.

"So… that still brings us to the main question; why are you here?" asked Azazel and everyone turned to look at him.

"Like I said before… I'm here to watch Issei" said Ryan simply before everyone turned and looked at said person.

"M… me?" said Issei in shock.

"Juggernaut Drive… what do you know about it?" asked Ryan as he looked out the window with his back to the room.

"Well… not a lot actually, just that it makes me super mad and powerful but it also kills my life force when I use it so I try not to" said Issei as he thought over that form.

"I see… and you achieved it by feeling an intense combination of sadness and rage correct? Bought about by the apparent death of Miss. Argento" said Ryan simply stating facts.

"Yeah… Loki had also put a curse on me which made it even worse" said Issei as he rubbed his left arm.

"I am aware of Loki's tricks… but let me ask you something Mr. Hyoudou; how can we be sure you won't activate it again?" asked Ryan as he turned to face him.

"Because I have my friends…" he began before Ryan punched him in the face and sent him crashing into the back wall.

"Don't lie to me Issei… the truth is that you have no idea. If someone got to you through anger or sadness, the juggernaut could very possibly be released, and this time it might not be in a dimension where the damage is limited" growled Ryan as he walked over the teen.

"Vali will stop me again, and so will Rias" said Issei as he tried to catch his breath again.

"Maybe… possibly… but that's not good enough. It has been decided amongst the endless that I end your life here and take custody of the boosted gear so that may never arise" he said as he raised his hand and pointed a single finger at the cowering boy.

"NO!" screamed Rias as she leapt in between the two.

"Rias… please, he's right. I couldn't live with myself if I caused harm or even death by accident" said Issei with a smile as he lightly pushed her away and got to his feet.

"At least make it painless" he said with a grimace as he shut his eyes and waited.

"Very well" was the simple response before Issei heard nothing.

Complete silence…

Was he dead yet?

"Boop"

He felt something jab his forehead and opened his eyes to see Ryan grinning at him.

"I'm not dead?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Of course you're not you dunce. I'm not a murderer… no, I just needed to know if you knew what was important in life, you passed that test so I don't need to kill you" explained Ryan and Issei breathed a massive sigh of relief.

"Thank god… argh! Oh well, you did scare the shit out of me though" he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah… Reaper's you can scatter, Lime and I'll take it from here" said Ryan and then seven other reapers nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"What do you mean take it from here?" asked Rias with growing worry.

"Oh don't worry you're pretty little wings about it Rias my dear, we're just going to move in with you to keep an eye on Issei 24/7!"

"What…?"

 **A/N: So Ryan's a dick... sorta... kinda...**

 **If anything is not up to cannon please remember I have only watched the anime, I haven't read the manga or light novels... so just chill!**

 **Anyway, leave a review and PM and other stuff like that, it helps (a lot) and I can get more chapters out more often.**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Life Is Too Short Without Love

**Why hello there!  
**

 **I have a poll on my profile relating to this fic, the details will be down the bottom...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Four**

Irina Shidou was not much of a morning person, you could say it was like 'hell' for her; but on this particular day she found herself wide awake and wandering around the numerous hallways of the Hyoudou residence.

"I'm so bored!" groaned Irina as she turned another corner, a grandfather clock that she passed told her that it was only ten past five in the morning.

"And so that's how wireless internet was made"

Irina's head whipped towards a room with the door slightly ajar, she could hear a giggle and decided to take a peak.

She saw Asia sitting on her bed listening to one of the new members of the household: Death himself.

"Wow, you've got so many cool stories! What was god actually like?" asked Asia as he eyes glowed with wonder.

"I think Miss. Shidou would like to know that as well" said Ryan as he clicked his fingers and the door opened wide causing Irina to fall through in surprise.

"Irina? What are you doing up so early?" asked Asia in surprise.

"Well, I woke up earlier and couldn't get back to sleep, where's Xenovia?" asked the angel as she scanned the room trying to locate the other Christian.

"She went to the gym to train, I was on my way back from the bathroom when I bumped into Ryan, he's been telling me fantastic stories since" explained Asia as she patted to a spot next to her and Irina sat down.

"So you want to know more about god?" asked Ryan as he sat on an office spinney chair.

"I would also like to know, if you don't mind another" said Xenovia as she walked in with a towel wrapped around her, her hair was still wet from the shower she had just taken.

"The more the merrier" said Ryan as he gestured to the bed and Xenovia took a seat, "Do know that god may not be what you picture him as"

"As long as you speak the truth, we will accept it. Besides, it's not every day you get to talk to someone who knew god first hand" said Irina with a small squeal.

"Very well… God was; how do I say this? He was an awesome dude, when we weren't trying to destroy each other, we would hang out and play chess most of the time. He got into gambling a lot, always playing cards, mainly poker. He always wore robes and refused to shave his beard or get a haircut, eventually it turned pure white and he resembled your basic picture of god. He would always sit on clouds and would occasionally walk around on earth and just talk to people at random. He was kind and caring and one of the best people you could be around if you were feeling sad, he always knew what to say and even if you just wanted to be left alone, he would always make sure you got better" said Ryan as he closed his eyes and reminisced on the past.

"He sounds… almost human?" said Xenovia.

"Well he did create them… he simply based them off of himself. It was the other entities that came along and made them act like dicks" explained Ryan as he leant back in his chair.

"How many are there again?" asked Asia politely.

"There are eight endless: Life and death; time and space; love and rage; fear and knowledge. They all form pairs which work together if necessary" said Ryan with a smile.

"That's pretty cool, but there's one thing that's bothering me" said Irina with a frown.

"Oh? And what might that be?" asked Ryan as he sat up.

"When you spoke of god before, you said it with so little emotion, it was so withdrawn… almost like you'd never actually meet him, but were just reading from a book… correct me if I'm wrong though" said Irina as she raised her hands.

"Well, caught out already. It seems angels are quite bright, never would have guessed" muttered Ryan outloud.

"So you're not death?" asked Xenovia who was thoroughly confused.

"Of course I am, but the way death works is that a human becomes a reaper under their service and when death dies from complete obliteration the human reaper takes their place and gains all their memories. When my master died I took their place and gained the memories of all the deaths that had come before her. So this body never actually meet god, but I myself have… does that make sense?" asked Ryan as he watched the three girls process everything.

"So you're like me? Reincarnated as the next Lord Death?" guessed Irina.

"I wouldn't say lord, but yeah. Although don't take that as a proposal that I'm not as powerful, in fact I'm probably the most powerful save for the original creator since I have the knowledge of all my predecessors" said Ryan with a glint in his eyes.

"So what does that…?" Asia began before the door was promptly blown off its hinges.

 **WELSH DRAGON! BALANCE BREAKER!**

Issei dashed over to Ryan and pinned him to the bedroom wall by the blade of Ascalon.

"You lied!" roared Issei through the scale mail.

"Use your words Issei" said Ryan calmly as he was lifted off of his feet.

"When I was bitten by Fenrir I was killed and it took phoenix tears to bring me back… but before I died, it wasn't you or any of your reapers I saw it was…"

"Me…" came a soft voice from behind him.

Issei turned swiftly and saw a teenage girl with long flowing black hair, almond shaped eyes that shone like emeralds and a soft smile. She was wearing a simply black dress that went to her knees and you could see straight through her.

"Master…" said Ryan as he bowed before the figure.

"Oh come now Ryan, I haven't been your master for close to six years now" said the girl with a giggle getting Ryan to go red in the face.

"That may be true… but you'll always be my master, regardless of the time" said Ryan without looking at her.

"Maybe…" she said softly to herself.

"Who the hell is this?" asked Issei, still clad in his scale mail.

"This is my best friend and the former entity known as death: Ariana Everton" said Ryan as he gestured to the ghost.

"Greetings red dragon emperor, the ace of Archangel Michael, wielder of Twilight Healing and the weilder of the holy sword Durandal" said Ariana as she bowed to the four in question.

"This still doesn't explain why I saw her and not you" said Issei as he released his scale mail.

"Well, like I said. The reapers and I take care of problems that require physical fighting to solve, there are currently millions of people around the world dying right now… did you think that eight people could send millions of people to the grave?" said Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… no, but" he began before Ariana raised her hand.

"Every time death dies, their reaper becomes their replacement and the death that died becomes the new force that sends normal people to the next world, if Ryan were to die; then I could finally move on and he would take my place; but until then I appear before all those who are on the verge of death… hence why you saw me Issei" explained Ariana, her smile never leaving her face.

"Oh… my bad, sorry about that Ryan" said Issei sheepishly before picking up the door and putting it roughly back into place.

"Hmm… not that I don't love our get togethers Ari, but why are you here?" asked Ryan as he turned to the spirit.

"Have you forgotten what's in only two days?" she said with a thin smile.

"Two da… fucking son of a bitch" groaned Ryan as he remembered and promptly slumped against a wall.

"Well, I'll leave you alone with your thoughts, remember, she has the advantage on the day. So watch your back" reminded Ariana before she faded into nothing.

"Like you have to remind me… how could I have forgotten?" said Ryan as he rubbed his temples.

"What's wrong?" asked Irina as she crouched down next to him.

"What's the date today" said Ryan without looking up.

"It's… February the twelfth isn't?" she said after a moment of thought.

"And what fake holiday takes place two days from now?" said Ryan as he got to his feet.

"Valentine's day, but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked, her brain trying to figure it out.

"I'll explain at school, I need to go and tell my reapers about this" he said as he left the room.

"He's an odd ball" said Xenovia once he had left.

"Well I like him. He's a lot nicer than I thought he would be and he's got so much cool stuff to say" said Asia as she got changed, "What do you think Irina?"

"Hmm… he's alright I guess, don't really know him that well so can't really say" was the quick response.

 **With Ryan**

"So that's the deal guys, in two days make sure you're nowhere near any other person on this planet. I would hate for her to influence you guys even for a day" said Ryan as he spoke to seven holograms and one figure who was eating a piece of pie.

"Really? Oh god! Everyone ready?" said Johnathan before his image faded, the six other reapers simply nodded before fading, leaving Ryan and Lime alone with each other.

"Is it really that big of a deal master?" said Lime as she took another bite of her pie.

"It is now… she's never been able to nab me in the past but then again I've never had a household of devils, an angel, a nekomata, a Valkyrie and the spirit of a dragon around before. She might get them to aid her in getting to me" growled Ryan as he paced around the room.

"Well you've got two days to worry your cute little face over it until it actually happens. Till then, have some breakfast and lets go to school" said Lime as she swallowed her mouthful and walked out.

"Fantastic… two days till I face hell"

 **Occult Research Club (ORC)**

"Love… what do you know about it?" asked Ryan as he looked out the window with his back to the members, Azazel and Rossweisse were also present.

"It's a completely ridiculous process produced by a chemical reaction in your brain" said Azazel with crossed arms.

"Exactly what I thought… however, it is also apparently powerful enough to become its own entity" explained Ryan as he raised his hand and a hologram of a girl of about 20 years appeared. She had tied up shoulder length violet hair with pink strips in it, was wearing a very revealing tank top and daisy juke shorts. In her left hand was a high tech compound bow and she had a quiver of violet arrows on her back, however the most noticeable feature was a split colored heart under her left eye, one half was pink and the other was violet.

"Wow… she can give me some love any time" said Issei, his tongue almost on the ground.

"I wouldn't be so willing there Issei, Love isn't called love because she makes you fall for the one you want. She's called love because she induces incredible feelings of lust and desire, if you're hit, no; scratched by one of her arrows, you will proceed to make intercourse with the nearest living being you lay eyes on of the same species. This means that devils will go for humans, angel and fallen angels alike" explained Ryan with a grim expression.

Everyone mouths hung wide open as they processed this.

"So… she'll make a giant… orgy?" guessed Rossweisse with a red face.

"Pretty much… the only reason no one knows about this is because Paradox wipes the memories of anyone who came into contact with her for that day. Except for fellow endless of course, and I think he'll make an exception for any holy or demonic involved if I ask" he said more to himself than anyone else.

"Forgive me for asking but… it's a big world, why would she come here?" asked Rias with a frown.

"Most entities; by nature, cannot feel emotion. The only reason I can is because over the billions of years that I've been alive and then reborn, the previous deaths have gotten more and more relaxed. I've become the latest death that has been able to feel more than just stone cold nothingness. However, even though I can feel emotion, I'm the only endless to have never been hit by one of 'cupids' love arrows since it's the only thing powerful enough to make my heart fall for someone… and let me tell you, when you're the literal embodiment of death, there is not a lot of time for love" explained Ryan as he let the hologram fade.

"So you've never felt love?" said Akeno in a shocked voice.

"Maybe… I can't say for sure. I might have as a human but when a reaper becomes a grim reaper, every trace of their previous lives as a human is erased to take away the risk having emotions brings" said Ryan with a straight face.

"But all those excited outbursts you've done…" said Asia in shock.

"I simply fake them based on what I've seen people do, some of its genuine but most of it's just to make me look normal… it's kinda likes second nature now" said Ryan casually as if it were completely normal.

"That's awful… so you're just destined to never feel emotion for the rest of your life?" asked Irina in a horrified tone.

"More or less… however if I'm shot by one of her arrows it could be quite bad" he said with his back once again turned.

"Umm… Mister Ryan Death Sir" said Gasper quietly.

"Please Gasper, call me Ryan…" said Ryan as he appeared next to him in a burst of shadows.

"Umm… I just wanted to know why you're wearing those gloves when you weren't yesterday" asked Gasper as he gestured to Ryan's hands.

"Because their fashionable of course… just joking, you ever heard of the death touch?" asked Ryan, the question was directed at Gasper but open to the entire room.

"No… but it sounds scary" answered Gasper honestly.

"It's very scary… I handcrafted these gloves to contain a horrible power that comes with being who I am. If any being, even an endless came into contact with the flesh of my hands… they would die the most horrible death imaginable. It's a power reserved only for the most wicked of souls and it hasn't been used for about six regeneration's" explained Ryan with glowing smile.

"B… but… yesterday you didn't have them on?" said Gasper in a frightened voice.

"Because I can make them clear and change the color of them" said Ryan as they promptly faded and his tanned skin appeared.

"They're still there though… right?" asked Gasper with wide eyes.

"Yup… but I like to keep them as just gloves since it takes the smallest amount of magic to activate the color change and most times I'm just too lazy to do it" said Ryan with a chuckle.

"Was that a real chuckle?" asked Akeno instantly.

"Hmm… I dunno, what does a real chuckle feel like and I'll tell you" said Ryan just as quickly.

Akeno simply shook her head and sighed sadly.

"Worry not thou for those far gone. The birds sing of thy sadness filled hearts. Worry not thou for those far gone; for thou shan't help, those far gone" sang Ryan softly causing everyone to look at him.

"Wow… what a song" said Kiba.

"It's a little something I tell all my reapers to memorize when they become my servants. I always prepare them for the fact that one of them could become the next death and be forced to live without love or any other emotion for that matter. They remember that so when a mortal being like yourselves ask, they can repeat it and possibly ease their hearts" explained Ryan with a small smile, "And this smile Akeno, is a genuine one"

Akeno gave her own small smile before letting out a small laugh.

"I think it's time for class now master" said Lime as she crunched the rest of the lollipop she had gotten from Koneko's snack box.

Ryan didn't move though, he was simply spinning on the balls of his feet slowly.

"Ry…" began Rias before he told them to stay quiet.

His head flicked towards the door and his eyes shot open. Lime got to her feet and drew the sword from within her parasol and readied her shield.

Ryan gestured for everyone to move from the door as he approached silently. His hands were clenched into balls as he got closer.

He rested one hand on the handle and took a deep breath before pushing it open.

"Hey Death! Been a while hasn't it?"

"Couldn't wait two days huh?"

"You know me… always trying to find that one special man"

"You're an idiot you know that…"

"You love me…"

"I really don't…"

"Aww…. Can I at least have a hug?"

"No"

"I'll make you give me one…"

"Fine…"

The two embraced quickly before releasing each other and turning to the room of (still) shocked magical species.

"Everyone… this is Love; two days earlier than expected it seems"

"Hi everybody! I'm totally gonna turn this room of people into a literal cluster fuck!"

 **Lunch Time**

"And after that we made love all night and have been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since" exclaimed Love loudly as she gave Ryan a peck on the cheek.

If looks could kill, then Love would have been disintegrated on the spot by both Lime and Ryan. Why they weren't doing anything was a story best told after school however.

"Is that true Ryan?" asked Issei with a shocked face.

Ryan gritted his teeth and returned the kiss with his own one before grimacing afterwards.

"Sure is…" he said with a completely red face.

"He's just the best in bed as well… excellent stamina and best of all…" began Love before Ryan got to his feet abruptly.

"FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M OUT!" he yelled and then walked straight out of the cafeteria.

"Hmm… well, I guess that leaves you guys for me to play with?" suggested Love as she scooted over to Lime and proceeded to grope her smallish breasts.

Lime let out a squeak before her eyes rolled back and she promptly blacked out…

Love got a glint in her eyes before she turned to the rest of the girls present.

"So… who's next?"

 **After School**

"Wow… Love is really seductive" said Rias as she rubbed her breasts.

"You're telling me" said Akeno as she mimicked the action.

After having shocked everyone with her sudden appearance at the club room doors; Love decided to attend a day of classes at Kuoh academy just to piss Ryan off. And since the endless have to be extremely polite to all the other endless save for their paired endless (which is life in Ryan's terms) he could do nothing about it when she acted like his girlfriend, groped the majority of the girls, seduced most of the boys and made out with Irina against her will which caused her wings to flicker black.

Needless to say, she has a very good groping technique and the girls breasts were still tingling with the phantom sensation.

"Love is a different kettle of fish. She can be making out with you one minute and pinning you to a wall with arrows the next" said Ryan as carried Lime bridal style, for the young girl to have been groped by 'the' master of groping was completely overwhelming and she had passed out.

Issei had also almost passed out from blood loss through his nose…

"Well… I learnt tons from her and have heaps of things I need to try out later" said Issei with wicked grin before he was punched in the side by Koneko.

"You're the worst" she said with a sigh, she had almost no chest so the effects of Love's groping had worn off quite quickly.

"Anyway… do you have any sort of plan for dealing with her?" asked Rias with a frown.

"Maybe… but it's barely an idea, much less a plan" said Ryan in an honest voice.

"Well can't you bring in some of your endless friends?" suggested Issei.

"If I had to bring in another endless to deal with my situation with love; I would be kicked out of the endless for the rest of time" said Ryan with a smirk, "I can deal with her, it's whether or not I can deal with her without getting an arrow embedded in me"

"Are they really that powerful?" asked Kiba with a worried look.

"Like a reapers chop" muttered Ryan.

 **Valentine's Day (Kuoh Academy)**

Today was the day…

Ryan stood alone at the gates of Kuoh academy. He had arrived an hour ahead of everyone for one last confrontation before shit went down. Love was standing at the front door to the main school building.

"Any chance you'll just let me be this year?" asked Ryan as he casually strolled up to her.

"Maybe… you might be a bit more trouble than your worth; but then again, I love the thrill of the hunt" said Love with a smirk.

"I'm ready when you're ready my dear" said Ryan with a bow.

"Don't be so hasty Grim… we've still got the rest of the day to go yet. I want an audience this year, and the members of the ORC seem to be the best thus far" said Love as she turned her back and walked into the building.

"Let the hunt begin then" muttered Ryan as he set off towards the clubrooms.

 **Lunch Time**

It was small at first.

A few of the boys giving cards to the girls, some hugs here, a kiss or two there.

Ryan was aware of it at all times; he knew the ORC were too. They had managed to get out of all classes for the day, Azazel and Rossweisse had covered for them and they were now inside the club room.

Waiting…

"This is so scary" whined Gasper from inside his box.

"I know Gaspy, but you've got to be brave" assured Koneko as she slipped him a bag of candy.

"I'm going out"

Everyone's eyes turned to face Ryan who was staring out the window and towards the forest.

"But if you leave… she'll come for us" said Rias with a worried look.

"No… she wants me; if I go and confront her than she'll leave you all alone" explained Ryan as he clicked his neck and walked towards the door.

His uniform faded into shadows as his grim reaper clothes appeared.

"Master… I'm coming with you" said Lime as she got to her feet.

"No Lime, you're going to stay here until I return" ordered Ryan, his voice wasn't loud or forceful, but it conveyed power and Lime instantly sat back down.

"How will we know you won?" asked Azazel to the boy.

"If I'm not back in an hour, get out of this country as fast as possible" said Ryan with a dead serious face.

He then opened the doors and left without another word.

 **Kuoh Forest**

Of course Ryan wasn't going to face Love in the school itself, he decided to walk into the forest until he came to a wide, open clearing.

Love was waiting for him in the center of it, bow drawn and one arrow already loaded, but Ryan expected nothing less of her.

"Happy Valentine's day! Wanna be my valentine?" she asked as he walked towards her.

"Sure I'll be your valentine, as long as you don't shoot me with an arrow" said Ryan.

"Really? Well, I don't believe you… you're going to be like every other man and break my heart. So I'm going to make sure you never can!" said Love dramatically as she raised her bow and fired the arrow.

Ryan didn't move as the arrow made a thin cut in his cheek.

"Your aims a little off today, feeling alright?" asked Ryan as the cut healed, he could feel a minor pulse in his chest but the love poison from the arrow scratch was not enough to conquer an endless.

A direct shot to the heart was the only way.

"I just wanted to give you one last real chance to accept this Ryan" said Love seriously as she closed the distance between them.

They were less than a meter away before she finally stopped.

"You already know my answer Love; I cannot be allowed to feel like you do" he said with a genuine hint of sadness.

"But why? I'm allowed to die, so why can't you love?" she said with a tear in her eye.

"Because things like me, do not deserve the honor of feeling love like you" said Ryan before turning his back and walking away.

Two tears hit the ground before she raised her bow and fired three arrows at his back. All three were directly aimed for his heart.

The sound of steel against steel filled Ryan's ears.

"Cut that a bit close didn't you Alexander?"

You see, Ryan had been planning a counter attack ever since last year's Valentine's day, when you're death, you don't just forget things like that. He simply pretended to forget to lull Love into a false sense that she had the upper hand. He knew she would be listening in on his conversation with the reapers but secretly he had been conveying the plan via sign language to them. If Love had been paying closer attention to Johnathan's words before he signed off, she would have noticed that he said: "Really? Oh god! Everyone Ready?" which actually was code for ROGER, one of many that were used during the conversation.

Love felt herself grow weak as tendrils of pink light were sucked out of her, she went to draw another arrow before her bow was shot out of her hand but a snipers bullet.

She turned quickly but had her legs promptly swept out from under her by a cane, before her wrists were pinned to the earth by two boomerangs and her torso was crushed by a rather large hammer. All the while, her magic was getting sucked out of her.

"That's enough Bobby" said Ryan and the bear wearing man stopped his draining effect.

"You cheater!" yelled Love as she tried to move.

"I wouldn't do that, you see Mary's hammer has a rather peculiar device in it that is made from a shard of a neutron star. It can be set to weigh the same amount as a small planet, or be as light as a feather depending on the situation" explained Ryan as he knelt down next to her.

Love sighed and let her body relax.

"Fine… you win this year" she said with a red face.

"Very well, reapers disengage; thanks for your help and take the day off" said Ryan, the reapers bowed before fading into shadows.

Love sat up and Ryan took a seat next to her.

"That was a sly move…" she said with a chuckle.

Ryan didn't respond; he simply sat there, picking at the grass beneath him.

"I'm sorry Love…" he said after another minute of silence.

"What for?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"For not being able to feel love…" he said with a sigh as he turned to face her.

"Hey… I was just joking before, sure everyone dies but not everyone has to feel love" she said once she saw his pained expression.

"I know… so, wanna go get ice-cream?" asked Ryan as he got over himself in less than a second (guilt is never an emotion death has to live with for very long) and got to his feet.

"Ice-cream?" asked Love as Ryan helped her too her feet.

"Yeah, you are my valentine this year and we still have a got portion of the day to go, so why not?" asked Ryan with a wink.

Love was at a loss for words, her cheeks burned red and she simply nodded before Ryan took her hand in his and lead the way towards the town.

 **ORC Clubroom**

"He won" stated Lime suddenly, causing everyone to jump in fright.

"How can you tell?" asked Rias.

"Call it a reapers intuition" she said sadly as she walked over to the window and gazed out longingly.

She knew Ryan had won, but why was he still with Love then?

It made her chest hurt every time another girl got friendly with him, even more so when he acted friendly back…

Was this… no; that's against the laws.

But deep down, lime knew; she couldn't keep this feeling hidden forever.

 **Later that evening**

"Wow… I can't believe he set an entire forest on fire" laughed Love as the two endless walked along a dirt path.

"And he wasn't even that angry at the time" said Ryan with a genuine smile.

The two had been wandering around town all day, enjoying each other's company, eating ice-cream, trying on clothes and acting like any real couple would on Valentine's Day.

Ryan was a little bit worried when he began to enjoy it.

They soon came to a bench that overlooked the town; they took a seat and simply sat in silence for a while, hand in hand.

"For someone who doesn't feel emotion, you sure know how to show a girl a good time" said Love, breaking the silence.

"I'm not as heartless as everyone believes me to be, I know how to comfort and imitate love" said Ryan wistfully.

"That's true… Ryan; can I ask you a question?" asked Love suddenly.

"Depends on the question" said Ryan without a thought.

"Will you be my first?"

"WHAT!?"

 **Hyoudou Residence**

"Hey guys" said Ryan as he walked into the lounge.

Everyone instantly got to their feet and drew their weapons.

"HOW DO WE KNOW YOU'RE NOT MINDCONTROLLED?!" yelled Issei from within his scale mail.

Ryan simply rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers.

Issei's armor fell to pieces around him as Ryan walked over and flicked him in the forehead.

"Because I'm not you idiot" he said with a sigh.

"Where have you been then?" asked Rias as everyone calmed down.

"I've been on a date with Love" he said simply as he opened the fridge and grabbed a can of soda, he popped the tab and took a long swig.

"So… she's gone?" asked Akeno.

"Yup, she left about a half hour ago" said Ryan as he finished the can and crushed it between his hands.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _You're a virgin?" asked Ryan in surprise._

" _I sure am! The entity of love can only reproduce through intercourse, however their partner has to be their true love or else they will die during the intercourse, I want to be the first to find my true partner and lose my virginity to them on the first go" explained Love with a smile._

" _I see… but I'm also a virgin so I dunno if I can give you my first time" said Ryan honestly._

" _Don't worry, I can be your second then" said Love._

" _Really?" asked Ryan with a raised eyebrow._

" _Of course, but you have to swear it" she said seriously as she stuck her head forward._

" _Very well… I; the living embodiment of death swear to the living embodiment of love that she may be my second lover if she so chooses"_

 _And with those words, Ryan put his left index finger to the heart tattoo underneath Love's eye, Ryan's hand pulsed black and Love's tattoo pulsed violet before they broke contact with a smile._

" _Well, I'll see you then!" said Love as two violet wings appeared from her back._

" _Oh… and Love, any idea on who might be my first?" asked Ryan._

" _Hmm… I think it could be someone really close to you" she said with a giggle before she was gone in an explosion of violet light._

 **Current Time**

"Fantastic, it could be anyone in this room for all I know" thought Ryan as he rubbed his temples.

"Well, I'm glad that's over. One entity is hard enough to deal with" said Issei as he clicked his back.

Ryan simply smirked and looked out the window at the stars.

Two of them drew his attention.

One glowed neon blue; the other, a bright purple.

"You guys might be meeting some others sooner than you think"

 **A/N: So... a few bits of information:**

 **I have a poll open on my profile page where you can vote for which entity the ORC will meet; next to each name will be the general theme for the chapter if they are picked.**

 **I will collect the results after a week or two and carry on from there!**

 **As for this story:**

 **Issei and Rias are together (before you rage, just listen), I respect that in the show (and manga and light novels) that Issei is the harem king and all the girls are spreading there legs for him; however in this fic, the girls will still like Issei but I'm going to write them so that they can actually have a proper romantic relationship. There are hundreds of good harem fics all over , this will not be one of them.**

 **As for power levels and how Mary (Gary) sue the endless are; lets just say that if they fought great red, they wouldn't even break a sweat.**

 **I'm making it like this because I focus on character interactions more than overpowered combat, since reading combat scenes is pretty boring in my mind.**

 **So leave a review, PM, follow, fav and make sure you vote!**

 **And till then:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	5. A Dream Of Pure Sadness

**Hey guys, girls and everyone in between!**

 **This is a chapter that was rolling around inside my head... So yeah!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Dreams and Sadness... What's the point?**

" _Will you die for me?" asked Raynare with a wicked grin._

 _Issei felt the cold sting of a light spear enter his torso, crimson blood staining his hands as he fell to the ground in agony._

 _Darkness began to eat away at his vision before he heard someone approach him._

" _Issei Hyoudou… WAKE THE FUCK UP!"_

 **The Real World**

"REAPER CHOP!" yelled Ryan as he smashed his hand into Issei's skull.

Issei was promptly forced through several floors of the house, landing in the swimming pool ten floors below them.

Rias, Akeno and Asia shot awake as they heard all the commotion.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Rias as she looked at the hole in the floor and then at Ryan with wide eyes.

"Err… he was having an incredibly annoying dream about dying at the hands of Raynare again and it was annoying the shit out of me" grumbled Ryan as he pulled his robe tighter around himself and walked out of the room, his cartoon skull slippers making no noise on the floor as he walked.

Akeno and Asia simply sighed as Rias ran out the door after him; explosions of red lightning could be seen out the open door before Rias was thrown back down the hallway.

Needless to say, living with the Grim Reaper was quite a handful. The members of ORC quickly found that out; since Ryan has the strangest set of sleeping patterns and eating habits it was impossible to predict where he would be and at what time.

For example: Rossweisse had found him eating a bowl of cereal on the roof at midnight, he simply bid her a good morning and she returned to bed.

Another example was when he promptly feel asleep in the middle of chemistry class and Azazel had to take him to the ORC clubroom, Lime looked after him till it was time to go home.

It wasn't all bad though, with his years of experience he could almost cook to the same level as Akeno. He would always do the dishes and occasionally tutored the ORC when Rossweisse was occupied elsewhere; his top subject being history.

" _You know Ryan; you're scarily good at history. Why is that?" asked Issei as he wrote another date down in his notebook._

" _Each of the endless specialize in a specific area of knowledge; mine is history; Love's is chemistry; Time and space have physics; Rage has drama; fear has mathematics; life has biology and knowledge has all of them so we don't count him" explained Ryan with a smile._

That was another upside of having death live with them; they learnt the truth about the world around them. Sure there were things that he kept hidden from them but he was becoming more and more open as each day passed.

It wasn't the same for the other member however.

Lime was basically the only clear headed person present in the Hyoudou household at the time.

Her, Koneko and Gasper had really hit it off and often hung out together, if they weren't trying to stop Ryan and Rias from butting heads together.

The heir to the Gremory household and the living personification of death didn't see eye to eye very often on many situations.

The prime example being Ryan's numerical based devil threat ranking system.

" _So this little beauty will find rouge devils and categorize them based on threat level. A level one is so easy that Issei could kill it without even entering balance breaker whereas a level ten would require all eight endless to create a new world in another dimension just to save the population of the planet" said Ryan as he gave each of the ORC members a small device similar in shape to a phone._

" _And why should we believe this device?" asked Rias as she promptly denied hers._

" _Because RIAS, I said so" growled Ryan as he stood up to her._

" _Is that so?!" yelled Rias as the two came face to face, red energy licking at Ryan's face as black lightning traced it's way around her._

So yeah… those two didn't get along the best.

But hey!

You can't be liked by everyone.

So that morning began with Issei unconscious in a pool of water, Rias being tossed around like a rag doll and Lime cooking a large amount of pancakes for breakfast…

Nothing out of the usual!

 **At the dining table**

"Did you really have to hit me that hard?" asked Issei as he rubbed the large bruise on his head.

"No… I just wanted to cause your dreams annoy me" said Ryan with a straight face.

Rias simply narrowed her eyes at the reaper before taking another sip of her tea.

"It's not my fault I keep dreaming of that moment" groaned Issei before Asia used her Twilight Healing to ease his pain.

"I know… I'm just hoping that I'll beat the source of your problems out of your head" said Ryan with a grimace as he sipped his coffee and realized it needed more sugar.

"Hmm… if only there was an endless that could control dreams; they could fix my problems instantly" sighed Issei.

"How sad, too bad, carry-on" said Ryan as he tasted his coffee and smiled before putting a huge sack of sugar back into the pantry.

The sound of utensils clinking against china filled the room for a good fifteen minutes before a blast of blinding white light filled the room.

Everyone turned (save for Ryan of course) to see who it was.

"Vali Lucifer, what brings the white dragon emperor to a place like this?" asked Ryan as he crunched on another spoonful of chocolate flakes.

"Lord Death, nice to see you again" said Vali with a bow.

"Oh please Vali, we're old friends, no need to bow to me" said Ryan as he got to his feet and gave him a fist bump.

"Wait! You know each other?" asked Issei in surprise.

"We've meet a few times before, Death taught me how to use the juggernaut drive for a limited time by using my devil magic as compensation instead of my life force" explained Vali as he accepted a cup of coffee from the reaper.

"Always good to see a familiar face, but seriously, what brings you here?" asked Ryan with genuine interest.

"SHE needs to speak with you" said Vali and Ryan instantly knew who he meant.

"Seriously? Can't it wait…? I already told her I would sort that out later" groaned Ryan as he took a seat and smacked his forehead into the table.

"Oh… I forgot to mention; she's right here as well" said Vali sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ryan's head instantly shot up before it landed on the other figure in the room.

"Hello Brother…"

"Hello Orphis…"

 **(Time Skip of roughly ten seconds)**

"OPRHIS IS YOUR SISTER?!" yelled Issei as he fell backwards out of his seat.

Ryan simply face palmed before clicking his fingers and muffling Issei's voice with a rag.

"She's not my actual sister, but she considers the other entities as her siblings of sorts" explained Ryan as he got to his feet and approached the small girl.

"I missed you" she said with a small smile as she raised her arms towards him.

Ryan rolled his eyes and picked her up in a hug.

"I… might; have missed you too" he said with a cough before putting her back down.

"Okay… what's going on here?" asked Azazel as he appeared from a magic circle.

Everyone turned and looked at Ryan who simply sighed and made another pot of coffee.

"Alright then… Orphis here is the entity of sadness" said Ryan simply causing everyone to look at said girl.

"But you said there were only eight endless" said Kiba as he scratched his chin.

"There are… you see; the endless is a title given to an entity of high enough power. There are probably about twenty different entities out there, ranging from life and Death all the way to Santa and the Easter bunny. However the main eight entities are called the endless and if they find another entity of equal power then they have the right to vote that entity in" explained Ryan as he poured a cup of coffee for Orphis who took it with a nod of thanks.

"Okay, that makes sense; except for the Santa thing but what does this have to do with Orphis?" asked Azazel as he tried to figure it out.

"You know my dream is to return to the dimensional gap correct. That is why I made the khaos brigade; in the hope that Vali would be able to drive great red from there so that I may return" said Orphis with her ever sad looking face.

"So I'm assuming that's not working out for you?" guessed Azazel.

"Correct, Death owes me a 'solid' as you call it and I have come to ask him to go to the dimensional gap and make great red leave" said Orphis much to everyone's shock.

"Meh… might as well, got nothing better to do today" said Ryan as he finished off the last swigs of his coffee and got to his feet.

"You can't be serious, if you bring great red here then the results could be devastating!" cried Rias.

"They don't know do they?" said Vali with a chuckle as he clicked his neck.

"Don't know what?" demanded Rias with a growl.

"Oh nothing" said the white dragon emperor with a grin.

Ryan walked over to the nearest wall and touched the center off it, a large circle pulsed black before the wall drew back into itself and a portal appeared. The ever changing scenery of the dimensional gap could be seen through it.

"Well no point in wasting time, you guys coming?" asked Ryan as Orphis and Vali walked through the portal.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Kiba as he ran full speed through the portal.

"Might as well" said Xenovia as she followed her fellow knight.

"Ahh! Xenovia! Wait for me!" yelled Irina as she chased her friend through.

"The portal will remain open for one more minute, if you're coming then simply step through, if not then just let it close" said Ryan before falling backwards through the portal.

The remaining figure simply looked at each other before running through the portal accompanied by the two teachers, unaware of what was waiting for them on the other side.

 **Dimensional Gap**

The dimensional gap is a rather odd place when you think about it.

Time and Space have no effect here; even Life and Death are far weaker due to the lack of either life or death.

The members of the ORC found themselves on a grassy hill which seemed to be surrounded by water, they saw Ryan in the water up to his ankles as Vali and Orphis sat and admired the sky.

"Wow… so this is the dimensional gap" said Asia with wonder, even though they had all been there before, it was nothing like this.

"Indeed, the pure tranquility of this place is what I love the most" said Orphis with a content smile.

"You don't seem very sad for the embodiment of sadness" said Irina with a puzzled expression.

"The saddest moment in your life was when you believed Xenovia betrayed the church" said Orphis instantly as she pointed at the angel.

Irina suddenly found herself in a fetal position, blubbering like a newborn baby.

"Umm… what the hell was that?" asked Issei as the fellow Christians tried to comfort the angel.

"Orphis has the ability to see whatever makes one the most sad and use it to completely destroy her opponents mind… in the angels case it was her friends betrayal" explained Vali.

Orphis clicked her fingers and Irina suddenly stopped crying and got to her feet.

"Sorry for doubting you" she said sheepishly to the young girl before her.

"Hmm… it's no problem" she said absently as she watched Ryan simply stand in the water.

"So what's he doing?" asked Kiba as the watched him cross his arms and click his neck to the side.

There questions were answered as Great Red suddenly appeared in a blaze of red light, the sudden impact on the surface of the water made a huge wave that came hurtling towards them.

However Ryan simply raised his hand and the wave vanished as if it were nothing, which in reality, it was.

"Well, you're looking a bit puffier than I remember" said Ryan loudly as Great Red lowered its head so that it was leveled with Ryan. It was almost lying down due to its size.

"That's one big dragon" said Issei with an open mouth.

" **Correct partner, however do not take everything at face value" said Ddraig before falling silent.**

"What does that mean?" wondered Issei before turning back to the action.

"You gonna say anything or just keep looking at me?" asked Ryan with a smirk.

Great Red opened its mouth before letting out an ear splitting roar that almost blew the ORC members off their feet.

"Alright! I get you're a little pissed with me, but at least talk to me in your normal form" said Ryan as he walked out the water and back up the small grassy hill.

The ORC simply looked at him before Great Red stood up to its full extent and began to glow.

"Always has too show off doesn't she?" said Orphis with a sigh.

"Well… can you blame her?" said Ryan as he watched.

"Wait!? Her?!" yelled Issei as he heard this.

"That's right! I'm a girl… so what!?" yelled a figure from behind him.

Issei spun around so quickly that he fell straight onto his ass.

Standing above him was a girl roughly the same age as Ryan with a mixture of scarlet red, neon orange and vibrant yellow hair that combined to form a head of hair that looked as if it were on fire. She was wearing a low cut top that showed off her mid riff and had a pair of red chino jeans on; four scaly red wings spouted from her back and her red eyes seemed to burn through Issei's soul.

"Dream… good to see you again" said Ryan as he bowed to the figure.

"Don't give me that shit Death! You know what I want and I'm not leaving till you grant me it!" said the girl as she folded her arms with a huff.

"Oh come on! You know I can't just make you an endless, you have to prove yourself!" yelled Ryan as he walked over to her.

"I don't care... I'm strong enough so why won't you!?" cried Dream as she grabbed onto his arms, tears forming in her eyes.

"So is there going to be an explanation…" asked Issei to both Orphis and Vali as the other members present watched the two bicker between themselves.

"That girl over there is my entity partner, her name is Dream but she also represents happiness" explained Orphis.

"So she's another entity as well" said Azazel as the truth dawned on them.

"Correct, however she is nowhere near as powerful as Ryan or even Orphis for that matter, so I could possibly take her on if she ever accepted" said Vali with a narrow glare towards the entity in question.

"The only thing she wants in this life is to be a member of the endless, however to do that requires the acceptance of at least one other endless to propose them as a candidate to the other members of the endless, after that they vote and if even one of them disagrees then the candidate is rejected. Dream has been heckling Death ever since Ryan became the new Grim Reaper, hoping that his kinder form would finally accept her request" said Orphis with another sigh.

Dream had now wrapped her legs around Ryan's head and was tugging on his hair; Ryan couldn't see and was trying to dislodge the girl from his head.

"She seems like a real charmer" said Kiba as the two fell to the ground and Ryan tried to pin her before being reversed pinned himself.

"Yeah… they really act like siblings when they meet up" explained Vali as he watched the two tumble around.

"VICTORY!" yelled Dream as she sat atop Ryan's back and moshed his face into the ground.

"She hasn't really won has she?" guessed Azazel as he watched her smile brightly.

"Not by a long shot… Ryan could wipe her out with a single flick. Hell; he could wipe out every entity save for Life with just a thought if he wanted" said Orphis sadly.

Dream suddenly went flying over the group and landed in a pile of limbs and wings a few meters away.

"That's correct my dear Sadness, but don't worry, it takes more than just a thought… possibly a clap" joked Ryan as he brought his two hands together but stopped with less than an inch to go.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, including the two other entities present.

"Don't even joke about that Death, you know how the madness makes me feel" said Dream with a pout.

Ryan rolled his eyes and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry, the world would be way to boring without you guys" he said with a small smile.

"Umm… are we missing something?" asked Rias as they tried to figure out what they were talking about.

Ryan looked as if he were going to say something but instead shook his head.

"It's nothing, better for the mortals to never learn; of the secrets one keeps to save them all" said Ryan softly as he looked out over the ocean.

"Amen" said Orphis and Dream simultaneously.

"Ok… that was weird" said Issei as the three entities shared a knowing glance.

"Back to business then! Orphis wants to the dimensional gap all to herself, but Dream refuses to leave unless I make her an endless, and I refuse to do such a thing…. Thus leaving us in a rather difficult loop" said Ryan as he sat down on the grassy hill.

"We could fight for it?" suggested Orphis eagerly.

"NO WAY! You know your stronger than me, it wouldn't be a fair fight" cried Dream in despair.

"Why doesn't Ryan just train you until your powerful enough to become and endless?" suggested Issei.

Ryan went completely still in the hope that it might somehow have stopped Dream from hearing what he just said.

"You can do that?" asked Dream with an innocent look.

"Maybe…" said Ryan as he trailed off.

"YOU TOTALLY CAN! THIS IS PERFECT!" cheered Dream as she lept to her feet and tackled Ryan from behind.

"Waah!" cried Ryan as the two went tumbling down the hill, Dream landed on his chest at the bottom.

"Oh… sorry" she said with a blush, Ryan tried to groan something, "What was that?"

"I need more oxygen then I am currently receiving" gasped Ryan as Dream realized her knees were on his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said with a yelp as she jumped back and Ryan got to his feet.

"So what about it Death? Willing to train my partner? You don't have a choice since this is also part of my solid you owe me" said Orphis with a wicked grin causing Ryan to grimace.

"You guys are worse than the sins you know that" growled Ryan as he held out his hand.

"I doubt that, but we're pretty close" said Orphis with a genuine smile as she also held out her hand.

"I, the living embodiment of death swear to the living embodiment of sadness to train the living embodiment of dreams and happiness in the hopes that one day she will be able to achieve the tile of Endless, thus fulfilling the contract bound between the first two entities" said Ryan as his hand pulsed black and Orphis's pulsed gray.

"The living embodiment of sadness accepts the terms stated by the living embodiment of death and acknowledges the completion of the contract bound between the two entities" said Orphis with a sigh of relief.

The two broke the contact and gave each other a smile before Orphis turned around and began walking towards the sea.

"See you around Sadness" yelled Ryan, she simply raised her hand before her body disintegrated into pieces of light on a breeze.

"Now then… Dream; I believe Mr. Lucifer has something to ask you" said Ryan as he gestured to Vali.

"Oh? And what would that be?" asked Dream as she gave Vali a curious look.

"As you are aware, I am the white dragon emperor" said Vali with a bow.

"I am, and it's nice to finally meet you face to face" she said whilst returning the bow.

"I simply wished that one day I could challenge you to a fight" said Vali humbly causing Dream to gasp in surprise.

"You want to fight… me?" she said with the upmost confusion.

"Indeed I do, I believe you are an opponent worthy enough to face in combat" said Vali honestly.

"Hey!" shouted Issei but he was promptly shut up by Ryan who grabbed him in a head lock.

"Any man who comes to me with such honesty and openness is welcome to a battle with me at any time of their choosing. You Vali Lucifer have a deal" said Dream with a smile as she held out her hand.

"Umm… Dream; you know bonds are only made between entities right?" whispered Ryan from behind her.

"Oh… right, sorry about that" she said sheepishly as she retracted her hand.

"No its fine. In fact, I could try" offered Vali as he held out his hand.

"Alright, just repeat after me Dream" said Ryan as the two touched hands, "I, the living embodiment of dreams and happiness, swear to the white dragon emperor that he may challenge me to a fight at any time of his choosing"

"That's it?" she said and Ryan nodded, "Alright then. I, the living embodiment of dreams and happiness, swear to the white dragon emperor that he may challenge me to a fight at any time of his choosing"

"Excellent! Now Vali, repeat after me" said Ryan as Dream's hand pulsed red, orange and yellow, "I, the white dragon emperor, accept the bond stated by the living embodiment of dreams and happiness"

"I, the white dragon emperor, accept the bond stated by the living embodiment of dreams and happiness" said Vali clearly as his hand pulsed a combination of white and blue.

"All done then…" said Ryan as he fist bumped Vali and snapped his fingers.

Another large portal opened up and the kitchen to the Hyoudou residence could be seen on the other side.

The ORC members walked back through, leaving Ryan and Dream to go.

"You know I always wanted you to be an endless" admitted Ryan with a chuckle.

"WHAT!?" yelled Dream as she punched him in the arm.

"Hey! It's true, but… you've always been like a little sister to me, so I never wanted to put you in harm's way. If you become an endless then… I don't know what will happen" said Ryan honestly.

"As long as you train me… I'll be able to take on Life herself!" swore Dream with a determined look.

Ryan rolled his eyes before he kicked Dream through the portal.

He took one last look back as he saw a dragon, double the size of great red fly slowly past the island. He gave it a wave before walking through the portal himself.

Leaving nothing but silence…

Pure, beautiful silence…

"Just the way I like…" sighed Sadness with a smile as she flew.

 **A/N: Don't worry... The polls still up, I just wanted to make a filler chapter with a few sneak peeks into what might be coming in the future!**

 **As for the whole entity thing... If you guys and girls have any specific entities (Santa, Winter, Gravity etc...) Then leave a review or PM me telling me which ones you want to see and I'll try put them in!**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	6. The Line Between Reality and Not

**Hey guys, girls, angels, devils, fallen angels, gods, dragons, entities, reapers, humans and everyone else...  
**

 **Warning: this is a filler chapter that I made on a whim...**

 **The poll is still open as to who you want to see in the next chapter (maybe)**

 **Other then that:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Six**

A massive blast of energy struck Dream on the shoulder and made her gasp out in pain. She rolled to her left and shot a ball of flames at her attacker.

The figure simply raised their hand.

" **DIVIDE!"**

The ball of flames quickly dwindled down to nothing in under a second.

"Again!" yelled Ryan as he sipped on his fifth cup of coffee that morning.

"Oh come on! It's not fair if Vali gets to use divine dividing on me…" whined the entity of dreams and happiness.

"She may be the entity of happiness but she's certainly not the entity of shutting up it seems" groaned Issei from his room as the Ryan, Dream and Vali trained a few floors below them.

It had been six weeks since Dream had left the dimensional gap and she had been training with Ryan every day since then.

The members of the household had quickly learnt when Dream had done well that day. Since she could effectively controls beings dreams, if she had a bad training lesson that day, then the house would have awful dreams that night, if she did well, then it was blissful dreams and a peaceful sleep for all.

Needless to say that didn't happen as often as everyone would have liked it to.

That's not to say Dream hadn't improved… she had done magnificently well in Ryan's eyes, but he never let it show.

"If you can't beat the white dragon emperor with only a third of your power, then you have no right being called an endless. I could vaporize Vali with less than a hundredth of my power" said Ryan as she got back into position.

Dream simply growled but didn't say anything.

"Death… I know you're probably aware of this, but I thought it fair to warn you of something" said Vali as he let his helmet fade on his scale mail.

"Go ahead" said Ryan with a curious face.

"Shalba Beelzebub… the one who got Issei to go juggernaut; he wasn't killed during that fight" said Vali seriously.

"I'm aware he's still alive, seriously injured… but still alive" said Ryan as he took another swallow of liquid.

"Correct, but Arthur and Le Fay have heard whispers that he might be targeting the ORC; I just thought it fair to warn you" explained Vali.

"I thank you for your warning Vali, but I assure you it's nothing; keep training with Dream and I'll go make us all some breakfast, you like bacon and pancakes right?" asked Ryan with a wink.

"You know me too well" said Vali with a chuckle before his helmet locked back into place.

Ryan walked away, deep in thought.

" **DIVIDE!"**

"OH COME ON!"

A small smile crept its way onto the grim reapers face…

 **Kuoh Academy (ORC Club Room)**

"Are you sure?" asked Ajuka with immense concern.

"I am… Shalba was not killed by Issei, so therefore he is somewhere out there" confirmed Ryan as he (once again) looked out the window.

Ryan was currently explaining what Vali had told him to Sir Zecks, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, Michael, Azazel, Odin, Rias and Sona. Everyone save for the students and Azazel appeared as holograms, broadcasting from the underworld, heaven and Asgard, Dream was also present but sat to the side, happy to just be observing.

"This is alarming news indeed, after the battle involving the juggernaut, I thought we had seen the last of the old Satan faction" said Sir Zecks with a frown.

"Indeed, let it be known that you have Asgard's full support behind you" swore Odin.

"Many thanks Odin, but I don't think we should be so hasty" said Michael after a moment of thought.

"What's the problem Michael?" asked Serafall politely.

"It's just that it seems rather odd that the white dragon emperor, a true Satan himself, would know that Shalba is still alive before any of use. Could he be playing another angle Death?" asked Michael.

"Hmm… It wouldn't be like him to try and play me; but I understand where your concern is coming from. I suggest reinforcing the underworld and heaven with Odin's troops. I can provide both realms with two of my reapers each, but that's the most since I need a minimum of three back here" suggested Ryan as he bought up a holographic view of the planet, "I can assign my South American reaper and Asian reaper to guard the underworld, while my off duty reaper and African reaper can be assigned to heaven"

"Excellent idea, I've got the orders for the troops. Are we all in agreement?" asked Odin as he looked at the others.

"I am" said Azazel quickly.

"As am I" said Michael softly.

"We are with you" said Sir Zecks as he spoke for the three devil kings.

"The Occult Research Club is with you always" said Rias as she sipped her tea.

"As it the student council" declared Sona, earning a squeal from her sister.

Everyone turned to look at Ryan who was staring out the window again.

"Hey… Ryan? You okay?" asked Dream as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah… I agree; the reapers will be there within the hour" said Ryan absently.

"Very well… but who is this young one?" asked Michael as he gestured to Dream.

Dream looked at Ryan before he gestured her to go ahead.

"Umm… hi there! I'm the living embodiment of dreams and happiness, but everyone calls me Dream" said Dream with a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Dream; forgive me for asking but, why are you here?" asked Michael as he bowed.

"Oh… Ryan got me from the dimensional gap and promised to train me to become and endless" said Dream happily.

"You're from the dimensional gap? But I thought only Great Red and Orphis were from there" said Odin with a frown, as he stroked his beard.

"It's because she is great red you old fart" said Ryan with a facepalm as the truth was finally revealed.

"By the gods… I thought you'd be bigger" said Odin with a chuckle.

"Well…" said Dream as she snapped her fingers.

"NO WAIT!" yelled Ryan as Dream exploded outwards into her dragon form.

She promptly crushed the clubroom and the academy.

"Opps…" she said telepathically.

Ryan's vein pulsed in his forehead as he snapped his fingers and the world seemed to slow, before completely reversing, it finally stopped right as Dream was about to click her fingers.

Ryan quickly grabbed her fingers and shook his head.

"Heh… whoops" she said as all her memories came back to her.

"Anyway, be sure you don't shoot my reapers when they arrive, they won't kill any of your men but they'll leave them with a few broken limbs at the very least" warned Ryan before the holograms faded.

"Okay… what's wrong? You're never this absent" accused Dream as she pulled him down onto the couch.

"I would also like to know what is wrong, you seem off lately Ryan, is everything alright?" asked Rias with a surprising amount of concern.

"I'm fine… just need a little more sleep perhaps; I should start getting one or two hours instead of my regular zero" joked Ryan as he took out a thermos and had a quick swig of coffee.

"Blah… how can you drink that stuff?" said Dream with a wrinkled face as the smell hit her nose.

"By putting it in my mouth and swallowing…" said Ryan as he (for the thousandth fricken time) looked out the window.

"Okay! This is just getting ridiculous, what's out the window?" asked Azazel suddenly.

Ryan didn't respond for a good minute, he simply continued to stare before getting to his feet and walking towards the exit.

"It's nothing… I was expecting someone but they didn't end upcoming" said Ryan with what they thought was sadness, but couldn't tell.

"Wonder what's up with him?" asked Dream before she snapped her fingers and teleported herself, Rias and Azazel to the Hyoudou household.

"Glad you could make it Dream" said Orphis with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, how did you even find out about this Life?" asked Dream to the living entity of life.

"It was actually Miss. Lime here that suggested we do this for Ryan" said Life with a small smile.

"Well he seemed to be a little upset about something before…" noted Rias as she took her position next to Love.

"That might have had something to do with us" said a neon blue haired boy as he stepped into the light.

"Well, we had promised that we would spend the day with him but had to make up an excuse to come here" said a dark purple haired individual.

"Let's hope he'll forgive you then" said the entity of Rage with a roll of his eyes.

"There is a ninety seven percent chance that he will forgive you" said knowledge with a wave of his hand. His Aztec styled mask making the angel present rather uncomfortable.

"Let's just hope Blake will be able to get him to come here" said Le Fay as nervously bounced around with Gasper.

"Let's hope, it wasn't easy to convince him to tell the great powers about Shalba's appearance in order to get him out of the house" said Vali with a sigh as he handed Arthur a cup of black tea and Kuroka a glass of warm milk.

The group fell quiet as they waited for the entity of fear to find the entity of death… but for what reason?

 **Maddie's Desert Shop**

"Can I get you anything else?" asked the waitress with a smile as she cleared up Ryan's plate.

"Another piece of lime pie and another cookies and cream milkshake please" said Ryan without looking up.

"Coming right up… hey; are you alright? You're looking a little down" said the waitress with heartwarming concern.

"Nah I'm fine… thanks though, here's a tip for caring though" said Ryan as he gave her a fifty dollar note, "And I won't accept no as an answer"

The nurse was shocked but a quick blast of mind magic and she was off with the money in hand and his order of food.

It took less than five minutes before she came back with two pieces of pie and an extra-large milkshake.

"Here you go, a little something to pick you up, it's also on the house" she said as Ryan went to argue, "And I won't accept no as an answer"

Ryan rolled his eyes and gave a word of thanks before grabbing a fork and taking a bite of his pie.

He had only taken two bites before he put his fork down and let out a deep sigh, he looked out the window he was sitting next to and wondered if Paradox and Pandora had received his message.

He fished out his phone and flicked through his recent messages:

 _Brother D: Hey guys!_

 _Panda: Heya!_

 _Brother D: Doing anything today? Was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out…_

 _Panda: Sounds like fun; we might be a while though, got a new black hole to deal with first. We'll try for later on this morning, how's that sound?_

 _Brother D: Awesome, I've got a meeting with the big three and good old Odin… did you know Dream's back from the DG?_

 _Panda: Really? That's cool… sucks about the meeting though, those guys are so boring… except for little levian, she's cool!_

 _Brother D: She sure is… well, gtg, see ya later!_

 _Panda: Be safe, love ya!_

Ryan scanned the conversation, but found nothing that would suggest they knew what today was, but then again, nobody save for Lime knew what today actually was.

Was this… sadness?

Ryan pondered this before he felt the presence of another being standing behind him.

"This seat taken?" asked the figure, their voice ringing with familiarity.

"Didn't expect to see you here Blake" said Ryan with a chuckle as the two fist bumped.

Blake was wearing his typical white t-shirt and black jeans but his typically dull gray eyes seemed to sparkle today.

"Well, I could feel your aura from a mile away, something got ya down?" asked the entity of fear with a raised eyebrow.

"The grim reaper doesn't feel 'down'" said Ryan with a huff as he crossed his arms.

"If you say so… you gonna eat that?" asked Blake before the piece of pie was shoved over to him, "Merci!"

"De Rien" said Ryan with a sigh as he watched his friend devourer the desert, he quickly pushed the milkshake over and watched as Blake chugged it down faster than one should chug a milkshake.

"Oh wow! We may not need to eat but that was certainly delicious" said Blake as he burped in content.

Ryan simply rolled his eyes before quickly vaporizing the dishes and casting an invisibility bubble over their booth.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Blake as he poked the bubble and chuckled as it wobbled.

Ryan simply pointed to the other patrons who were finally recovering from seeing their worst nightmares come to life. Some even had to be picked up off of the ground they were so scared.

Blake simply chuckled again before turning back to Death.

"Why are you here Blake? Not that I mind but it just seems a little odd that you'd be here on today of all days" said Ryan as he cut straight to the point.

"Damn… always suspecting, never one to just let destiny take its path" said Blake as he clutched his heart in mock pain.

"I've meet Fate and she's not very big on picking paths. The girl can't even pick what clothes to put on in the morning that most times she just goes out naked!" cried Ryan loudly.

"True… I'm actually here to see Dream, I heard she was back from the gap and wanted to say hi" said Blake as he masked his true intentions masterfully.

"Well you can head over to the Hyoudou household and go say hi yourself, I'm just gonna stay in town for the rest of the day, maybe forever…" said Ryan as he got to his feet.

"Well then… PLAN B!" yelled Blake as he flicked the glass next to them, it was vaporized and Ryan was thoroughly confused.

 **ABSORBTION LINE!**

Ryan had less than a second to react as he felt something wind its way around his left leg, before he was roughly yanked out of the building and promptly dragged down the street.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" he screamed as he was bashed into cars and sides of buildings.

He managed to catch a quick glimpse of a large dog like creature.

"I'm sorry Ryan! Just hold on for a little longer!" yelled another familiar voice from on top of the dog.

"LE FAY PENDRAGON!? WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Ryan as he noticed the blonde haired witch poke her head up.

"Tally Ho Ryan! Almost there!" yelled Arthur as he steered the dog to the right.

Ryan tried to rip through the cord that was wrapped around his ankle but the more magic he poured into, the more that was drained.

He had almost burnt through it but was so focused on the task that he didn't even notice that the dog had stopped and he was flying towards one of the windows of the Hyoudou residence. The line snapped and he went sailing over what he know recognized as Fenrir and straight towards the house.

"REAPER CHOP!" he yelled before slashing his hand at the window, it shattered and he went flying through. He landed on a long table and promptly slid along the length of it before hitting something and tumbling head over heels in a seat at the far end.

"Oww…" he groaned as he flipped himself the right way up.

"SURPRISE!" screamed everyone simultaneously.

"JESUS!" yelled Ryan as he tumbled backwards out of his chair.

When he poked his head back up, he found himself faced with the remaining endless, Orphis and Dream, all eight reapers, the entire ORC, the Vali team and three devil kings.

"Umm… have I done something?" asked Ryan as he got back to his feet.

"Besides being born… not a lot really" said Life with a giggle.

"Wait… your all here for… my birthday?" asked Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course… Lime told us and we decided to celebrate it this year" explained Vali with a smirk.

Ryan instantly looked at Dream…

He walked straight over to her and looked her dead in the eyes, before grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Umm… Ryan?" she said with a blush on her face as they almost touched noses.

Everyone was completely shocked as Ryan moved forward and captured the girls lips with his, the two remaining locked for ten seconds before Ryan pulled away and quickly scanned the room.

Something flickered in the corner of his eyes and he reached out with hand and flicked the air. A ripple was seen as if there was something there. Ryan turned to towards the group, chuckling the entire time.

"Oh god… how could I have been so stupid?" he said with a burst of laughter.

Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"You alright partner?" asked Life as she put a hand on the entities shoulder.

Ryan simply grinned before promptly picking up a knife and driving it into Life's right eye.

Everyone gasped in shock before going deadly still; the world began to slowly fade until the entire area was white. The only two left were Ryan and Dream, the latter looking extremely annoyed at the former.

"Good work Dream, almost had me there for a while" complimented Ryan with a slow clap.

"What gave it away?" asked Dream in a defeated tone.

"Well… I was a little suspicious when the two Pendragons turned up, the fact that my magic didn't work against the absorption line quickly enough, when you turned into Great Red and crushed the ORC building and especially the fact that Life called me 'partner'… we hate each other's guts" explained Ryan as he checked them off of a list.

Dream looked defeated.

"Six weeks of training, only to trip at the last hurdle… You're right, I don't deserve to be an endless" she said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"BULLLLLLLLLLLLLSHITTTTTTTTTTTT!" groaned Ryan loudly, causing Dream to jump in shock.

"Wh… what?"

"Dream, we've been training for weeks now; and over that time I've got you too do the stupidest tasks imaginable" said Ryan as he put a hand on both shoulders.

"That's for sure" she said with an eye roll.

"And do you know what I've noticed?"

"Do tell…" she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You would make a fine reaper" he said firmly.

"Is that a compliment?"

"It is the highest honor I can bestow upon anyone. I have no idea how to train you as an endless, you're either born one or you're not, it's incredibly difficult to become one. So I trained you the way I trained my reapers, I tried to nurture your already present abilities and you have shown that you have the stuff" explained Ryan with a smile.

"What are you saying" said Dream with a quivering voice.

"The living entity of death believes that the living entity of dreams and happiness is ready to become an endless" said Ryan softly before giving Dream a small kiss on the forehead.

The world faded away to white before Ryan opened his eyes and found himself standing in his bedroom, Dream was standing right in front of him and her eyes fluttered open before smiling widely.

"I don't know why you're smiling… it was my expertise as a teacher that got you where you are" scolded Ryan as he walked out of them room.

Dream simply smiled before touching her lips lightly…

The phantom tingle still remaining

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face! And stop touching your lips!"

"Oh come on! How did you know I was doing that?"

 **A/N: So yeah... I just decided to cram everything DxD into this chapter and write it off as one big dream!**

 **This chapter actually has some significance to the plot later on when we get into sins and the equals (spoilers!)**

 **I'm also well aware that you don't spell Sirzecks like Sir Zecks! I just do it because...**

 **Also thanks to all the people (victor157 and kira00r mainly) for the brilliant feedback via reviews and PM's, you guys are the ones who really make me want to write this.**

 **Other then that, keep sending in your votes on my profile, Time and Space are currently in the lead but that can change.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, fav, follow and PM me if ya want**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	7. The Wincest Paradox

**Hey everybody!  
**

 **How's you day been? Mine's been good!**

 **It seems that Time and Space have won by a landslide in who you guys wanted to see next.**

 **Please not that the ending is very important to the plot and the two entities mentioned will be focused on more in later chapters...**

 **Otherwise:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Seven**

A week had passed since Ryan had confirmed that Dream was ready to be judged by the other endless, it would be another month before all the endless could get together however, but Dream was easily ready to wait.

Over the past week, Ryan and Lime (who had been on an assignment in Canada during the majority of Dream's training) had become quite well known at Kuoh academy.

Since Ryan's brain functions far faster than any other living beings (save for Knowledge of course) he was acing every class and had quickly become the top student.

Lime was no exception, although she had to work far harder than her master to keep up her perfect student reputation. A few of the first year boys had also tried to put the moves on her, however they quickly learnt not too when faced with her older 'brother'.

During their free time, Ryan had been training various members from both Rias and Sona's peerages if they asked him too, usually with outstanding results to show for it.

Today was no exception…

"Try again Miss. Hanaki" said Ryan as the magical barrier shattered and the bishop was blasted back.

"This is pointless, every time I increase the barrier, it gets blown away" said the white haired beauty with a sad face.

Ryan simply tapped his chin before snapping his fingers; a large magic circle appeared next to him and Issei suddenly found himself standing there.

"Umm… what?" he said, his head darting around in confusion.

"Hi ya Issei! I need your help with something" said Ryan as he slapped him on the back.

"Okay… what do ya need?" asked Issei hesitantly.

"Activate your boosted gear, but don't go balance breaker. Boost as many times as possible before you can't handle any more, and then wait" explained Ryan before turning to Sona's bishop.

"Now Miss. Hanaki, activate the barrier again, use as much strength as you were using before" ordered Ryan before he turned back to Issei.

" **BOOST!"**

"Okay… that's my limit" he said with a bead of sweat running down his face.

"Boost again" ordered Ryan as he touched the sacred gear with one finger, the gear pulsed black before regaining its normal scarlet color.

"But I…" he began.

"Don't say you can't, because I know for a fact you can…" said Ryan seriously.

"Alright then… Ddraig, can we go on?" asked Issei mentally.

" **Death has unlocked a part of the gear which was previously sealed, we should be able carry-on" said Ddraig after a moment.**

" **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"**

Issei's sacred gear began to glow emerald before the light faded and Issei looked at Ryan who simply nodded before taking a few steps back.

"Alright then, unleash everything you have at Miss. Hanaki's shield" said Ryan simply.

"What!?" yelled both mentioned.

"Issei Hyoudou, fire your dragon shot at Momo Hanaki's shield. Momo, trust in your ability to stop it" said Ryan clearly before nodding, signaling them to begin.

"Alright, if you say so" she said before steeling her determination and sending more energy into the shield.

" **EXPLOSION!"**

"Dragon Shot!" yelled Issei.

The ball of red energy was so much more powerful than what Issei had ever fired before that it blew him backwards ten feet.

Momo's eyes widened in fear as the blast approached, but a quick glance at Ryan told her to stand her ground.

"This is it…" whispered Ryan to himself as the shot collided with the shield.

There was an immense flash of light and heat as the ground was torn apart below them. Ryan was left standing on a single column of earth since he was protected by magic, but the dust had yet to settle on the defender.

"Holy shit!" yelled Issei as he looked at the crater he'd just created.

"Excellent work Miss. Hanaki, I knew you could do it" said Ryan as the dust faded and Momo was left standing there, the barrier had a large crack in it but she was completely unscathed.

"Oh my word… I can't believe it!" she said in excitement.

"Excellent work Momo, I'm very proud" said Sona as she floated alongside Ryan, Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki were also present.

"Thank you president" said Momo, bowing quickly.

"Now… I think you need to repair the damage you've done" suggested Rias to Ryan as she looked around the area with a frown.

"No problem… Paradox, anytime you wanna lend a hand" said Ryan with a yawn.

Time seemed to stop for the figures present; the world around them seemed to shift for a moment, before rapidly rewinding. The explosion warping in on itself, before the land was left completely unscathed and brand new.

"Umm… what?" said Issei blatantly as time continued on as usual.

A bolt of neon blue lightning suddenly raced past him before stopping before the Grim Reaper.

"Good to see you kid" said Ryan with a smile as the kid jumped into his arms.

"Big Brother!" exclaimed Paradox happily.

"Where's your sister?" asked Ryan as he looked around, before he was promptly hit from behind and tackled to the ground.

"Right here!" yelled Pandora with excitement as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ooooffff… I see and feel that Panda; how are my two favorite entities?" asked Ryan with a smile as he picked himself up and gave them both a double hug.

"We're good, sorry we're late, we had a black hole to deal with" they both said simultaneously.

"Cause that's not creepy" said Issei as he walked over.

"Oh… Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Issei and Momo, meet the living embodiments of time and space. My younger brother and sister, Paradox and Pandora" said Ryan proudly as the two children almost beamed with light.

"They're just kids" noted Rias with a neutral face.

"Actually we're over 55 billion years old…" said the two instantly, their smiles never leaving there faces.

"That's creepy on so many levels…" said Issei with a pale face.

"Well it's nice to meet you but why are you here?" asked Sona with a frown.

"Well since Ryan is putting forth a possible candidate to be another endless, we're here for that!" said Pandora with a small smile.

"But that's not for another month" explained Rias.

"We know, but it'll be nice to catch up with our brother after such a long time" said Paradox as he hugged Ryan again.

"Very well then, we'll be off. Oh, Ryan, could you possibly work with Ruruko next? She's a bit ditzy in combat and the results with Momo speak for themselves" said Sona hopefully.

"Sure… just get her to text me when she wants to meet" up said Ryan casually before waving them goodbye.

"So… what now?" asked Issei as he tapped his foot.

"Race ya back to the house?" said Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

"Keep up old man!" shouted Paradox as he picked up Pandora bridal style and dashed off in a bolt of neon blue lightning.

"Quick little bastard" growled Ryan as his body glowed black and he burst off after the two.

Issei and Rias looked at each before rolling their eyes and disappearing through a magic circle.

 **With the three racing entities**

"Not bad Paradox, but don't forget who taught you" laughed Ryan as he came up alongside the entity of time, running along the side of a building.

"You may be the teacher, but I'm the master" said Paradox smugly as he threw Pandora up and grabbed a nearby table before tossing it at him and then promptly catching his sister.

"Oh shit!" yelled Ryan as he kicked off the wall and jumped off the table in midair, "That was a low shot, even for you"

The ground in front of him suddenly rose into a wall.

"I'm sorry Ryan, but we like to win!" yelled Pandora as her magic faded.

"REAPER CHOP!" was all they heard before the wall was completely destroyed and Ryan continued to run straight after them.

"Kick it into high gear bro" warned Pandora as she kept summoning walls to slow the entity of death down.

"I'm trying! If it were just me, I could easily beat him, but you're weighing me down that critical amount" said Paradox as he ran up the side of a building.

"Hi ya!" said Ryan as he appeared alongside them, laughing as he raced ahead.

"Damn!" yelled Paradox as he trailed behind.

Since Paradox and Pandora were still unsure of where to go, they had to take a detour of one second to check someone's phone for the address.

That was all Ryan needed…

He could see the Hyoudou residence before him, one more second and he would…

"LEROY JENKINS!"

Ryan looked up and was shocked to see a bright purple portal open up and the two siblings to come traveling out at mach ten.

They were side by side now, the door to the house was wide open, Rias and Issei could be seen in the door way, it was simply a matter of who would pull up first.

Ryan didn't…

Paradox didn't…

The three entities collided with the side of the building at speeds nearing mach thirteen. Needless to say, they went straight through the house and bounced along the ground for a good hundred meters.

"My back…" groaned Ryan as he wiped the dirt off of him.

"Are you alright Paradox?" asked Pandora with a sacred voice as she shook her equal.

Ryan ran over to find that Paradox was out cold, with a nasty looking bruise on his forehead.

"Let's get him inside, Asia's Twilight Healing should help him" said Ryan.

Pandora nodded and the two jumped through a portal she created before landing in the living room.

"Woah! What the hell!?" yelled Issei as the two appeared from the exit portal.

"Asia! Can you come here please?" asked Ryan to the former nun.

"Of course, what do you need?" asked the blonde quickly.

"This is the entity of Time, his name is Paradox, and this is his partner Pandora, the entity of Space. Pandora, this is Asia Argento, the wielder of Twilight Healing" said Ryan quickly, gesturing between those named.

"Nice to meet you" said Asia politely.

"The pleasure is mine" said Pandora before turning back to Paradox.

"Now Asia, I'm about to release a restriction placed on your sacred gear upon its creation, I can't unlock its power fully since God was the one who created the healing and protection gears, but I can increase its effectiveness" said Ryan as he grabbed her hands, they pulsed black before she shivered slightly.

"I feel kinda funny" she noted.

"You should, Twilight Healing is incredibly unique since god literally gave his own blood in creating it, its restorative powers are unrivaled, and of course this can only be unlocked by the creator or one of his descendants. But since there not available, I've just given you the capacity to heal an entity, before you could only heal up to the level of Satan" explained Ryan, "Just feel the power and do your thing"

"I'll try" she said hesitantly before laying her hands gently on Paradox's head. Her hands glowed a dull green before increasing into a radiant emerald.

"I'm gonna suggest taking a step back everyone, maybe a few" said Ryan and everyone promptly followed his advice and backed up a few meters.

Asia's power began to spread through Paradox's form; the area around them began to catch alight with green flames.

"Lime… anytime you want to stop the house from burning down would be great" said Ryan as the field surrounding him pulsed black due to the intense heat of the flames.

"Infinite Shield, triangle form" said Lime softly as she held out her open parasol.

A large lime shaped triangle appeared over Asia and Paradox, the flames being contained within them.

"As effective as ever Lime" noted Ryan dryly.

"Wait, Lime has a sacred gear!?" yelled Issei in surprise.

Ryan promptly turned around and flicked him dead center in the forehead.

"Yes you nitwit, why would she not have one when God and I created them. All of my reapers have a sacred gear, some just choose not to use them?" said Ryan with a sigh.

The light from within the triangle faded and Lime released the shield. Pandora was instantly at Paradox's side, fretting over him.

"Paradox! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" yelled Pandora loudly.

"Err… Panda, please shut up for at least a minute before I answer that" groaned Paradox as he slowly sat up.

Tears filled her eyes before she suddenly lunged forward and kissed him straight on the lips.

"Umm… what?" said Issei quietly.

"Well, it's about time" said someone from the window sill.

"Why are you here Love?" asked Ryan without even looking.

"I'm here for the meeting, I'm just gonna be chilling around the town till it's time, but seriously, they've been smitten with each other since my conception, about time one of them finally grew the balls to do something" said Love with a sigh of relief.

"But aren't they siblings?" asked Rias.

"Just like with Orphis, we all consider one another siblings, but those two have never been apart ever, they are far closer as partners than any other endless or entity, I am also surprised that they hadn't made a move since now" explained Ryan with a chuckle.

The two named entities finally broke the kiss before looking at each other and with red faces.

"Sorry!" they both blurted out instantly.

"No I'm sorry! No I'm sorry! I was sorry first! Don't worry! I forgive you!" they both said rapidly and simultaneously before giving each other a hug and finding their feet.

"Should we just leave you too along to catch up with one another?" asked Ryan sarcastically, getting a blush from both of them.

"Yeah… thanks Miss. Argento; that crash should have killed me but with my natural increased healing and your sacred gear, I managed to dodge Ryan yet again" said Paradox with a laugh.

"Well I could have just made you a reaper, the entity of time would have been unstoppable" suggested Ryan with a wink.

"You know for a fact that endless cannot be turned into reapers Ryan" said Paradox with a yawn.

"I thought I heard two endless" said Dream as she walked into the lounge area.

"DREAM!" cheered the two before running and tackling her to the ground.

"Oh I missed you so much!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"What about me?" said Love with a pout.

"I missed you too Love" said Dream with an eye roll as she grabbed her in a hug as well.

"Hmm… you've grown I feel" said Love seductively as she groped Dream.

"H… hey!" cried Dream as her face went red and she leapt back.

"C'mon, be a good sport and let me have another feel, it's been such a long time!" said Love as she ran after Dream.

"Get away from me!" screamed Dream with a laugh as she was chased out of the room.

"Well allrighty then!" said Ryan loudly as he clapped his hands together, "Bedtime?"

"Yes please!" said Paradox and Pandora instantly.

Pandora then jumped into Ryan's arms bridal style whilst Paradox jumped onto his back.

Everyone gave him an odd look as he did so.

"It's what I do whenever they're tired… despite them being in love with each other, they still seem to rely on me as a brother figure, no idea why since the other death's had very little to do with them" said Ryan as he gently walked out of the room with the two entities in tow.

"Well have a nice sleep" said Asia before they were gone.

"Hmm… entities are certainly a strange bunch" said Kiba with a smile.

"Indeed they are" agreed Rias before ordering the rest of them too bed.

That night, the entire house slept well…

It might have had something to do with the fact that Dream was put into a sex craved sleep and gave everyone wet dreams but those are just minor details…

 **The Next Day**

Silence filled the Hyoudou residence on this fine Saturday morning; three figures lay in a large bed. Two of them wrapped around the arms of the third, the third mentioned being the living embodiment of death.

I'm sure you can figure out who the other two were.

Ryan's eyes flicked open, it was not unusual for him to wake with another living being wrapped around him. He had grown used to it with Lime and even when he had been training Mary; this time it bought the slightest flicker of a smile to his face, it wasn't very often that he saw Paradox and Pandora, but he always tried to make every second count.

" _Do you promise?"_

That sentence flashed through Ryan's mind like a flash of lightning, he winced in pain as the voice faded. It had happened before, but he could never remember who the voice belonged too. He simply ignored it for the most part, but on this quiet morning, he decided to give it some thought.

"It can't be Ariana's since her voice is way different, another entity maybe? Or a former version of death?" thought Ryan, both options seemed plausible but that didn't sit right with him.

Ever since becoming the Grim Reaper, by the laws of Death, he had forfeited the right to any of his memories as a human save for his name, reaper weapons and master's name. Therefore anything he experienced as a human or reaper was completely lost to him. It was meant as a safety mechanism built in by the first death to eliminate the possibility of feeling any emotion. However, over the billions of years, the bindings have worn down and Grim Reapers can now feel emotions to a certain degree.

Sure they won't be jumping up and down with excitement, or getting shit pissed with anything, but it was better than nothing!

"I know I've heard that voice, it was really important too" thought Ryan as breathed deeply, trying to clear his mind.

" _Do you promise?"_

"Defiantly female, no doubt about that… did I have a sister or mother as a human?" wondered Ryan, it was certainly possible, but he shouldn't be able to remember it, regardless of how important they might have been.

"You alright?" asked a very familiar voice to his right.

He opened his eyes and saw his right hand reaper sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sure am, give me a sec" said Ryan as he faded into the shadows of the bed and promptly reappeared on the floor in front of her.

Paradox and Pandora wrapped their arms around each other and smiled contently.

"Can we walk?" asked Lime with a timid smile.

"Of course, you don't need to ask" said Ryan with his own smile, he offered out his arm.

"Lead the way" said Lime happily, as she took his arm with both hands.

 **The Rooftop**

"That was some good work in Canada by the way, level five isn't easy to do by yourself" praised Ryan as they sat on the edge of the building.

"It was nothing, really. Just a few strays that had gotten close to a village, nothing praise worthy" said Lime humbly.

"Why do you always do that?" asked Ryan suddenly.

"Do what?" asked Lime, confusion infused into her words.

"Talk yourself down… you and I know for a fact that it was a difficult mission, yet you insisted on going without any backup, you managed to execute all the hostiles and not take a scratch yourself… I just… I don't know why you don't just accept that you did good work, that's all" said Ryan with a sigh.

"Because it wasn't good work… it was just me doing what I'm supposed to do" said Lime after a moment.

"And what's that?" said Ryan with a chuckle, expecting the standard 'to protect the people' line.

"To thank you" she said softly.

"What?"

"I do my job as a reaper as thanks to you" said Lime simply.

"Why would you need to thank me?" asked Ryan, now his turn to be confused.

"Do you remember the day you found me?" asked Lime with soft smile.

"Absolutely, I remember everything I've done as death" said Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

"I was only nine years old, my parents hated me and threw me away; it was so cold that day. I could barely see in front of me, I didn't know where I was or what to do. It was only when I had collapsed on the ground and the darkness began consuming my vision did I finally release that I was dying.

"Lime…" whispered Ryan softly but let her continue.

"I wasn't afraid though, I knew that if this was where I died, then so be it!" she said firmly.

"You've always been the brave one out of us" joked Ryan.

"And then time stopped… I couldn't feel any pain or cold, it was confusing at first, and then you appeared. It was like you were coming back from a day in town; you walked up to me and picked me up, brushed me off and offered me a chair. You gave me a bowl of my favorite soup and a piece of key lime pie, all the while I never said a word" said Lime, a tear dripping off of her cheek.

"You did like that chair" muttered Ryan.

"And when I'd finished, do you remember what you said?" asked Lime.

"Like it was yesterday" replied Ryan.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hi ya… my name's Ryan, what's yours?" asked Ryan with a smile._

 _The young girl simply shook her head and shrugged her shoulders._

" _Hmm… don't know it? Or can't speak? Raise one finger if you don't know your name and two if you can't speak" said Ryan._

 _The girl raised one finger._

" _I can speak though" she said quietly._

" _But you don't have a name? That's rather odd don't you think?" said Ryan as he scratched his chin._

" _My parents never gave me one, they always hated me" said the girl as she tried to repress tears of pain._

" _It's alright, let it out, one should not leave this world with any pain or regrets" said Ryan with a smile._

" _Who are you?" asked the girl bluntly._

" _I am the living personification of the force you know as death" said Ryan simply._

" _I thought you'd be taller" she said simply, giving him an inquisitive look._

 _Ryan looked surprised before letting out a genuine chuckle._

" _Well that's a first" he said more to himself than anyone else._

" _What is?" asked the girl._

" _Most people are usually afraid or ask me to spare them; but you young one, you ignored both of those options and simply spoke your mind… I respect that" he said honestly._

" _Well… I've tried to brave all my life" said the girl just as honestly._

" _I like your eyes by the way, very beautiful and very unique" said Ryan after a moment of looking at her._

" _Y…yo… you do?" she asked in surprise._

" _Hell yeah! They're wicked as… wish I had double colored eyes like that" said Ryan honestly._

" _That's… that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" said the girl, tears forming in her eyes._

 _Ryan whipped out a handkerchief and gave it to the girl who gratefully wiped her nose and eyes with it._

 _She went to hand it back but he put up his hand._

" _Keep it, you need it more than I do" he said lightly._

 _Another minute passed before the girl spoke up._

" _So I'm going to die?" she asked, realization dawning on her._

" _Depends…" he said as he scratched the back of his neck._

" _On?"_

" _Do you want to die?" asked Ryan with a raised eyebrow._

" _Not really, there's still a lot I want to see in this world, but if it's my time then I'll accept it with open arms" she said with steely determination._

" _What about working for me?" suggested Ryan casually._

" _What?"_

" _You get reborn as a reaper and help me fight evil across the world" he said simply._

 _The girl thought about it for a solid minute._

" _But I don't know how to fight evil" she said honestly._

" _Don't worry about that just yet, I'll protect you and train you, nothing will hurt you until you can hurt it back. You will never be alone again unless that is your wish, I will guide you until I die and forever be your master" explained Ryan as he stood up._

" _Sounds amazing… I accept" said the girl as she got to her feet as well._

" _Very well then, place your left hand out please" said Ryan as he closed the gap._

" _Okay…" said the girl nervously._

 _A small ball of shadows appeared in Ryan's hand before it took the shape of a small blade, he made a small cut on the tip of his index finger and a small cut in the center of the girl's palm; and because of the barrier he had set up, she couldn't feel it in the slightest._

" _Now, repeat after me. I do so swear, to serve the living embodiment of death, in sickness and in health, till my dying day, and with this drop of blood, we are bound forever" said Ryan simply._

" _I do so swear, to serve the living embodiment of death, in sickness and in health, till my dying day, and with this drop of blood, we are bound forever" said the girl clearly._

 _Ryan then let a drop of his blood drip from his cut and onto the one present on the girl's hand._

" _I don't feel any dif…" she began before her body started to glow with black light, her hair regained its life, the strips of lime green which had been bleached out by her parents bursting forth. A black and green corset with black stockings and a sliver necklace with a cartoon skull attached to it appeared around her neck._

 _A lime green parasol appeared in front of her and she hesitantly grabbed it. As soon as she touched it though, it filled her with power._

" _A parasol with a hidden sword, very interesting weapon" noted Ryan as the girl removed the sword and swung it around a bit before putting it back._

" _So what now?" asked the girl with a frown._

" _Now… you take my hand and trust me" said Ryan simply as he offered out his hand._

 _The girl reached out and took the hand without a second thought._

" _Thank you…" she whispered softly._

" _No need for that… you will need a name however" thought Ryan as he bought her close._

" _Can we discuss it over more of that pie?" asked the girl hopefully._

" _Hmm… what about Lime?"_

" _Sounds perfect…"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Lime pulled out the handkerchief and used it to wipe her eyes with it.

"You still kept it, even after all these years" said Ryan with a smile, his eyes glimmering with liquid.

"It was the first thing you ever gave me, and you've never asked for anything in return, the only way I feel right with your kindness and generosity is by doing my job without praise" she said honestly.

"I see… but that doesn't explain why you've been avoiding me more often" said Ryan as he thought back, "I've noticed it started after Valentine's Day"

"I've just been giving you your space, after being by your side for so long, I thought it would be only fair" lied Lime; in all honesty, she just couldn't stand to be around him lest her heart ache in agony.

"Lime… don't lie to me, it hurts me" said Ryan seriously.

"I don't want to say" she said in a panicked tone.

"Please Lime, if it's something I've done wrong, or something about me, I can change" said Ryan as he desperately searched for the truth.

"It's because you're willing to do so much for me that I can't tell you" said Lime as her breathing increased.

"Please Lime; I have to know, what's wrong?" begged Ryan desperately, on his feet.

Lime looked for a way out before staring into those eyes… she couldn't help it; It just tumbled out!

"I love you!"

 **A/N: Three simple words, a triangle has three sides, Illuminati confirmed!**

 **Seriously though: thoughts; to far? To fast? Not enough backstory? To much backstory?**

 **Any advice, good or bad (preferably good but meh) is advice never the less.**

 **Thanks to all the people who review and follow this story, makes my day a hell of a lot better!**

 **Make sure you keep sending in reviews and PM me with anything you want to know.**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**

 **P.s the poll is staying up and I'm gonna put in the entity that came in second (maybe) for the next chapter.**


	8. A Force From Above

**Hi ya!  
**

 **It's been a weird week for me (even though it's Monday when I upload this)**

 **Oh well!**

 **This chapter is a bit of a set up chapter for stuff...**

 **Try and catch all the spoilers!**

 **And as always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eight**

"So then we're all in agreement for the preparations regarding the next endless meeting" said Sir Zecks with a smile.

Three devil kings, two Seraphs, Azazel, Baraqiel, Odin, the entire ORC, Dream, Time, Space, Love and Death were all sitting in on a meeting to discuss the next get together of the endless. For the first time ever, the four present endless had granted the three great powers and the Asgard's the permission to attend the meeting.

"Do the present entities have anything else to add?" asked Michael.

"Nothing from us" said the twins simultaneously.

"Not a thing" said Love.

"Couldn't think of something to say even if I wanted to" said dream with a smile.

Everyone then turned to face the final entity.

Ryan was carving the shape of a skull in the wooden material of the table he was seated at with his finger nail; he hadn't been paying attention to anything being said the entire duration of the meeting.

"Ryan!" yelled Love.

"I'm here! What's wrong?" asked Ryan as he snapped back to reality.

"You alright? You've really been out of it for the past few days" said Love, her voice filled with genuine concern.

"I'm fine, but let it be known that your holy, demonic, fallen and Norse magic will not work in the dimension the meeting is held in; that is all" said Ryan to the room before he stood up and walked out.

"That was weird, he's not acting like himself" noted Paradox with a frown.

Pandora simply nodded before they left as well.

 **With Ryan**

" _I love you!"_

"Dammit Lime, where the hell are you?" thought Ryan as he wandered down another corridor, his thoughts sparked with small traces of anger at himself.

"Well I'll be damned! The great Grim Reaper feeling some good old anger… hell must have frozen over" came a very sarcastic sounding voice from above him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Max" said Ryan stiffly as the entity of rage dropped down in front of him.

Rage, or Max, was wearing his trademarked gray cassock with no shirt, revealing his abs, his black skinny jeans and bare footedness seemed to suit him as he ran a hand through his gray, spiked back hair. His red eyes seemed to gleam with a hidden knowledge as he observed the entity before him.

"As the world's leading expert on anger in all of its forms, trust me when I say you're feeling it, you just don't want to admit it" said Max as he traced the scar running across his left eye.

"Maybe you're right… but why do you care" asked Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, after having Love for a partner, she rubs off on you after a while, I think of you like the brother I never had, so if you're not feeling yourself, I'm gonna try and make you feel better" said Max honestly.

"Well then… I feel like an asshole; I'm not really up to talking right now though, I'll see ya later" said Ryan as he walked off down the hall, "They're all on the tenth floor if you want, Dream's back in case you didn't know"

"Coolio… oh and Ryan" shouted Max before he turned the corner.

"Yeah?

"She's in Vancouver if you were curious, I think you know where" said Rage with a wave of his hand.

Ryan's eye widened before he dashed off in a burst of shadows.

 **Vancouver**

One of the upsides of being an agent of death was the unlimited funds that came with it.

Lime tended not to abuse this power but on this cold night, she decided to spend some extra on buying out the entire penthouse of a very famous hotel in Vancouver.

The hotel is question actually held a very special place in Lime's heart… as it was the first place Ryan had taken her when she had become a reaper. They had spent the night together in the very same bed she was currently tucked up on.

She knew it was foolish to come back here, especially since she was trying to avoid the very person that made this place special, but she had hoped he would look past the obvious.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I Love You!"_

 _Those three words rung out across the rooftop, Ryan was taken back by the pure sincerity by them before the logic kicked in and he built up his walls for what he was about to say next._

" _You can't Lime, it is forbidden" he said simply, no emotion evident in his voice._

" _FUCK WHAT I CAN AND CANT DO! MY HEART FELL FOR YOU!" screamed Lime as tears began to stream down her face._

" _Law four states that relationship between a reaper and their master is strictly forbidden" said Ryan as if he were reading off of a card._

" _I don't care! If you had told me I couldn't fall for the one person who had treated me with kindness and love for most of my life, then I would have never have agreed to become your reaper" said Lime bitterly as her tears flowed out._

 _Ryan bit his tongue to prevent him from saying anything before he had thought it through._

" _Lime, the laws were put in place for a reason. Simply put, you are still mortal, in the time it took for your life to start and end, in my eyes is like the drawing of a breath. I couldn't bear to be the one who stopped you from falling in love, but not with me, it cannot be with me" said Ryan firmly as he looked into her beautiful mismatched eyes._

" _All my life I thought no one loved me, and then I died and met you. You finally showed me what it's like to be loved and whenever I tried to tell you in the past, I couldn't… it hurt too much, I thought you would never fell the same; but the day you came home after having gone a date with Love… I was so jealous! I thought someone had snatched you away and I was too late, but then I realized she hadn't and I still had a chance, I had never confessed before because I thought you couldn't feel anything, and then I realized you can, so I took a chance… silly me" she said with a sad laugh._

" _Lime… even if you did love me, I…" Ryan took a breath before carrying on, "I don't love and never will love you like that"_

 _Lime's heart promptly broke._

 _A swift jab to the jaw was all he received before she was gone._

 _Ryan could do nothing but fall to his knees and realize he had just made a terrible mistake._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

This moment played through Ryan's mind as he observed the hotel from the top of the building across from it.

"Do I even deserve to have her back, I was completely awful to her, will she ever forgive me?" thought Ryan as he paced back and forth across the rooftop.

Then he got an idea.

 **Lime**

"I don't deserve someone like Ryan anyway, even when I confessed, he was only thinking of my wellbeing. That doesn't make it hurt any less though" thought Lime as her tears fell down her face again.

A knock at the door startled her before she relaxed and realized that it must be a member of the staff.

"Room service!" came the voice from behind the door.

"But I didn't order anything" said Lime as she opened the door but left the chain on.

"The lovely young man from room 1018 wanted you to have it, said something about you feeling down and that this might cheer you up, already paid for" said the young lady with a smile.

Lime's eyes widened before she unhooked the chain and grabbed the silver tray with a word of thanks and a fifty dollar note placed as a tip.

Lime scurried over to her table and lifted the tray, the sight of a key lime pie greeted her and she instantly started to drool.

There was a note attached to the inside of the lid, it was neatly pressed and gently folded.

Lime opened it slowly began to read:

 _Dear Lime_

 _If you haven't figured out who this is then I have done poorly as a teacher_

 _I'm not writing this to ask for forgiveness, for I deserve no such consideration from someone who has given their life for me._

 _All I ask is that we meet; I simply wish to talk things through with you in person, no anger or love involved. Simply two people meeting to discuss a personal issue._

 _If you can find the time, then meet me in one hour in the grass field where you killed your first stray._

 _Your mentor_

 _Death_

 _P.s don't eat the pie to quick, you get indigestion_

 _P.s.s knowing you, you already have it; the antacids are in the top draw in the bathroom_

Lime raced into the bathroom and instantly swallowed one of the pills.

Her stomach returned to normal and she smiled at the generous act.

"One hour huh?"

 **One Hour Later**

Although it was complete rubbish, Ryan always thought that if one stood on their hands and let the blood run to their head, they would think faster and more clearly.

Complete bullshit but he still did it anyway.

"You always did have your odd quirks, must have been the thing that attracted me to you" said Lime with a smirk as she walked out from the tree line.

"Well, I'm a pretty irresistible dude, I'm not surprised that you fell for me" said Ryan smoothly as he flipped to his feet.

"You're not that good" said Lime with an eye roll.

"Maybe not… but I can be better, I treated you horribly Lime and for that, I am truly sorry" said Ryan as he looked her in the eyes.

"I am too" she said softly.

"Don't be, I was the one who was a complete ass, you have nothing to apologize for, you were just saying what you felt" said Ryan as he raised a hand.

"But I sprung that on you with no prior warning, I just wanted to be with you, more then what we currently are" she said with wide eyes.

Ryan went silent, thinking the hundreds of possibilities over in his head.

"I cannot reciprocate your feelings, if I were to have a relationship with you, it would be mainly one sided with me pretending a good portion of the time" explained Ryan causing Lime to look at him with a smile.

"Maybe not…" came voice from above them.

"Oh what the fuck do you want" groaned Ryan as the entity of love floated between the two.

"I might have a solution to your problem, it's a bit drastic, but I've given it some serious thought and effort" explained Love as she reached into her bra and pulled out a small heart shaped vial filled with a glowing red liquid.

"I'm guessing that's not Gatorade" said Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a specialized type of aphrodisiac, it won't change a person's perceptions of the world, it will simply unblock the inhibitors put on your brain by the first death, I've mutated it as well so it will take effect slowly, so as to not overwhelm the brain with emotion instantly" said Love as she explained the properties to Ryan.

"Seems like you've planning to use this for a while, something like this, you couldn't have just whipped it up overnight" said Ryan as he took the vial and gave it the quick once over.

"You got me, I was actually planning to give it too you after we made love" said Love slyly.

"WHAT!?" yelled Lime as she grabbed Ryan by the ear.

"Oww! Oww! Oww! Let my ear go!" yelled Ryan as he was pulled to his knees.

"What does she mean by that?" asked Lime with fire in her eyes.

"Ryan promised he would my first, and that I would be his second, once he loses himself to someone I'm going to sweep in and take him for my turn" said Love as her face went red.

"Of course this was before I knew your true feelings Lime" said Ryan quickly as her grip tightened on his ear.

"Hmm… if he takes this potion of yours, he won't instantly fall in love with someone, it will take time correct?" asked Lime as she let go of Ryan's ear, which had now swelled to double its original size.

"Correct. He might not even fall in love with you, could fall for someone totally different, just depends on what type he likes" explained Love.

"Alright then, Ryan if you take this potion and I'm not the first girl you fall for then you have to promise me I can be the third" said Lime without any room for argument.

"Oh come on! Don't I get a say in this? I don't want a damn harem, with girls lining up first, second, third and fourth! That sounds like something Max or Issei would do!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Yeah it kinda does" chuckled Love.

Ryan looked at the vial again before staring at Lime.

"Oh what the hell! What do they say nowadays? You only live once?" asked Ryan before he popped the cork and swallowed the contents in one gulp.

A minute passed before Lime spoke up.

"Well? Feel anything?"

"You could work on the flavor, tastes like cheery" said Ryan with a shrug.

Lime face palmed so hard it left a mark.

"Leave it to Death to comment on the flavor of a very powerful potion" stated Love dryly.

"I don't feel any different, maybe a bit rehydrated… my throat was a little dry" said Ryan as he gave the vial back.

"Well like I said, it will take a while to take effect, just carry on your usual routine and you'll feel a change eventually" said Love as she put the vial back (somehow) in her bra.

"How was the pie Lime? I made it myself" said Ryan as the three began to walk back to the hotel.

"Delicious as always" said Lime with a smile as she held is hand.

"It was hard to make an entire pie in less than ten minutes but…" began Ryan before he was but off by Lime.

"What do you mean a whole pie? There was only one piece when I got it" she yelled.

"Well I was going to have the staff deliver the pie in pieces to you until you met me, I was surprised you came after the first piece" explained Ryan, but Lime was already gone, racing towards the hotel to get the rest of her pie.

Love turned to Ryan.

Ryan collapsed to the ground, withering in agony.

"HOLY SHIT THIS FUCKING HURTS!" yelled Ryan as he punched the ground.

"For someone who has never felt actual love before, I'm surprised you handled it this well" said Love with a snicker.

"You knew this would happen…" stated Ryan as his strength left him.

"I guessed it might be bad, but certainly not this bad, you really have never felt actual emotion have you?" asked Love as she knelt down next to him and rubbed his back.

"Heh… you got that right, billions of years of nothingness and finally feeling something is a massive shock to my system, it's gonna take at least an hour to assimilate myself to this feeling" said Ryan as he groaned again.

"That long… wow, it really is bad" said Love with a frown.

"Just take me home, I don't feel like doing anything else tonight" groaned Ryan.

Love nodded and grabbed his hand before the two vanished in a flash of violet light.

 **Three days later**

"I do love pizza" said Ryan as he cut up another piece with a knife and speared it with a fork before chomping down on it.

"Umm… am I the only one totally freaked out by the fact that the lord of death has gotten real friendly as of late" said Issei as the Hyoudou residents watched the entity munch through three pizzas.

Love and Lime shared a look before giggling amongst themselves.

Needless to say, the potion had done a swift job on Ryan and he was feeling ever the better for it. Not lovey dovey just yet, but the stick that had been stuck up his ass for billions of years was certainly gone.

Although a few splinters remained here and there.

"I don't suppose anyone's actually told you this, but from where I come from its rude to stare at people" said Ryan without looking up.

The ORC suddenly decided to eat something.

"So master, anything else I should know about the endless meeting?" asked Dream politely.

"All of the things they will get you to do are pretty basic, we've gone over them plenty of times and don't worry, I'll be there to back you up no matter what" said Ryan reassuringly.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Rias.

"Since this is the first time we've let devils, angels, fallen and Norse into the End, we're relying on you for security, alongside a few of the other less powerful entities" explained Ryan.

"How many other entities will be present?" asked Kiba curiously.

"Depends, it's not very often that the endless come together like this. Orphis will be there since she's Dream's partner, Randomness might be there; even Santa might make an appearance, it just depends on what everyone's doing at the time" said Ryan with a wave of his hand.

"Wait… Santa?" asked Irina, her eyes going wide.

"Correct, she represents the spirit of wellbeing and harmony amongst beings" said Ryan with a smile.

"SHE!?" yelled Issei in surprise.

A sharp flick to the forehead was all he received.

"The entity system is relatively sexist when it comes to picking. Most of the endless are guys, however a lot of the other entities are primarily female based. Makes big get togethers very awkward especially when you're stuck with a young entity of time, the world's biggest introvert and the male equivalent of Casanova" said Ryan as he rubbed his temples.

"Rage isn't that bad…" said Love absently.

"He tried to cop a feel on you onetime" said Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

"Doesn't mean he's bad" said Love desperately.

"He owns all of the strip joints this side of Vegas… his biggest competitor being the entity of chance and fate" said Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm… fine, you win, he's pretty bad" she said in defeat.

"You know I'm right here folks! Right here" said Max as he sat on the couch next Paradox.

"Yeah… we know" said Death and Love together.

"I'm finding it a bit weird that my house is now filled up with people more powerful then god's themselves" said Issei as he looked at all the present entities.

"Get used to it, we've still got Knowledge, Fear and Life to go" said Pandora as she overheard him.

"Do you ever get used to it?" asked Issei as he watched Ryan and Max pull on each other's ears before getting into a mini scrap.

"You never get used to it… you just learn to live with it" said Pandora with a smile as she watched Paradox, Love and Dream get roped in.

"You know, for someone who looks like they're only fourteen, you're pretty wise" said Issei with closed eyes.

"Well don't forget, lived billions of years… but still have the heart of a CHILD!" she screamed as she jumped into the mini battle.

"Don't ever lose that"

 **Kuoh Academy Rooftop (One day later)**

"Hello Death…"

"Knowledge… I assume you felt it as well?" asked Ryan with a frown.

"Indeed, it was faint at first, but there can be no doubt about it" said the entity of knowledge.

"Which is exactly why we need another endless, we barely managed to defeat them last time. If they gained strength, we must also" said Ryan before looking out over the horizon.

"Dream always had my vote to be an endless, from her happiness and dreams comes the most amazing forms of knowledge" said Knowledge, his Aztec styled mask masking his features.

"Will you be staying with us?" asked Ryan.

"No… I am aware that most of the current endless are already present and I do believe Blake will stay with you as well, no need to overcrowd it further, I will see you at the meeting" said Knowledge as he held out his hand.

"See you then" said Ryan as he shook the tanned hand.

Knowledge then took a step back and collapsed into a pile of sand, which was quickly scattered by the wind.

Looking towards the stars, Ryan wondered…

Would Dream be an endless long enough to see through the year?

 **Somewhere… where Life and Death have no hold**

"I think they know…"

"Of course they know"

"Why would they not know?"

"We could stop them from knowing"

"That wouldn't help us know though"

"But it would help us grow!"

"That is true, but they will know"

"I like the look of that angel, reminds me of myself"

"Don't be too eager Pride, we must bide our time"

"Very well…"

"None of you worry… we are seven united, sin will consume all!"

 **A/B: Sin will consume all! Hail Hard Drive!**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Like I said, I do plan to give each of these entities a single chapter to flesh them out more than what you've seen.**

 **However I also want to move the story forward a little bit (yes there is a story here)**

 **In case you haven't caught onto who the voice's are at the end:**

 **There are seven of them**

 **The are all evil in the eyes of the endless**

 **Pride is one of them**

 **Can I make it anymore obvious?**

 **Guess not...**

 **Make sure you review and follow and fav and do whatever else you can do!**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	9. Forgotten Past, Broken Promise

**Sup guys, girls and everything else!**

 **Sorry this took so long, it was my birthday in the eighteenth and I've been playing Katawa Shoujo...**

 **And I'm lazy...**

 **Anyways:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Death at Kuoh Academy**

 **Chapter Nine**

"Only one week to go!" screamed Dream as she jumped around the living room.

The sound of an entire room full of people banging their heads against something is a wonder sound to hear.

Painful for everyone involved…

But a wondrous sound never the less.

Dream heard this now…

"And this is why I wanted Dream to leave the dimensional gap, I could have easily have stayed there with her, but I would have gone mad" said Orphis with a sigh.

Orphis had arrived the day before, thinking that she was just early enough but Dream had made sure to accompany her partner wherever she went and to count down the days till the endless meeting.

"Well at least you have a nice partner…" thought Ryan as he flipped another pancake onto Pandora's plate.

"You alright master?" asked Dream as she settled down and walked over to the cooking entity.

"Yeah, I'm fine; and for god's sake, stop calling me master…" said Ryan with an eye roll.

"Not until I pass the test… master" she said with a sly wink.

Ryan rolled his eyes again before everyone went back to eating breakfast.

"When are Blake and Life meant to arrive?" asked Max after a few minutes.

"Whose Blake?" asked Asia curiously.

"He's the entity of fear, real nice guy, save for the fact that he makes everyone who looks at him see their biggest fear instead" explained Ryan as he washed the pan he had just used.

"Sounds like a real people person" muttered Rias sarcastically.

"I dunno when she's meant to get here, but if it's before the day of the actual meeting, it will have been far too soon" growled Ryan as he promptly crushed the tungsten pan between his hands.

"Oh come now, Life's not that bad" said Love as she sipped her tea.

"Only because she has to be polite to you, she outshines the Sin's when it comes to being alone with her" said Ryan as his eyes flashed black, he looked out window and sighed, "Fuck…"

"What?" asked Love looking around.

Ryan simply face palmed before walking over to the window, his outfit changing to his standard reaper clothes.

"Death jets" he said simply before taking a step out the window.

Four miniature cartoon skulls appeared around his legs, two by his ankles and two along the back of his calves. They floated about a ruler's length away from his body, but they still seemed to help him defy gravity, four jets of bright blue flames bursting forth from them.

"What the hell are those?" asked Issei as they all ran to the rooftop.

"The death jets are what allow Ryan to fly, Love has her cherub wings, Paradox and Pandora have their magic, Rage has his fire, Dream and Orphis have their dragon wings and so on" explained Lime as they burst out onto the roof.

Two figures could be seen floating opposite each other.

One had four jets of blue flames holding him up.

The other had a small tornado of leaves underneath them.

"Been a while hasn't it?" said the stranger.

"I wouldn't have minded a little bit longer" said Ryan with ice in his words.

"Oh shit…" sighed Lime as she whipped out her phone and pushed a single button.

"Never did know how to have any fun, always darkness and shadows with you" sighed the stranger.

"Better than your twisted version of order" spat Ryan.

"Better my madness then yours" said the figure bitterly.

"Because the entity of life just loves to exterminate all life on a planet every thousand years" said Ryan sarcastically.

"Don't compare my world image to your complete slavery bullshit" growled Life.

"Better that people have a chance to live then know that they're all going to die" retorted Ryan as the shadows surrounding him grew darker.

The wind began to pick up as the clouds covered the sun.

"I would never kill unless it was necessary, you're just mass murder who never lets his reapers rest in peace" shot Life.

"How fucking dare you… my entities came with me on their own free will" said Ryan darkly as black lightning began to spark out of the cloud of darkness, "At least I have human beings who are care about me, better than being a loner in the amazon"

The wind suddenly dropped, the other present entities rolled their eyes before raising their hands and summoning a collective protection field.

Life raised her hand and leveled it with Ryan; it was closed into a fist.

"Take that back…" she said simply.

"But that would imply I lied, I tend not to lie" said Ryan with a straight face.

Life opened her hand quickly and four massive vines burst out of the ground from behind her, all of them locked onto the reaper before them.

Ryan simply smirked before his left calf jet lit up and he bicycle kicked the first vine, the heat from the jet setting the second one on fire. As soon as his head was facing the ground, the other three jets kicked in and he narrowly avoided the remaining two vines before landing lightly on the roof.

"You missed…" he said simply as he watched the blue flames consume the vines.

Life touched down and raised her hand again.

Ryan did the same.

"WISDOM CHAINS!"

"DARKNESS DIMENSION!"

Ryan suddenly found himself restrained by hundreds of golden chains.

Life found herself consumed by pure inky blackness.

"Oh come on Lime! You called them!" shouted Ryan as he relaxed, there was no use in fighting the chains, he could break them but it would be pointless.

"Remember the last time you two fought for real… I almost lost an arm" said Blake as he snapped his fingers and released Life from the orb of black.

"You don't actually have a body Blake… none of us do, if we lose an arm, it means literally nothing" said Ryan as he was released and rubbed his wrists.

"True, but you get the idea" said the fear entity with a shrug.

 **SLAP!**

"Ok, maybe I deserved that one" said Ryan as he rubbed the side of his face.

"Hell yeah you did! I'm no loner you arrogant ass hole!" yelled Life as she raised her hand again.

Ryan quickly grabbed it and pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist so that their noses were almost touching.

"But that's what you love about me; I'm the only one you can't completely crush if they don't do what you say" he said smoothly before booping her on the nose and walking off, "That's everyone then! Guess it's just a matter of time now, keep counting Dream"

Lime appeared beside Life who was still blushing.

"Don't worry, he's a sociopath who can act exactly like you want him to act, and just a head's up, even though you could crush me without a thought, keep your hands off of him" growled Lime seriously.

"Hmm… like I would ever go for someone like him" huffed Life as she straightened her laurel around her head and tightened her toga before walking inside the house.

"Guess we've got eight of the most powerful beings in the universe staying with us" said Xenovia to Issei.

"And I thought Ryan and Lime were a handful" groaned Issei before Rias gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"It'll be fine, just a few more days and then they'll be gone" comforted Rias softly.

"Yeah… a few more days"

 **Two Days Later**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME MAX! YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER!" screamed Love as she fired arrow after arrow in the entities direction.

"Nope! The entity of jokes is in Europe at the moment… I'm the entity of rage, best known for my ability to piss people off" laughed Rage as he used his flaming sword to deflect all of the arrows.

"Parradox! Come snuggle with me!" whined Pandora as she blinked around the house, trying to catch the ever elusive blue bolt of lightning.

"Pandora, I love you with all my heart but just give me some space" yelled Paradox as he narrowly avoided his partners iron grip.

"I'm telling you Blake, fear is not a real emotion" said Knowledge with a sigh, his mask was sitting next to him and his long black hair was set down.

"Of course it fucking is! I wouldn't exist if it weren't!" yelled Blake in anger.

"That had better be humane and organic bacon Ryan" said Life as she sipped her green herbal tea.

"Nah, I just killed the pig this morning with my bare hands after weakening it with hundreds of poisons" said Ryan sarcastically.

Issei and Rias looked at each other before taking a deep breath in and trying to ignore the partners and their crazy antics.

If you take away the ability to destroy a country in a few minutes, the endless were actually just a group of pretty standard people. They were nice enough, but each of them had their own quirks and uniqueness about them.

Ryan loved to stay up late and read a good book with Lime.

Life would always get up early and tend to the Hyoudou garden on the roof.

Knowledge would occasionally just start stating random facts about stuff in general.

Fear would play pranks on the residents, usually involving them almost having heart attacks.

Love would play a powered up version of truth or dare…

Rage would annoy the shit out of everyone (save for Ryan who had an automatic bullshit shield)

Paradox would make the residents super old or really young

And Pandora would randomly summon things she sees on television or in a book.

It was defiantly a crazy time for the ORC members; and Issei's parents never suspected a thing.

"Are you calling me a liar?" asked Life as she and Ryan began to catch up.

"No… I just don't believe you" said Ryan after a thought.

"God give me strength to not blow up this building" sighed Life as she took a deep breath.

"Praying? That's new for you" said Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

"Says the entity that drank a potion that gave them emotions" countered Life.

"Touché… although it does feel nice to feel things again" said Ryan honestly, Life looked surprised.

"Really? Are you sure you're alright?" asked Life with the tiniest trace of worry.

"Yeah I'm fine; it just feels right to feel again. Not being able to feel happiness and sadness before made my job pretty difficult, but now it's easier to comfort people when they die, it feels right" said Ryan as he smiled softly.

Life gave her own small smile.

"Maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were… Ryan" said Life with a giggle.

"First time I've ever heard you laugh… Eva" said Ryan as he looked away.

"Well, don't get used to it… and I do give you permission to call me Eva instead of life from now on" said Eva with a blush.

"Same here… but Ryan instead of Eva of course" said Ryan with a chuckle as he snapped his fingers and the dishes washed themselves and packed themselves away.

The room was suddenly filled with a blinding light and Vali appeared from a magic circle, Biko and Kuroka were accompanying him.

The ORC burst into action until they were stopped by Ryan as he raised his hand.

"Vali, I know we're friends but you are still a terrorist in the ORC's eyes so please refrain from just waltzing in here to see me whenever you like, call ahead or something" said Ryan as the ORC stood down.

Kuroka walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"How could you!? Going after someone so young!" she yelled at him before turning away from.

"Wait… what?" asked Ryan as he rubbed his face.

Vali sighed before rubbing his temples.

"Come to the roof Ryan, it's… quite important" said Vali vaguely.

"Can we come?" asked Lime to both Vali and Ryan.

Ryan simply shrugged and looked at Vali.

"Sure…" he said after a moment.

Once they arrived on the roof they were greeted by none other than the Pendragon twins.

Once Arthur saw Ryan however, he drew his sword and tried to cut him down, before Le Fay got in-between them.

"Wait!" she screamed.

"Out of my way Le Fay, I'm going to cut this bastard down" roared Arthur before he was restrained by Kuroka and Biko.

"What is happening!?" yelled Ryan as he watched the two Youkai restrain the royal descendant.

Le Fay turned to face him before smiling widely and wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh my love! How I've missed you"

"WHAT!?" screamed Lime as her aura erupted into flames around her.

"Hold up… who are you again?" asked Ryan honestly as he gazed down at the blonde before him.

She looked up curiously.

"I'm Le Fay Pendragon, descendant of King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay" she said happily.

Ryan tried to remember anything about her but nothing came to mind.

"Alright then, any reason why you're here?" asked Ryan curiously.

"To marry you of course" she said as if it were the simplest thing ever.

Silence…

Pure silence…

Broken only by the sound of a laughing entity of rage…

"OH GOD! Ryan's getting married to a little witch! Oh that's fucking brilliant!" roared Max as he rolled across the rooftop.

"My apologies Miss. Pendragon but I'm afraid I have never met you up until this moment in time" said Ryan as he slipped out of her arms.

"Don't be silly Ryan, don't you remember? You saved me from a hideous monster, got injured and I healed you" said Le Fay with a smile.

"Nope… Nothing like that has ever happened to me" said Ryan seriously.

"But… you made me a promise" she said with watery eyes.

"I tend not to make promises I can't remember, so if you could just…" Ryan began until he felt a light hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see his master, he quickly bowed and so did Lime.

"I was afraid this would happen" said Ariana as she gestured for the two reapers to stand.

"What?" asked Ryan with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"When a reaper becomes a Grim Reaper, all memory and trace of the reapers previous life as a human is taken away save for their name, master and weapons" said Ariana softly.

"Of course, basic knowledge" said Ryan with a nod.

Ariana raised her hand and a large ball appeared in front of her.

"Touch the ball and all will be revealed" she said softly.

Not one to be afraid of confronting something, Ryan gently flicked the orb and a memory began to play on it.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The monster raised its claw to deal the finishing blow, the young girl couldn't move, her left arm was heavily injured and her magic was completely drained._

 _She could only watch as the creatures claws flew towards her._

 _She shut her eyes but nothing came._

 _She opened them and her vision was filled with that of another beings._

 _A young boy with brown hair and a black robe on, with the creature's claws driven straight through his back and out his stomach._

 _He winked at her before twisting sharply, coughing up blood and snapping the creature's claws off whilst they were still embedded in his stomach._

 _The creature roared in pain and swiped at the girl again, the boy raised his arms, determined not to let any harm come to the young girl._

" _NO!" screamed the girl, flames erupting from her finger tips and promptly vaporizing the creature._

 _The boy looked surprised before collapsing to the ground, his blood forming a pool around him._

 _ **One Hour Later**_

 _The boy's eyes opened to see a small fire; he felt that his stomach was wrapped in bandages. He tried to move but only felt blinding pain as a result._

" _Don't move, it was a near fatal injury" came the soft voice from behind him before the young girl walked in front of him and offered him a bowl of soup._

" _I've been through worse" he said with a weak smile as she feed him a spoonful of soup._

" _Why did you save me?" she asked once he had finished._

" _I couldn't just let you die" he said casually making her go red in the face, "Besides, I've already died, no need for another one too"_

" _What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously._

" _My name is Ryan Blackworth, I'm a reaper under the service of my master; the Grim Reaper Ariana" he said, trying to do a small bow before gasping in pain._

" _Hmm… sounds like a nice job" said the girl with a smile as she pressed a cold flannel to his forehead._

" _It's not bad, but where are my manners? Who might you be?" he asked._

" _I'm Le Fay Pendragon, I was out here trying to save the local village from a monster but it got the upper hand over me" explained the girl._

" _You can't be more than ten years old" said Ryan in disbelief._

" _I'm nine actually" she said with a pout._

" _That's not any better… but why bother saving me?" asked Ryan as he sat up._

" _Because… I wanted to ask you a favor" she said timidly._

" _Oh? And what would that be?" asked Ryan with a raised eyebrow._

" _Can you… I mean… will you… how do I say this" she stuttered before Ryan placed his hands on hers._

" _It's okay, take your time" said Ryan gently._

 _Silence filled the cave before four words were spoken._

" _Will you marry me?"_

" _You're only nine Le Fay" was the reply._

" _I can grow! It doesn't have to be now! I'll wait any amount of time! How old do I have be?" she asked, desperation and truth the only emotions present in her young eyes._

 _Ryan sighed before giving his answer._

" _Sixteen years old. You must be proficient in magical combat. If you cannot face another wendigo and win, then you are not strong enough, if you complete all of these, then I will marry you" said Ryan honestly._

" _Do you promise?"_

" _I promise"_

" _Then can I have a kiss?"_

" _Sure…"_

 _The two gently locked lips for no longer than two seconds, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching._

" _Ryan!"_

" _Le Fay!"_

 _A woman in a black hood ran in followed closely by a younger man with blonde hair._

 _Once they saw the bandaged Ryan and the healthy Le Fay they both breathed a sigh of relief._

" _Master, I'm sorry for worrying you" said Ryan as he tried to stand but yelled out in pain before collapsing to the ground._

" _I'm just glad you're alright, is the wendigo dead?" asked Ariana as she quickly set to work on healing his injuries._

" _It is; Miss. Pendragon killed it herself" said Ryan with a smile and both newcomers turned to face her._

 _Ryan gave her a small wink and she blushed deeply._

 _ **End Flashback**_

As soon as the flashback ended, everything hit Ryan like a ton of bricks; he was knocked to the ground by the sudden rush of memories and emotion.

"Ryan!" yelled Lime but she was stopped by Ariana.

"No! He must face this alone" she said firmly as everyone watched him writhe in pain as his senses were overloaded.

Eventually he calmed down and managed to find his feet.

He looked at Rage and gave a very weak smile.

"This is gonna be a very different kind of hangover" he said before passing out.

Le Fay caught him and held him close.

"Don't worry my love, I'm here for you" she whispered softly as she stroked his hair.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Alright, so explanation please!" yelled Issei as everyone, save for Ryan who was resting sat around the large dining table.

"It's simple isn't it?" said Rage with a laugh, everyone turning to look at him.

"Please elaborate then Max" said Love sarcastically.

"Alright then. Ryan and Le Fay meet when he was still a reaper, he saved Le Fay and she fell in love with him. He promised to marry him when she turned sixteen and got good at magic, she must have done so but Ryan became the Grim Reaper before she was ready and couldn't remember her" said Max and everyone had wide opened mouths, "What? Just because I'm an annoying son of a bitch doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about my partner and how her emotion works, I can see love written all over little Le Fay's face, it's been hard to wait hasn't it kid?"

Le Fay nodded.

"It was almost impossible for me to not try and find him before I was sixteen, I defeated my first wendigo the month after he left, I became the most powerful magic user the Pendragon family had seen since Morgan herself but I still couldn't be with him until I was sixteen. It's my birthday today so that was my only wish, it's a little bit jarring that he doesn't remember me but I can live with that if it means we can be together" she said with a thin smile.

"Imagine our surprise when she walks up to us first thing this morning and tells us she's getting married, Arthur almost destroyed the building we were staying in" chuckled Biko as he munched on a banana.

"I was simply misinformed, if my sister truly does love Ryan, then I see no reason why she can't marry him" said Arthur as he sipped his black tea.

"So I'm guessing I don't get a say in this?" came a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Ryan leaning on the door frame, his face was pale and he was wearing nothing but a pair of black track pants, his tanned chest left for everyone to see and three distinct scars on his stomach.

"I always wondered how you got those" said Blake as realization dawned on him.

Le Fay and Lime ran towards him but he stopped them by raising his hand.

"Not now, I promise I will sort this entire out, but it must be after the endless meeting. Dream comes first and then my attention is all yours Le Fay" said Ryan with a smile.

"Very well, I've waited six years, one more day isn't that much to ask" she said with a smile before pecking him on the cheek and running off, giggling like a child.

"Well, I can move the meeting forward if you want?" asked paradox but Ryan simply shook his head.

"I need a day of rest, I just needed to see that you hadn't blown each other up after I passed out… it's happened before" said Ryan quickly as he saw everyone go to argue.

"Well have a good sleep master, see you tomorrow" said Dream with a wave.

Ryan didn't say anything but waved a goodbye before making his way back to his room.

"He's got a prime body" noted Xenovia.

"Hand's off our brother" said Orphis and Pandora simultaneously as they got right in her face.

 **Ryan's Room**

"You knew didn't you?" asked Ryan as he stood before his master.

"I had my suspicions" she said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" growled Ryan a tinge of anger in his words.

"I assumed she would give up and forget about it, she was nine at the time, I had no idea it was true love" said Ariana honestly.

"I know… but now that I remember, I did feel something for her, but I also feel for Lime and I know how much it will hurt one if I commit to the other, what am I supposed to do?" groaned Ryan as he paced his room.

"You could start a harem and 'get all the bitches' as Max says" giggled Ariana.

Ryan was less than amused.

"I'm not a man whore, hell, I've never even been in a normal relationship, how would I start with two?" said Ryan before just deciding to go to bed, "Screw it, I'll devote more mental energy to it after the meeting"

He had almost drifted to sleep when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his right side.

Stiffening, he saw a nearly completely naked Le Fay dressed in only her underwear softly snoring next to him.

A small movement to his left alerted him to his reaper, also wearing only her underwear, wrapped around his left side, lost in sleep as well.

"God dammit"

 **A/N: So there's that...**

 ***Set's up fort***

 **My hate shield is ready, come at me bruh!**

 **Seriously though, thoughts, comments, reviews, fav, follow and all that good stuff!**

 **Next chapter will defiantly introduce the actual enemies... maybe... don't quote me on that!**

 **Just PM and stuff if you're confused or whatever.**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for watching.**

 **Bye!**


	10. Meet the Reapers: South America

**Hey ya!  
**

 **Been a while since my last update but don't worry!**

 **I've got chapter ten right behind this... it should be up by the end of the week if life is good to me.**

 **So this is a fun little chapter which introduces the reapers, I might put one every three chapters or so.**

 **Otherwise:**

 **Enjoy!**

When life gives you lemons, trade them for limes to put in your tequila.

Every cloud has a silver lining… which you can mine and sell for tequila.

The grass is greener on the other side… tequila!

Look, what I'm saying is that tequila is really good…

That reminds me…

I'm currently in the middle of a battle…

Drinking from my flask of tequila!

 **Chapter One: Roberto Alhambra**

Oh… and my name's Roberto Alhambra, I am a reaper under the service of the Grim Reaper Ryan. I try and protect South America from any supernatural or mystic beings that try and fuck shit up.

"Will… you… stop… shooting… magic… at… me!" I yell as I dodge every bolt thrown in my direction.

The succubus simply screams and launches more magic at me, fucking figures… This demon has been draining local men of life energy and I was sent to deal with her.

I summon my reaper weapons too me.

Two dual desert eagle pistols fill my hands, I grin before adjusting my wide brimmed fedora and clicking my neck.

I turn rapidly and fire a single round at the approaching ball of magic, the bullet absorbs the magic and tears off the demons left arm in the process.

It screams in pain and I kick off a wall and side flip, firing three shots upside down which tear off her legs and remaining arm.

She is withering in pain on the ground as I approach, she tries to spit acid at me but I kick her in the teeth before she can even build it up.

"I'd ask if you had any last words but I don't feel like listening to your shit right now…" I say honestly and promptly shoot her in the head.

A pure black ball of energy floats up and out of her back, I grab it and crush it without a single hesitation, pure evil doesn't even deserve my time of observation.

 ***DING!***

My phone vibrates lightly in my left breast pocket; I whip it out and quickly scan the message.

 _Hey Roberto!_

 _Master wants you guys to go and grab the powers for the upcoming meeting. Alex's in charge of getting the angels, Mary's got Odin and you've got the devils!_

 _Have fun!_

 _Jason_

 _P.s Don't try and drink with them… they are devils, be respectful!_

I'm a little surprised I was picked to escort the four great Satan's to the meeting but I certainly can't complain.

I would have thought Bobby was a better pick than me… still not completely comfortable with that guy yet… Not even sure if it's a guy for starters!

I let my guns go and they turn quickly into black shadows before vanishing completely.

I walk over to the nearest wall and draw a small pentagram with a star in the middle of it, it glows black for a second before fading. A second later a large portal opens and I can see the main headquarters of the underworld in front of me from a birds eye view.

I take another swig of tequila before diving head first through…

Mistake 1!

It turns out that the devils have pretty tight security around the main headquarters of the underworld. As soon as the portal shut I found myself looking at least twenty heavily armed devils that were rapidly flying towards me.

"Mierda"

They begin to fire bolts of magic at me and I have to rapidly twist my body, barley avoiding them. Since reapers can't fly we are taught how to engage air enemies, however, most times, a fight is over before an enemy can take off.

I summon my pistols and take aim at the nearest devil; I switch the round to a short range blink round and fire.

It hits him in the center of the chest and I feel myself vanish and reappear almost instantly, right on top of the devil I hit.

"What the…" he says before I kick off of him and grab onto the nearest tower, clinging to the edge of it with my fingertips.

Unfortunately, all the devils feel like firing at me and I'm forced to bullet blink and leap off devils, and the worst part is that I can't hurt them!

A devil eventually manages to grow the balls and send a ball of lethal energy towards me, I dodge it and fire a bullet at his weapon, it hits his hand and the next bolt of energy flies off to the left.

Death dammit…

Being able to see things at a far slower pace than regular magical beings allows me to see the bolt of magic is going to hit another devil guard.

I kick off the current devil I grabbed onto and fired a blink round towards the devil in question. I wrap my arms around them and flare up my magic, shield magic is not my specialty, Bobby and Lime are there for a reason, but I'm still better than Alex and Walter…

The bolt burns my flesh but the devil, who I now realize is a female, is completely protected.

I however, am flung downwards and find myself smashing through a large piece of glass, I just manage to fire a grapple round before I hit the ground, it slows my descent before I hit the ground but I still end up rolling just in case.

"Who are you?" a shocked voice asks from behind me.

I quickly spin and flick my body backwards as a bolt of purple magic flies over me.

The doors to the room suddenly burst open and I see three familiar faces.

"Oh thank death! Mr. Lucifer! Mr. Beelzebub! Miss. Leviathan! You can't imagine how happy I am to see you! This psycho is attacking me!" I yell, gesturing to my attacker.

"Roberto Alhambra correct?" asked Sir Zecks with a raised eyebrow.

"You know this person Zecks?" asked the attacker as he lowered his hand.

"Yes… he is a reaper under the service of the latest reincarnation of the lord Death" explained Zecks.

"Oh my word! Forgive my rudeness sir… My name is Falbium Asmodeus, one of the four great Satan's" said the man as he bowed lowly.

"No need for that, I'm sorry I broke your window. Although I wasn't aware you had so many guards here" I say with a chuckle.

"Yes… we're very big on security here, but moving on. Why have you come here?" asked Beelzebub curiously.

"Oh right! I'm here to be your escort to the endless meeting in a few days, Death sent me himself" I say, it wasn't technically true but it wasn't false either. Jason had told me but Ryan had told him to tell me.

"Very well… we will give you a room to stay in until the day comes" said Sir Zecks as he gestured for me to follow.

I let my guns fade and whip out my flask of tequila; I take a quick swig before I become aware of someone staring at me.

"For beings who are hundreds of years old, you certainly don't know that it's rude to stare Miss. Leviathan" I say before taking another sip.

"O…oh! I'm sorry, I was just interested in your weapons" she said honestly, moving to walk beside me.

I smirk and roll my eyes before summoning one and handing it to her as I hold the barrel.

"Have a look, don't worry, only I can fire it" I say as she gulps nervously.

Her eyes widen as she inspects the weapon over, she ejects the clip, examining the rounds I had preloaded in there.

"These are some pretty heavy hitting shells, but what are these rounds?" she asks as she holds a blink round.

I quickly take the gun, load the clip and cock the pistol before aiming at a nearby chandelier.

"They're called blink rounds…" I say simply before pulling the trigger and promptly vanishing.

The chandelier shuddered a little as I land lightly on it; I quickly flip off and land in front of Ajuka. He takes a step back in surprise before smirking.

"Nice little invention, I assume the time and space entities helped create them?" he asked politely.

"Sure did, mainly Panda though" I said absently as I held out the gun to the Satan, "Wanna look?"

"Thank you very much" he said with the same form of politeness he would give an entity.

"You're welcome?" I say sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

We continue to walk in silence, said silence only ever broken by my constant tequila sipping.

"Whatcha drinking?" asks Serafall suddenly.

I inwardly chuckle before holding the flask out to her.

"Death Tequila, have a try" I say, trying to keep my laughter in.

Mistake 2!

"Pfft… is that supposed to scare me?" she says as she snatches the flask and takes a huge gulp.

I facepalm so hard it leaves a large red hand print on my face, I take of my hat and flip it upside down as Serafall throws up the contents of her stomach into it.

"Oh my word… is she alright?" asked Asmodeus in surprise as she retches more.

"She'll be fine; the first time is always the worst. This was actually the first kind of alcohol created, Ryan gives me ten bottles a year for my birthday and I always keep a flask on me. Helps me concentrate, it's like liquid acid to anyone else save for us two, I'm surprised Miss. Leviathan hasn't passed out… spoke to soon" I say with a grimace as her eyes roll back and I quickly catch her, I disintegrate my hat and summon a new one before picking her up bridal style.

"You should probably take her to her room, how long will she be out for?" asked Sir Zecks.

"About an hour given that she's a Satan, she would have died as a human and knocked out instantly ass a normal ranked devil, hell, even my fellow reapers can't keep it down, most of the entities hate it too" I say as I hold her gently.

"I see… here is the map of the headquarters, we must depart to attend a meeting, I believe you will be able to find your way to her room?" asked Ajuka with a raised eyebrow.

"Not a problem me amigo!" I say with a bow, the three Satan's give a nod of approval before swiftly departing.

I take a quick look at map and realize that this place is fucking huge, however it's divided into four rough sections: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus and Leviathan. I make my quickly to Serafall's section but another snag, her section is just as massive!

I look in a couple of rooms for a devil to ask but they're all empty, I wander for another ten minutes before coming across a bright pink door with the words: Little Levian written on it.

"Might as well try" I say to myself, I knock gently before pushing the door open.

Serafall shifts lightly in my arms as we enter and I'm hit by a wave of incredibly girly smelling perfume that smells stronger than my tequila!

"By the entities… that's not natural" I say with a cough as I lay the Satan down on her bed, I try to let her go but she ends up pulling me down unconsciously and rolling on top of me.

"Don't go…" she whimpers in her dreams.

Death give me strength… Guess I'm going to be sleeping with a Satan tonight, not bad!

Hopefully she doesn't panic when she wakes up…

I take a good chug of tequila before closing my own eyes and getting some well-earned rest.

Mmm…

Tequila!

 **A/N:**

 **So there we go!**

 **If you enjoyed that little snippet... then yeah!**

 **I will be pairing reapers up with characters so there is a point to this.**

 **Till next time though:**

 **REview, fav and follow!**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	11. The Beginning of the End

**Whats up guys, girls and everyone in between!  
**

 **Sorry this took so long, life and stuff... meh!**

 **Shit's about to go down in this chapter, I made it extra long just for you!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Ten**

The day had arrived…

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and there was a giant invisible dragon flying around the town…

Just another normal day…

"Alright Dream, come on back, it's time" said Ryan softly, the words being transmitted telepathically.

"Sure thing master" thought Dream as she shrank back down and landed softly beside him.

"Nervous?" asked Ryan as the two walked back into the house.

"A little" said Dream honestly.

"Good… you're a shining example to every other entity, if you put in enough effort, you can do anything, even become an endless" said Ryan, getting the entity to blush.

"You're just saying that" she said humbly.

"Maybe… maybe not, the point is, you're gonna rock it today, just keep a cool head and answer clearly and you'll be sweet, I bet my scythe on it" said Ryan as the two split ways so Dream could get changed.

The reaper himself made his way to the living room where the other eight entities, ORC, Azazel, Rossweisse and Vali team were waiting.

"How does she look?" asked Knowledge, his mask set in place making his voice far more sage like.

"She's scared, I don't blame her, only five other entities have tried to become endless and none have succeeded" said Ryan as he rubbed the back of his head.

For the first time in a million years, he had felt his age and it didn't feel too good.

"All ready!" came the excited voice of Dream as she came in, looking fresh and clean.

Everyone was dressed properly, most of the ORC were in their uniforms, the Vali team had even put on some better attire, Vali wore a shirt and tie along with Biko, Arthur was already prim and proper so nothing adjusted there, Kuroka wore a black dress that showed off a little more than necessary but was still acceptable.

Le Fay, Lime and Koneko were wearing similar dresses, blue, lime and purple respectively.

Each of the entities had their standard attire on, Max had slicked back his hair, Love had added a touch of makeup, Orphis had tried to practice her smile a bit more, Knowledge had shined his mask and dusted off his robes, Ryan had put a field on Blake so that he didn't induce near fatal shocks to those looking at him. Paradox and Pandora had matching outfits, unisex clothes but in their respective colors.

Ryan was wearing his normal reaper gear but it had an unusual shine to them on this day, as if it knew it was an important day.

"When are the others meeting us?" asked Lime as she walked over to her master.

"I've got them to escort the other powers there, once we open it from here, they should be able to cross over" said Ryan as he clicked his neck, "Alright, let's do this"

Paradox and Pandora nodded and two swords materialized, one purple, the other neon blue. They grabbed their respective swords and everyone got into a group. Le Fay and Lime grabbed Ryan's hand as he rolled his eyes.

"Through time and space we call to you, every time we ask, you let us through. We ask again on this bright sunny day, allow us passage, lest you pay" said the twins simultaneously, their blades glowing purple and blue.

"Sounds a bit dark don't ya think?" asked Issei to Kiba.

"Alright everyone, try not move, make sure you can always see us because if you don't you will die a most horrible death" said Ryan with a smile as if this were an amusement park ride.

"Wait…" began Rias but the twins quickly slashed their swords through the air creating a large cross.

Ryan and Eva walked forward and shoved their hands into the tear before pulling it backwards, revealing an endless moving palate of colors.

"Now you pussies, follow me" cheered Ryan as he dived head first through.

 **The Void**

"Hmm… it's a little smaller than I remember" said Ryan as he looked around the large dome of a room.

The sound of beings falling through a portal onto their faces is a very funny one indeed, Ryan heard this and turned around to see the ORC, Vali team and Dream sprawled across the ground.

"A little bit of warning next time?" asked Issei as he rolled Koneko off of his back.

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Ryan with a chuckle before snapping his fingers.

Alexander suddenly appeared in front of him, the four seraphs appearing alongside him.

"Master" he said with a bow before leading the leaders of heaven to their seats.

Roberto arrived next, the four devil kings in tow.

"Make it here alright?" asked Ryan to his South American reaper.

"Did indeed sir, that Leviathan girl though, she sure can't handle her tequila if ya know what I mean" whispered Roberto and the two gave a small chuckle before he led them to their seats.

Ryan felt a sudden embrace from behind him which could only belong to one of his reapers.

"Mary, I assume you got Odin here safely?"

"Sure did! Say… is it weird that he asked what underwear I was wearing?" asked the red haired reaper as she pointed to the bearded god walking towards his seat.

"Just a little…" said Ryan as he watched her walk towards her seat.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle and I am… is that you Ryan?" came a high pitched voice.

"Randy?" guessed Ryan before a man in a multi colored suit and top hat appeared in front of them.

"RYAN!"

"RANDY!"

The two embraced before they got some odd looks.

"Oh right… this is the entity of randomness, he's the reason the butterfly effect exists" explained Ryan as he took a bow.

"That's right! I also like eating cake on the back of humpback wales whilst talking with the queen" said the strange man as his eyes began pulsing different colors.

"Umm… nice to meet you" said Asia as he got close to her.

"Likewise" he said with a tip of his hat before wandering off to the entity section of the seating.

The other four reapers suddenly appeared, each dressed in their standard reaper gear which looked better than usual.

"Master"

"Sir"

"G'day"

And a single nod from Bobby was all he got before they went off their own ways.

The other endless had taken their positions at the front of the room, a long table facing towards the occupants of the room.

Suddenly, a large man in a green hood appeared and handed Ryan a letter.

The entity red it over before giving a small smile.

"Looks like Santa's gonna be making an appearance" said Ryan to the ORC.

"What!?" cried Issei loudly, "You mean the real Santa is coming here?"

"I sure am" said a voice before the living embodiment of wellbeing and harmony appeared.

"Holy moly!" exclaimed Issei as he saw her.

Picture the hottest girl you can, give her snowy white hair, put her in a slutty Santa costume and make her twice as hot.

Then you got half of what they were looking now.

"Santa's a girl?" asked Kiba; even he couldn't deny she was desirable.

"She is; the entity system is a little bit sexist, there's an imbalanced ratio of guys to girls, about seventy to thirty" explained Ryan before a spring of mistletoe appeared above him from thin air and he was tackled to the ground.

Everyone could only watch as Santa kissed the shit out of him, his arms flailing about, unable to free himself.

Finally she gave him air and looked at him with a cheeky smile.

"I missed my little reaper" she said softly.

"You could literally just ask me for a kiss, I would happily give you one and it would be far better for both of us instead of crushing me! Just because my previous selves didn't like it doesn't mean I don't" said Ryan as he tried to see past her bust.

"Hmm… alright, can I have a kiss?" she asked and Ryan gently touched her lips with his.

"There… now get off me!" he yelled and she neatly backflipped off of him.

"Damn… why are entities so good looking?" asked Issei sadly before getting a glare from Rias.

"Is that everyone" asked Life as Santa took her seat.

A card flew towards him and he caught it without looking.

"Nope…" he said with a sigh as a man dressed in domino mask, bright red cape and Lycra leotard appeared.

"Ryan… good to see you, is ma buddy Roberto here? I'm looking forward to doing shots with him again"

"Good to see you too Pedro" said Ryan as the two entities fist bumped, "Thought you'd be in Vegas"

"And miss out on this? Not likely, I've got money on this, especially since you taught her" said the entity of probability, chance and luck before walking towards his seat.

"Better get this started, its Death's roll to talk remember" said Life as she patted him on the back and went to her seat.

Ryan took a deep breath before he sealed off the portals in and out of the void.

 **Somewhere Close**

" _It's time Shalba, come to us!"_

 **The Void**

"Ladies, gentlemen, angels, devils, fallen, entities, reapers and fellow endless I thank you all for attending this meeting, although we are here to judge a certain entity we also have a few pieces of news and if anyone has anything to say or ask, this is their time to do so. I open the floor to anyone first" said Ryan as he took his seat, Life on his left and Knowledge on his right.

"Well I'm happy to say that deaths have been down this year from murders and other none natural matters so we have that" said Life happily.

"Yay!" cried Ryan sarcastically as she took her seat again.

"I've got an update from the North Pole" said Santa as she got to her feet.

"Very well" said Ryan as he acknowledged her.

"The Dasher Satellite has been acting up recently, I' wondering if any of the entities know the cause of it" she asked as she bought up a planet view, a red dot above Africa began to blink.

"It might be nothing, Panda can you and Paradox give it a look after we're done here?" asked Ryan.

"Sure thing" said the space entity with her thumbs up.

"Thanks a bunch Panda" said Santa with a wink as she took her seat.

Michael raised his hand.

"Archangel, do you have something to ask or contribute?" said Ryan curiously.

"As the current ruler of heaven I simply wish to know two pieces of information, is that alright?" asked Michael as he stood up.

"Of course" said Ryan as he gestured for him to continue.

"What is this satellite that… Santa spoke of?"

"The reindeer satellite network is an advance weapons and monitoring system created by the entities of Knowledge, Death and Harmony, it's original purpose is to monitor the human population, it is the system that my reapers use to locate threats against humans, the Rudolph satellite is the only one in the network with weapon capabilities, it has the destructive firepower to wipe out an entire country with a single orbital strike, however it requires the entire endless council to activate it" explained Ryan with a calmness and maturity that surprised everyone save for the endless and reapers, there was no joking tone here, no sarcasm, he was completely serious and it unnerved a few of the members present.

"I see… but, is that not an extremely dangerous thing to have?" asked Michael after a moment.

"It is… however, unlike humans, we tend not wipe out a country whenever it annoys us" replied Ryan, leaving no more room for discussion.

"My other question is for the entity known as life" said Michael, gesturing to said entity.

"Oh? What does the Archangel of heaven wish to know from me?" asked Eva in a surprised tone.

Ryan tensed; he already knew where this was going.

"I told him to drop it…" he growled softly, Knowledge put his hand on his shoulder and simply shook his head.

"God was the first entity of life correct" said Michael.

"Correct, I am the second entity of life, he was a very wise man" said Eva with a nostalgic smile.

"If that is so, then why have you not taken charge over heaven again?" asked Michael and Ryan got to his feet.

"I thought I told you…" he began but was cut off by Eva who got to her feet.

"Thank you Death, but the archangel asked me" she said, not in a scolding tone, but simply wishing to deal with it herself.

"My apologies Life; please continue" said Ryan as he took his seat.

"Archangel, I do not believe I have ever told the angels why I do not rule like my master once did, it is very simple actually. When your creator passes on, you have one two options; you can either follow in their footsteps, or… you can craft your own path; I have decided on the latter, of course if you ever require my assistance, you need only ask. I will not however, take control over heaven again, you have been doing a wonderful job thus far and I see no reason to take that away from you" said Life with a smile.

The only sound that could be heard was the soft chuckling of two entities: Rage and Death.

"Very well, I understand, thank you for giving me a straight answer" said Michael with a bow as he sat back down.

"Anyone else?" asked Ryan, when no one stepped forward he cleared his throat, "Very well, now for the reason we are all gathered here today, could the Entity of Dreams and Happiness please step forward for judging"

Dream got to her feet and swiftly moved to the area before the endless table.

"Is the entity ready?" asked Life.

"I am" said Dream, a tiny bead of sweat running down the side of her face.

"Excellent, your first test will be from me" said Life as jumped over the table and stood a few meters away from her.

Dream looked quickly at Ryan who simply winked at her before she turned back to face Life.

"Make life"

Dream nodded, Ryan had told her that Life would be the easiest to accomplish.

She raised her hand and focused on what she wanted.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Remember Dream, you sometimes forget that you're the entity of both dreams and happiness. Use both of them to create life and you will pass with flying colors" said Ryan as the two entities sat on a tree branch._

 _ **Flashback End**_

It was small at first, a red glow here, a pulse of orange there. Suddenly a small fish popped out of Asia's head.

"What the?"

Soon the room was filled with various animals and creatures, all emerging from the occupant's minds.

"Bringing their deepest happiness to life; excellent work dream. A pass from me" said Life with a smile as she returned to her seat.

"Thank you" sighed Dream with relief.

Rage got to his feet and stood in front of the silent entity.

"Make me mad" he said simply.

Silence.

"Did you hear me?" asked Rage after a minute.

Silence.

Rage turned to face Ryan with a look of rage on his face as another minute passed.

"You son of a bitch…" he growled as Ryan was almost screaming in laughter, yet not a sound was heard, "Fine! You get a pass from me!"

"YES!" screamed Dream loudly and fist pumped the air.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Max hates being ignored, so simply don't say anything, cast a silence spell on the rest of us so he can't hear anything and you'll be fine" said Ryan as he threw a bottle into the air and Dream vaporized it._

" _Doesn't sound hard" said Dream with a smile._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Paradox and Pandora came forward next; both of them gave Dream a reassuring smile.

"Are you ready Dream?" they asked together.

"I am" she said swiftly.

"Very well" they said, and they both raised a hand.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Now the thing with the twins is that I have no idea what they might throw at you, with all the other entities that have come forward, only one has ever made it too them, Paradox locked him a time cube and almost drove him insane" said Ryan with a sigh as he picked her up and carried her bridal style._

" _I think I'll be able to handle it" said Dream as she nuzzled up against him._

 _ **Flashback End**_

A human sized black hole suddenly appeared between the entities and Dream had to react fast.

Her wings kicked in but the pure sucking force was quickly overwhelming her, she couldn't believe she would fail here. She tried to fight for a few more seconds until she finally realized that she simply couldn't win and let her self-go.

"I'm sorry master…"

Darkness…

"A pass from us!" cheered both twins from the darkness.

Dream opened her eyes and saw a smiling Paradox and Pandora looking at her with wide eyes.

"What happened?" she asked as she teetered around.

"You passed our test" said Pandora as she helped steady the still shaking entity.

"But I got sucked into the black hole" said Dream in an immense amount of confusion.

"Exactly… you see Dream, a good endless must know when a fight is unwinnable, if you accept defeat and stop fighting, then that proves that you know when a battle is lost" explained Paradox before the twins took their seats.

Dream breathed a sigh of relief before looking at Ryan who gave her a wink causing her to blush.

Knowledge took to the stage next; Dream looked incredibly nervous but still determined.

"How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" he asked, snorts of laughter could be heard from the rage and death entities as they fell of their chairs laughing.

"Fifty five pieces… assuming Canadian woodchuck of course" said Dream after a moment of thought.

"Correct… a pass from me" said Knowledge with a bow before returning to his seat.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _The thing with Knowledge is that he'll ask you a common tongue twister and you'll have to know the answer. Just study up on some silly ones and you'll be fine" said Ryan as he tossed her a book of riddles and jokes._

" _Really?" asked Dream in a surprised tone._

" _He wants you pass, so there is no reason for him to make it hard, don't worry!" assured Ryan with a smile._

" _Alright" said Dream with her own smile._

 _ **End flashback**_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" yelled Rage as he leapt to his feet.

"My test for Dream… it takes real knowledge to know how much wood a wood chuck…" began Knowledge before Rage raised his hand and slithered back under the desk.

Love took her place in front of Dream and looked at Ryan and Paradox who simply nodded.

"Time field" the both said softly as they raised their hands, a bubble of magic encompassed the two female entities before them.

"What the heck is that?" asked Issei absently.

"That Mr. Hyoudou is a localized time field, it's really meant to keep us for knowing what going on in there, if you were to touch it, it would either age you rapidly or make you so young that you would cease to exist" explained Knowledge.

"Why?"

"Because the test that is required from Love is to tell her who you truly love the most and we have decided that that is a secret that only she must know" said Ryan with a wave of his hand.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _For Love's test, you're just gonna have to be truthful. Not much I can say otherwise" said Ryan with a shrug._

" _But… I don't know who I love, I could say Orphis since she is my partner" suggested the entity._

" _Remember Dream, Love isn't something that is clearly defined. It could be someone who makes you happy and safe. Whose there for you and puts you ahead of them, Love is not just limited too… well love!" said Ryan before he spun quickly and caught an arrow, "I'm not wrong!"_

" _I know!" came another voice from the house followed by a bout of laughter._

" _So just be honest?" asked Dream hesitantly._

" _You'll be fine Dream, I believe you will so there's no hope you'll fail" said Ryan with a wink before walking back towards the house._

 _ **End Flashback**_

 **Inside the bubble**

"So Dream… you already know what I'm going to ask you but I have to say it all for reasons… Whom does your heart belong too?" asked Love as the time bubble settled around them.

Dream took a deep breath and said her answer.

"The living embodiment of death has my heart"

Love took a breath of her own.

"I see… not surprising with all the effort he has put into you over these past few months. You will get a pass from me if you answer one more question" said Love with a smile.

"Of course"

"Why?"

Dream thought for a minute on it, why did she love Ryan? Was it because of the effort and help he had put in and given to her training? No… that wasn't it.

"Because he's the first entity I've met who is more human than entity" she said honestly.

Love smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Excellent answer" she said before a sad frown appeared on her face, "However let me give you one word of advice"

"Hmm? What would that be?" asked Dream curiously.

"Don't get involved" she said darkly.

"W...what?"

"Life might have been first but second only to Knowledge, Death knows the most about the universe and its darkest secrets. You weren't around when it happened, but there was a battle fought between the endless and another group of very powerful beings… we beat them but death; it was never the same. Something happened to it that day and it had been passed along the various generations of Grim Reapers. I'm not trying to dissuade you from interacting with him but I'm giving you a fair warning, Le Fay and Lime are fine since they will die in the blink of an eye for him, but for you and I, it will not be so easy, he will hide things from us, he already does, you must have noticed it… all I'm saying is, be careful. A pass from me" said Love softly and the time bubble dissipated before Dream could ask anything else.

Dream looked at Ryan who gave her a nod of approval, knowing that she passed. A small tinge of red entered her cheeks but she quickly composed herself.

"Looks like I'm up!" said Blake as he walked over.

"Oh dear…" groaned Ryan.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I don't know what I'm afraid of! I'm a giant damn dragon! Nothing on the planet scares me!" yelled Dream as she ran around her room._

" _Just relax Dream, when the moment comes, you'll know what to say. Trust me!" said Ryan with a wink._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Dream nodded and prepared herself.

"You are to yell out your biggest fear to everyone present in this room" said Blake casually.

Dream drew in a deep breath and let out her answer.

"I'M AFRAID OF LETTING THE LIVING EMBODIMENT OF DEATH DOWN AND FAILING!"

Blake was almost knocked over by the sheer volume in her voice.

"P…Pa… Pass!" he said whilst stumbling back to his chair.

"And last but not least, me" said Ryan as he walked up to give her his test.

"I'm ready" said Dream, determination in each of her words.

"The entity of Dreams and Happiness, you have been tested by each member of the endless council, each member has an emotion linked to them, some more obvious than others. I am the only one that does not, state which endless has which emotion and why I do not" said Ryan slowly.

"Well… Rage represents rage and anger obviously; Knowledge represents… greed and avarice for the constant need to know; Fear represents fear of course; Life represents will… the will to live; Time represents hope… hope as time goes on; Space represents compassion… the ability to empathize with everything and everyone everywhere and lastly; love represents the emotion of love. You, the entity of death do not represent an emotion because death is emotionless, it cannot be escaped regardless of what you think about it. One must simply accept their fate and make the most of the bit in-between with the emotions given to them" said Dream after a moment.

Silence filled the room.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Now my test is the only one I can't tutor you in, I can give you a hint though" said Ryan as he sipped a can of instant coffee._

" _I can use all the help I can get" said Dream as she sipped a can of soda._

" _Study up on emotions and get to know them well, it may or may not help you when it comes to my turn" said Ryan with a grin as he crushed his can against the side of his head._

" _I'll do that" as Dream did the same._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Congratulations Dream, I am over joyed to say that you have passed my test; which means you have become an endless" said Ryan with a soft smile.

The words flew into Dreams face and it took her brain a moment to process them all.

"YES!" she screamed before crashing her lips into Ryan's.

Said entity of death was so surprised that he tripped over backwards and landed straight on his ass.

Dream didn't care and neither did the crowd as they gave a thunderous applause.

The other endless circled the two entities and Dream eventually let Ryan go as they both got to their feet.

"Let the initiation begin" said Life as the endless formed a circle around her and raised their hands.

"Don't worry Dream, it doesn't hurt… that much" said Paradox with a laugh as his eyes lit up blue.

Eight beams of energy struck Dream and she began to float upwards, he eyes glowing as if they were on fire. A cascading aura of red, yellow and orange encompassed her form before it faded and she softly touched back down again.

"Wow… I feel, powerful" she said, he hands buzzing and glowing with energy.

"Phew… you should, we each give you a portion of our power, which allows your current amount to build on. Ours will regenerate but it'll take a few days" explained Ryan as he caught his breath.

Knowledge suddenly fell to the floor.

"ARGH!" he screamed.

"Terrance!" yelled Ryan before he too was forced to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Ahh shit!" he yelled before suddenly falling quite.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" asked Life with a worried look.

Ryan looked at Knowledge before nodding.

"Everyone in this room, get behind myself and Knowledge… NOW!" he roared, his voice taking on a far deeper and darker tone.

Tendrils of darkness began to swirl around his figure as the gods, angels, devils, reapers and other entities rushed alongside the other six endless behind Death and Knowledge.

Two large books, attached by chains appeared from the sleeves of Knowledge's robes; Ryan clicked his neck and took a step forward.

"They must be behind the reindeer satellite going down, it was the one over Africa… how did we miss it?" asked Ryan to Knowledge.

"They can't have escaped without the help of an outsider, you don't think" asked Knowledge with genuine fear.

"No, it's not them… they're gone for now" said Ryan before a ripple caught his attention.

A figure appeared through a rip which formed where the ripple was, everyone gasped save for Death and Knowledge.

"Shalba Beelzebub I assume?" asked Ryan, his voice was layered and incredibly deep. His normally cheerful tone was completely gone, the numerous previous deaths all contributing their voices to his, he radiated power and everyone save for the original seven endless were terrified.

"No Shalba here Death… don't you remember your old friends?" said the figure of Shalba; however his voice was incredibly feminine.

"You are not welcome here Sins… if you return to your book no harm shall come to you" said Knowledge, his aura flickering around him.

"Knowledge, knowledge, knowledge. The smartest man in the world and you still don't know a thing, we're aware that a new endless was just made and that means you're both far weaker then when we originally faced you… if you give up now, no harm will… oh who are we kidding!? We're going to skin you all alive!" growled Shalba's form.

Death raised his hand… Ryan was gone, only pure power remained.

"Last chance Sins, return or be destroyed"

"Oh… I sense some real emotion in your voice today, a little bit of Max and maybe some cupid? Got the sweets for someone have we? It wouldn't happen to be that pretty little blonde with the strange hat would it? Maybe the cute little green and black head… no? Well if we kill them all it should…"

Ryan moved faster than even Paradox could see and appeared directly in front of Shalba's figure.

"Soul Shatter…" he said softly, laying a single finger on Shalba's chest.

Shalba's body was torn apart, no, more than that; it was vaporized in an explosion of black light.

Seven bright colors burst forth from the destroyed body, each taking the form of an exceptionally beautiful woman.

"Pride, Lust, Envy, Jealousy, Wrath, Gluttony and Sloth. We are the seven deadly sins, here to kill you all" they said in unison.

"EXPLODING CHAINS!" roared Knowledge as thousands of chains burst from the ground around them and completely covered the seven women before exploding in a blinding flash of golden light.

As the smoke faded, a pale hand could be seen waving as if to scold a naughty child.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" asked Gluttony with narrowed eyes.

"No… however it gave Sadness, Santa, Randomness and Fate the time to erect a shield around everyone, aided by the reapers, you're not getting to them. So what will it be Sins? Feel like facing the endless again? It didn't turn out so well for you last time" said Knowledge calmly.

Gluttony seemed surprised at how quickly the entities and reapers had reacted but still kept her confident smile.

"You may outnumber us by two, but we have drained the magical energy of a true Satan so we are fully powered, you were weakened and have only one full powered member who can barely be called an endless" mocked Wrath.

Dream looked afraid but didn't back down.

"Dream is an endless whichever way you look at it, now stand down or die" barked Death, his gloved hands pulsing black.

Lust licked her lips and black bile exploded out of her mouth, Death simply raised his hand and absorbed it, before giving out a small burp.

"Hmm… not bad Death" said Lust wickedly.

"You'll have to do better than that" mocked Death as he held his hand out, the black energy forming into the infamous weapon of the Grim Reaper: his scythe.

Its shape is that of a very out of proportioned cross, with a pure black blade attached to one of the top pieces. It was an ominous sight to behold and he held it like a true master.

Life's hands pulsed white and a gold and white spear appeared in her left hand. Just looking at it caused many to flinch and cover their eyes.

Blake's hands became shadow claws as his body became nothing but a dark humanoid blob of inky despair.

Max drew his sword and it ignited, fueled by the pure rage of his soul; he swung it through the air before summoning a flaming shield as well.

Love drew her compound bow out and loaded seven arrows into it, each of them burning with pure energy.

Paradox clicked his neck and flicked his wrists down, two swords appearing in his hands, neon blue lighting sparking off of them as he did.

Pandora bought her hands together and clapped, two purple vector submachine guns appeared in her hands, he eyes gaining a crazy looking sheen.

Dream summoned two jagged edged swords; both of them blood red in color and radiating with her newly obtained energy.

"I'm so excited!" exclaimed Pride as her eyes danced with glee.

Both sides simply stood for a moment, neither one wanting to make a move, because once they did… it would open up pure hell.

"Everyone, I am transmitting through Ddraig at the moment, you mustn't engage the sins even if it looks bad for us, if they get control of a human host then there power almost doubles and we will be forced to destroy your body as Death did to Shalba"

Issei's hand lit up and Knowledges voice echoed throughout the bubble.

"But Dream is my partner" growled Orphis as she sent her magic into the shield.

"I know Sadness, but none of you are prepared to face a sin, they are entities with near endless level powers" explained Knowledge seriously.

"But then Orphis should be able to help, she has near endless power as well" argued Santa.

"THEY DON'T HAVE LIMITORS!" roared knowledge and all of the entities paled in fear.

"B… but that's impossible!" stuttered Randomness with a look of pure terror.

"No it's not, all I ask is that you stay in here until we have dealt with them, do not come out under any circumstance!" ordered Knowledge before he severed his connection with Ddraig.

The air crackled with power as the nine endless stood off against the seven sins, Dream's teeth were chattering in fear but she stood her ground.

"Endless, I'll soften them up, do not engage until I give the word" ordered Death telepathically as he took a step forward.

"Understood" replied everyone as they took a step back ready to burst into action.

"Going to try and take us on yourself" laughed Greed.

"Why waste the time and effort of eight others when I will do?" retorted Death, his scythe spinning and cutting the air as he moved it between his hands.

"Then why do they still have their weapons drawn?" asked Wrath with a sly grin.

"Insurance" said Death before squaring off.

His aura was so powerful that even low level demons back on earth could sense it and they knew something was wrong.

"Enough chit chat!" roared Envy as she darted forward, her hands clenched into vicious claws that would tear any angel, demon, fallen or human apart… Death was none of them.

He simply side stepped and slashed forward with his scythe, Envies body fell into two pieces behind him before he burst forward slashing rapidly at Greed.

She had to quickly backpedal in order to avoid the black blade, Sloth raised her fist slowly to strike at him but he was quicker and lopped off both arms in quick succession. Pride dived for the reaper and he spun over her throwing six other bolts of energy at the other six sins, each hitting their targets.

"Holy shit he's good!" noted Issei from within the safety of the shield, everyone was eagerly watching Death do what he does best.

"Correct, Ryan is the only entity created with the sole intention of bringing about death so it is only natural that he be the best at it" explained Luck.

"But he seems so calm and lazy normally, he just gets his reapers to do everything" said Rias with a furrowed brow.

"What you don't understand Rias, is that my brother has the sheer raw power to wipe out anyone he wants, however it would most likely wipe out anything within a planets radius of it, he has no middle ground in combat, he either fights lightly or goes full out, there is no medium level of combat for him. And that poses a risk for the other endless since, as you can see, he is nothing but a blur of black steel and magic" explained Orphis as the sins formed a circle around Death and he was spinning rapidly, blocking every blast of magic with a quick twirl of his deadly scythe.

"Oh boy, this is not looking good" thought Ryan to himself as he watched his body go to work.

You see, whenever Ryan cuts loose and lets Death take over, his cheery personality that drives normally takes the back seat whilst the entity of death runs wild.

He still had sway over himself however and is able to prevent himself from going overboard and wiping out the entire dimension.

"Backup!" he sent telepathically to the endless and he sliced through another sin and it regenerated in a matter of moments

"WILD VINES!" yelled Life as hundreds of vines emerged from the ground and screamed towards the sins

"DARKNESS DIMENSION!"

"HEART ARROWS!"

"TIME PULSE!"

"INFINTE BULLET STORM!"

"MOLTEN RAGE!"

"EXPLODING CHAINS!"

"DRAGON SOUL FIRE!"

All eight remaining endless attacks flew at the sins and vaporized their bodies instantly, there was no way they could protect themselves.

Unless of course they simply regenerated…

Seven balls of energy quickly filled the air, each swirling with energy which were slowly beginning to take form.

"We need a plan, we can't just keep attacking them head on, we need the book" said Death as he unleashed seven energy claws from within his robe and fried the regenerating orbs with magic, keeping them at bay a little longer.

"It's locked in my library and I can't leave to get it" growled Knowledge as his brain tried to figure out a solution.

"Time's up!" screamed Pride as the seven sins burst towards Dream intent on killing the newest endless.

An explosion of light blinded the creatures present and a blood curdling scream was heard as the sins stabbed straight through Orphis's stomach, the entity of sadness having tossed herself in front of her partner to protect her.

"REAPER PROTOCOL ACTIVATE: DEATH PULSE!" roared Death as his hands glowed, and rings of black energy hit the sins before pinning them to the nearest walls, keeping them immobile.

"Asia Argento! Here! Now!" yelled Life as she began healing Sadness's wounds.

"Hurry!" growled Death as he struggled to keep the sins compressed.

The shield slipped and Asia ran over to Orphis and Life quickly, "Oh my, what should I do?"

"Paradox, Stasis Lock her" ordered Life as she quickly swiped her hands over Asia's.

" **TWILIGHT HEALING, FULL POWER IS UNLOCKED, AUTHORIZATION: LIFE 2"**

Paradox closed his eyes and made a triangle with his fingers, "Stasis Lock, target confirmed, LOCK!"

Orphis pulsed blue and her chest stopped moving as she was frozen in that moment in time.

"Start healing her, it will be rough but she should be fine" reassured Life to Dream as the entity of happiness was feeling anything but that.

 ***CRACK!***

The sudden sound made every jump and the next moments moved in slow motion.

The sins broke free of Death's Pulse field and dashed towards the mortals, intent on claiming them to double their power. Death and Paradox burst into action, their speed the only thing allowing them to possibly stop the sins. The two entities threw up shields around the four great powers, preventing six of the seven from infecting any hosts, however one sin managed to slip past and headed straight towards the ORC group.

Seeing no other option, Death and Paradox hurled all their energy at the remaining sin, which fused with the other six before spreading over Rias's peerage and Irina.

"NO!" yelled Death as the sins were absorbed.

Silence filled the room as the ORC members looked dazed.

"This is very bad" said Knowledge as he bought up a magic circle and analyzed the ORC individually, "You've each been infected by the sins, however who has which one, I cannot say… it's like they've been mixed up together"

"Paradox and I did strike an almost lethal blow on them before they entered, perhaps they are wounded and cannot fully regenerate themselves?" suggested Death as he gave them a quick once over as well.

"So we're going to be possessed when they return to full health?" asked Akeno, a sad look on her face.

"Yes, but I think I know how we can stop them, if I use the amulet on them when they manifest themselves than it might be possible to expel them from their bodies allowing you to capture and contain them" explained Knowledge to Death.

"It might work, however we have no way of knowing which sin will appear and in which host, the only ORC member safe is Asia since she wasn't with you" said Ryan as his energy faded and he regained his normal voice.

"I see no other option" said Knowledge grimly.

The ORC swallowed nervously…

"Hehehe, welcome to hell little devils and angels" said Koneko suddenly, her eyes flashing orange briefly before she regained her sense.

"Hmm… makes sense, she was hit first, so she'll be the first" stated Knowledge as he scanned her and frowned at the results.

"I need to make a call, get ready to go everyone, make sure you keep healing Orphis Asia" ordered Ryan as he walked off, pulling out his phone as he did.

"Who could he possibly be calling?" asked Kiba curiously but didn't investigate.

Knowledge appeared beside the entity of Death, his mask off and his face troubled.

"They wouldn't go to all this trouble just to try and kill us… you know that" stated the wise man.

"I know, that's why we need as much help as we can get for the upcoming battle, we can't let them get the principle, we still need the dragons" said Ryan as he tapped a number on his phone and raised it to his ear.

"Hello? Is that you Ryan?"

"Hello Cara, I need you and Blair to meet me at the Hyoudou residence in Japan, it's very important, your brothers will be there"

"Issei and Vali?! Really!? We'll be there! But…"

"What is it?"

"We felt your power surge from here… is everything alright?"

"I'll explain later, just get there as fast as you can, use your scale mail if you have too"

"Will do!"

Ryan ended the call and turned back to look at the people gathered, he took a deep breath in and sighed.

"You alright?" asked a familiar voice from beside him.

"I'm fine Le Fay, I'm sorry I can't give you my full attention like I promised but…" he began but she shushed him quite.

"Think nothing of it, I was very impressed at your degree of combat prowess, you continue to impress even years after we last saw each other" she said with a smile.

A soft pair of arms wrapped around her and she looked at the reaper curiously.

"Sorry, I just needed a hug" he said with a red face as he quickly let go.

"What about a kiss?" asked Le Fay cheekily.

"Don't push your luck, I might have to marry you but I've yet to fall in love with you" said Ryan stiffly but his cold demeanor broke and he gave her lips a quick peck before chuckling softly.

"Well I have another competitor for your heart, Dream seems to be after you as well, you're quite the heart stealer" commented Le Fay with a sad face.

"Yeah, I made to many promises and I can't be sure if I can keep them… hell, I might not even be around for long enough to get even one of you" said Ryan darkly as he glanced towards the ORC.

"Don't say such stupid things, there is no way you'll let this little thing get to you, I've seen you take a wendigo claw through the stomach and shrug it off like it was nothing, this should be like breathing to you" reassured Le Fay before she left him and ran over to her brother.

Ryan sighed as he summoned his scythe.

He looked at Knowledge and Life who nodded and threw him two items.

"VAULT KEYS: AUTHORIZED ACCESS DEATH, LIFE AND KNOWLEDGE" said Ryan as he threw three keys into the air and they formed a large triangle, he slashed quickly through the air in the middle of the triangle and a human sized portal appeared before he stepped through, the portal closing behind him.

 **Somewhere Very Far Away (The Cube)**

"Hmm… what a surprise! The Lord Death come to visit us?"

"Cut the crap, what are you planning?"

"Me? I have no idea what you're talking about; I've been here this entire time, locked in your little prison; did something happen?"

"The sins got free and they tried to kill the endless, we had a new endless recruit however and managed to stop them"

"I doubt that… you probably confined them to human hosts, if you want to extract them then you have to destroy the bodies, you know this, but they don't… do they?"

"If you have nothing to offer than I will leave"

"… Wrath…!"

"Hmm… what about her?"

"She will be the first one to show herself, it has to be equal and this is a chance I am giving you to make it so"

"… Thank you, but you will never be forgiven for what you have done"

"I thought as much, goodbye Death! Happy sin hunting!"

"Goodbye… equality"

 **A/N: Cheese and Bacon Gravy my hands hurt right now!**

 **I kind typed up three quarters of this in one go and it wasn't my brightest idea!**

 **So there were two new villains introduced, if you have any questions then don't be afraid to PM me, I reply to every single one!**

 **Review, fav, follow and all that good stuff!**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	12. Meet the Reapers: Africa (Paris Special)

**Hey guys...  
**

 **A few things first:**

 **I currently live in France with my family which means we were deeply disturbed by the terror attacks that took place in Paris.**

 **My heart goes out to all those lost in the attacks and I decided to write a little bit of backstory for one of the more vague reapers.**

 **If you don't like implied sex then don't read it, all I can say is that there is shipping here.**

 **Otherwise:**

 **Enjoy!**

How do you describe color to a blind person?

How do you explain music to a deaf person?

How do we even know what color and sound are?

What if color blind people actually see true color and we don't?

Why am I such a philosophical person?

Why was I chosen to become a reaper?

Why does racism exist?

What if people knew I was a girl?

 **Chapter Two: Bobbi**

"Alright Bobby, there's been a few deaths in the area recently, just check it out and make sure it's just a wild animal and not something more magical"

My master's words echoed through my mask and I gave a short nod.

"Of course master" I said, the material of the mask making my voice far more neutral.

The African village I have been assigned to has been suffering from animal attacks for the past few weeks, now normally we would have nothing to do with this however Master believes something magical may be at work.

I straighten my tie and adjust my massive bear head mask before setting off, my natural senses leading the way. I pass a group of lions who don't even bat an eye at my presence; I smile inwardly and carry on walking.

About two miles out, the rocky desert gives out to lush green canopy. Since my sacred gear also doubles as my reaper weapon, I can naturally see magic in its most basic and advance forms and I quickly become aware of something magical tracking me.

I smirk inside my mask and set off into a sprint; I gain a fair bit of distance between myself and my tracker before they begin to catch up. I quickly mask my presence and the tracker dashes past me; I don't give chase since I'm not here for them.

Felling a little thirsty, I stop by a nearby river for a drink. I gently unclip my mask and put it too my side, my dark brown hair falls softly down my back and I let out a small sigh of relief. My crimson eyes reflect the moon light and I give both my pairs of ears a small scrub with water.

The sound of a snapping branch behind me makes me whip around, ready for combat.

"Kuroka?" I say hesitantly, watching the Nekomata walk out of the foliage.

"You're one of Ryan's reapers… Bobby" she says hesitantly.

"My name is actually Barbra 'Bobbi' Stewart, but yeah Bobby is what everyone else knows me as" I say with a wink as I turn back to the stream and drink a handful of water.

"You're a girl?" she asks in surprise.

I quickly squeeze my boobs and whack myself between the legs.

"Pretty sure… I'm not as big as you up here but hey, size isn't the only thing here" I say with a giggle before sitting down against a log and picking the stones out of my shoes.

Kuroka looks completely confused as I work and I roll my eyes after a while.

"Just ask" I say suddenly, causing her to jump.

"Your ears…" she whispered.

I smirk and flick another stone out of my shoe.

"What about them?" I say smoothly.

"YOU'VE GOT BEAR EARS! YOU"RE A YOKAI!" she screamed in frustration.

I look at her blankly, her ears are facing backwards, her tails are stiff and her face is flushed red.

"And you're in heat, congratulations! We both pointed out the fucking obvious!" I say sarcastically as I inspect the soles before standing up and wiping myself clean of dirt.

She looks horrified and goes to defend herself but I simply walk up to her and run a single finger along the underside of her neck, she bites her tongue to stifle her moans as I pet her cat ears and lightly massage her shoulders.

I grab my phone and type a quick message to Alexander.

 _Hello Alex, I need you to finish a job I have in Africa, I'm calling in the solid you owe me._

 _Thanks in advance!_

 _Bobby_

"Don't worry Kuroka, I'll take care of you tonight" I whisper softly in her ear before picking her up bridal style and walking off into the jungle.

 **The Next Day**

It was nice watching Kuroka sleep, she seemed so peaceful and at ease with the world.

I rolled over and faced away from her, sitting up on the edge of the bed I stared out of the window. Reaper wealth was very handing in a pinch.

"Bobbi?"

I felt a pair of arms wrap lightly around my shoulders and two soft mounds press into my back, I quickly turn my head and give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning Kitty" I say with a smile and she purrs happily.

"You were amazing last night, I can barely feel my legs" I feel her shudder as she says this and I smile thinly.

"I know what you're going through, heat is awful when you're alone" I say, still looking out the window.

"Yeah, it is" she says sadly.

"My master put a spell on me that allows me to skip heat if I want" I explain to the Nekomata.

Kuroka's tails swish around my face and I give one a gentle tug causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Hmm… why are they so sticky?" she asked as she pulled her tails away from me.

I let out a small giggle as I recall exactly what we did with those tails last night.

I stand up and Kuroka lets out a small gasp of shock. I turn and she has a shocked look on her face.

"What's wrong kitty?" I ask softly.

"You… your back and chest" she says, her eyes moving across my naked body.

I grimace and sit back down on the bed, facing away from her.

"Do you want to know how I died?" I ask her softly.

I turn to face her, I can feel the tears welling in my eyes as I gaze at her golden orbs; she nods lightly and I pull her onto my lap and we lean against the back board of the bed.

"Take your time" she whispers in my ear and I give her a soft kiss before beginning.

"It was two years ago, I was born with bear ears but managed to keep them hidden by tying my hair up, I found work at the local kids playground restaurant. It was reasonable pay and I loved kids so it was worth it. Every day would be a new adventure, kids would hug me and high five me, I would dance and sing songs, serve cake and laugh alone with the kids, it was the greatest job in my life"

Tears were now freely flowing from my eyes; Kuroka wrapped her arms around me tighter and held me until I had regained control.

"And one day I died…" I said simply.

"It's alright" she whispered softly to me.

"I was entertaining a group of children in the birthday room when I suddenly smelt the flow of gas; I was able to get most of the guests out and went to the kitchen to see what was up, a husband shot at me with a gun but my mask was far bigger than my head and he missed my actual head. I ran out and was about to leave when I saw to kids caught up in the ball pit, I ran over and pulled them out before the husband come out with a lighter, he looked at me wildly before lighting it"

I shudder as I recall the following moments.

"How did you survive?" asks Kuroka.

"I didn't… the blast killed the man instantly, but I wrapped both kids in my arms and faced with my back to the blast. Shrapnel tore through my body as I shoved the kids into the ball pit and was thrown into the far wall from the force alone, I could only watch as the flames melted the plastic all over the two children. I felt the blood pour out of me and I could only watch as the flames approached, the heat was unbearable and I wished I could just die already, and then he came"

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hello there Barbra" the voice came through the flames._

" _Who's there?" asked Bobbi as she sat up and then thought where all her pain was._

 _A cloaked figure appeared from the fire before they withdrew their hood and smiled at her._

" _My name is Ryan Blackworth, pleasure to meet" he said with a smile as he offered her a hand._

" _Why can't I feel anything?" asked Bobbi nervously._

" _Because your about to die" said Ryan casually as he pulled up a chair and gestured for her to take a seat._

" _Hmm… I can't say I'm surprised" she said with a monotone voice._

 _Ryan raised an eyebrow and gave her an odd look._

" _What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously._

" _Well, my life was great so far, it was bound to end sooner or later" she said with a sigh._

" _I see, but I certainly don't plan to kill you if you don't want to die" said Ryan as he leant back on his seat._

 _Bobbi thought it over for a moment before nodding._

" _I don't want to die" she said firmly._

" _Alright then, stand up and stick out your hand" instructed Ryan._

 _A small ball of shadows appeared in Ryan's hand before it took the shape of a small blade, he made a small cut on the tip of his index finger and a small cut in the center of her palm._

" _Now, repeat after me. I do so swear, to serve the living embodiment of death, in sickness and in health, till my dying day, and with this drop of blood, we are bound forever" said Ryan simply._

" _I do so swear, to serve the living embodiment of death, in sickness and in health, till my dying day, and with this drop of blood, we are bound forever" said the girl clearly._

 _Ryan then let a drop of his blood drip from his cut and onto the one present on the girl's hand._

" _Don't heal my cuts, let them scar normally please" she asked politely as the magic began to swirl around her._

" _Sure thing, but why?" asked Ryan as he healed the cut on his hand._

" _If I fall in love, I want them to see me for how I am, no hiding from what happened, if they cannot accept me for my extra set of ears and scars then the love is not true" she said quickly._

" _You're thinking very far ahead, you have to train and learn to fight first… and you'll need quite a bit of help with those mirrors of yours" noted Ryan as he pointed to the four mirrors attached to her forearms and shins._

 _Bobbi nodded and looked at her discarded bear head._

 _She picked it up and presented it to Ryan._

" _I wish to wear this, I want you to call me Bobby as well, no one is too know I'm a girl save for you and I, can you keep that promise?" she wasn't asking either._

 _Ryan simply nodded and didn't question it._

" _Come along then… Bobby, the world isn't gonna save itself"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Bobbi was now lying on her stomach, her bust acting as a cushion as Kuroka traced various scars on her back; each on coming with a story.

"Unicorns are very violent creatures" said Bobbi as Kuroka drew her fingers across a scar that went from one side of her hip to the other.

"What about this one?" asked Kuroka as Bobbi sat up, she traced one that went straight into her heart.

Bobbi was very silent and that made Kuroka nervous.

"I was shot by Love…" she finally whispered.

"Oh… so you love someone else?" she said sadly, her ears flattening against her head.

"No… her magic didn't work and I was depressed for such a long time after it, I refused to talk to anyone save for my master, I didn't eat or drink, I hunted down monsters relentlessly and killed without mercy. I thought I was incapable of feeling love but I now realize that I'm not; you accept my scars Kuroka… I think; no, I know that I love you… and love might be a worthless shout into the void but I'm willing to take it if it means I get to be with you" said Bobbi honestly.

Kuroka was silent for an equal amount of time before she suddenly pushed Bobbi off the bed and locked lips with the reaper.

The two rolled across the floor, battling for dominance.

"Not interrupting am I?"

Both Yokai suddenly turned to face the door; the Asian reaper Jason was opening the fridge on the far side of the room.

"JASON!" screamed Bobbi as she magically summoned a towel to her and tried to cover both her and Kuroka.

"What? Alexander just wanted me to tell you that he did the job you asked and is now taking a break so he couldn't tell you himself or something like that" said Jason casually as he cracked open a can of soda and threw a handful of M&M's into his mouth.

"Is that it?" asked Bobbi with a raised eyebrow.

"Kinda surprised you're a girl, I owe Mary fifty bucks now" groaned Jason as he sat on the bed and instantly regretted doing so since it was covered in a dubious sticky substance.

"Well then… GET THE HELL OUT!" screamed Bobbi as her right arm mirror appeared and she blasted him through the wall and out the side of the building.

"Was that necessary?" asked Kuroka as she looked at the massive hole.

Bobbi waved her hand and the hole fixed itself automatically, she quickly wrapped her arms around the back of the nekomata's neck and look deeply into her eyes.

"Where were we?"

"Just what I like to hear"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"Gladly… I love you"

"I love you"

 **A/N:**

 **Ensemble nous sommes unis; nous voulons lutter contre la terreur et la violence qui afflige notre pays sans causer plus de terreur et de violence ce faisant. D'où vient le cycle fin? Sera t-il jamais fin? Tout ce que je peux dire est que nous devons prier; même si vous n'avez pas de Dieu, priez pour le peuple, priez pour votre prochain... Priez pour Paris!**

 **English Translation:**

 **Together we are united; we wish to fight the terror and violence that plagues our country yet not cause more terror and violence doing so. Where does the cycle end? Will it ever end? All I can say is that we must pray; even if you have no god, pray for the people, pray for your fellow man... PRAY FOR PARIS!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please be safe if you live in France, hell, be safe wherever you live.**

 **We lost to many people and hundreds more were injured.**

 **On the lighter note: expect the next chapter to come within the next week or so.**

 **And as always:**

 **Mon nom est Parradox et merci beaucoup pour la lecture.**

 **Au Revoir!  
**


	13. The Eleventh Hour

**Hey there!**

 **Been a while hasn't it?**

 **I've actually been submitting this story to a fanfiction contest under the advice of a certain PM messenger, you know who you are!**

 **Go check it out:**

 **And give me some love!**

 **Or submit your own story?**

 **Anyway:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eleven  
**

Legends speak of four dragons.

Created near the beginning of time by a being of great power.

One Red.

One White.

One Blue.

One Green.

Two twin brothers, red and white.

Two twin sisters, blue and green.

The brother's names were Ddraig and Albion, the Welsh and English dragons.

The sister's names were Diana and Lilly, the Scottish and Irish dragons.

For years they lived together in harmony until one fateful day; Ddraig and Albion engaged in a battle of pure brutality, both sides evenly matched in their destructive power.

The sisters could not handle the bloodshed that ensured and found solace in each other's embrace.

Whilst the brothers fought, the sisters fell in love.

It was their love for each other and the love for their brothers that drove them to their creator; and in order to calm the brothers, the sisters gave their own lives and sealed their elder siblings within two items. This however required the sisters to be sealed away also; however, seeing the love they had for each other, the creator vowed to never let the wielders be apart so that the dragon sisters may be together forever.

Although not everything; or everyone… lasts forever.

 **Chapter Eleven**

"So Blair my girl, you excited?" asked Carla as the two girls walked down the street.

The constant tapping on the pavement broke what would have been a peaceful silence.

"For the fifteenth time Carla, yes, I am excited, I haven't seen Death in a while, but remember, he needs our gears for important work, it is not a social visit" growled the dark skinned teen as she gently tapped her way forward, her cane mapping the area in front of her.

"Pfft… I know that; did you know Great Reds gonna be there?!" cheered Carla like a little child as the rounded the corner.

" **Correct partner"**

Carla smiled as a green light glowed underneath her shirt.

" **Be wary Lilly, Great Red is powerful and might not appreciate us being there"**

Blair's eyes pulsed blue for a second before she sighed.

"More powerful than you and Diana? I highly doubt that" laughed Carla, looking at her chest.

" **Do not be so foolish partner, Great Red has recently been made into an endless, and surely that is proof enough"**

"Oh…" was the simple response before the two girls found themselves outside a massive house that they might have mistaken as a hotel had they not triple checked the address.

"Let's go then" said Blair as a pair of navy blue glasses suddenly appeared on her face, she compressed her cane and it promptly vanished.

 **Inside the Hyoudou Residence**

Death was lying on one of the two couches; his own personal way of meditating, everyone else was looking glum and down, Ryan had requested that the Vali team stay with them in case they were needed and Vali was never one to turn down an old friend's request.

A dark aura surrounded the entity as he meditated over the current predicament they were in, his mind meeting with the twenty odd other deaths in order to discuss the situation.

 _ **THE DEATH ROOM (INSIDE DEATH'S HEAD)**_

" _What do you suggest?" asked Ryan with a sigh._

" _We destroy the bodies of the ORC infected by the sins and return them to the book! It's the only way to make sure!" growled his third reincarnation._

" _THAT IS NOT HAPPENING!" roared Ryan before calming down, "I am not killing my friends, think of something else"_

" _Ryan, you must face the facts, as soon as the sins possess a target only sheer will and acceptance of the sin will allow them to break free and expel the sin from them, I don't doubt your friends are emotionally strong but…" the fifteenth Death trailed off and Ryan sighed sadly again._

" _But perhaps it might, if you encourage them like you did with Dream then they might be able to overcome the influence of the sins" suggested Ariana as she lay a hand on his shoulder._

" _Hmm… I don't want to risk the lives of my friends on just a hunch but it might be our best bet… Death?" Ryan looked towards the shadowy figure standing by them self._

 _The original Death gave a short nod before waving his skeleton hand through the air and catapulting Ryan back into reality._

 _ **Reality**_

"Gahh!"

Ryan cried out as he fell off of the couch and scared the shit out of everyone in the room as he did.

"Jesus! ARGH!" yelled Issei as he cried out in pain from saying such a holy word.

Ryan sighed and breathed in deeply, his eyes flicked open before he phased through the floor.

Silence filled the room only broken when Le Fay spoke to Arthur.

"Brother, do you approve of my love for Ryan?" she asked softly.

Arthur was taken back by the question and was about to say 'of course' before he stopped himself and had a serious think about it.

"I do little sister. I've seen infatuation before and this is not that; you love Ryan and I see it in your eyes, I'm still unsure as to if he feels the same way about you but that is not up to me to decide, your heart is in the right spot Le Fay and I cannot take that away from you. It wouldn't matter if I approved, as long as he makes you happy, that makes me happy" said Arthur as he gave his sister a gentle hug.

"Thank you brother" whispered Le Fay before the embrace was broken.

Issei and Vali suddenly shot to their feet.

"You feel it also Issei?" asked Vali as he looked at his fellow dragon.

"Yeah, like a memory or something" said Issei as he scratched the back of his left hand.

" **They are here Ddraig" said Albion.**

" **Oh dear…" said Ddraig simply.**

"Who's here?" asked Issei, his question went unanswered as the doors to the living room swung open and Ryan walked through, two figures by his side.

"Everyone, meet Blair and Carla, Lilly and Diana" said Ryan as he gestured to the two girls.

"Hi there!" said the light skinned girl in a ditzy voice.

"Greetings" said the dark skinned female with a small wave.

" **Hello Brothers" said Lilly and Diana simultaneously.**

" **Hello Sisters" said Ddraig and Albion simultaneously.**

"Wait what!" shouted everyone save for Ryan and Dream.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Wow you guys were assholes!" stated Issei and he looked at his hand in disgust.

"I have to agree with Hyoudou there Albion, you were not the best" said Vali as he shook his head in shame.

" **True, we were but foolish youngsters, wanting nothing more than a good fight, had it not been for Lilly and Diana, we might have killed even more" said Ddraig sadly.**

"Well they were very brave for coming to me and offering their lives to lock you away" said Ryan as he sipped a cup of earl gray.

" **We thank you for keeping us together as well Death" said Diana.**

"Even for a being who had never felt love, I could see that yours was radiant, so it was the least I could do" said Ryan with a shrug.

"So you're the reason I fell in love with this dork… I never would have guessed" said Blair as she pecked Carla on the cheek.

"More or less, the wielders of the chest plate and visor are bound to fall in love with each other regardless of who wields them" explained Ryan as he cleared the table with a wave of his hand.

"Well that's all well and good but why are they here?" asked Vali, his eyes drilling into the reaper.

"There is a battle coming and I'm not sure we're going to be properly prepared to deal with it, our enemies have control over our emotions and that is a force even I won't play with. I have spoken to my previous selves and most of them wanted me to destroy your bodies and get it over with, I am very much against that so it shall not happen" said Ryan as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"But…?" urged Rias.

"But, we still must come up with a way to counteract the sins" said Ryan with a grim look on his face.

"How to do we fight an entity that can control us?" asked Akeno with a worried look.

" **Perhaps a crystal purge might be in order?" suggested Lilly.**

"Maybe, Diana, could you check to see if that would work?" asked Ryan as he turned to face Blair.

" **Of course Death, give me a moment, Blair, when you're ready" said Diana, Blair's eyes glowing blue.**

"Oh right, go Dragon Vision!" yelled Blair as she got to her feet.

" **DRAGON VISION!"**

A dragon shaped navy blue helmet appeared over Blair's head, her eyes could be seen just behind a small sheet of protective material.

"You see, where your gears work well in combat, halving and boosting, my gear allows me to see ten seconds into the future during combat, making me damn near unbeatable and as far as I want when in scale mail form" explained Blair as she clicked her neck and took a deep breath.

" **Scottish Dragon! Balance Breaker!"**

Blair's scale mail was quite different from Issei's and Vali's, it had no middle section and so her dark stomach was shown, the armor was far less thick around the torso and legs and the wings sprouting from her back were thinner and sleeker than the white and red dragons.

"Where you guys focus on power and strength, we like to focus on speed and agility, in this form I'm almost untouchable" said Blair from within the armor.

" **FORESIGHT!"**

The dragon shout echoed throughout the room as Blair's armor pulsed blue. After a few moments, the light faded and Blair's armor disassembled itself until it was nothing but a pair of blue reading glasses on her face.

"It will work…" she said with a strained voice.

"But?" asked Rias.

Ryan quickly intervened as Blair looked rather uncomfortable about revealing what she had seen.

"One who can see the future often see's things that hurt them greatly, if Blair does not wish to tell us then we have no right to push her" said Ryan as he put his hand on hers.

"Thank you" she said with a sigh of relief.

"So how are we gonna do this?" asked Kiba.

"Well, Dream and I will go along with everyone else present" muttered Ryan as he mentally went through a list of who needed to go.

"Will Knowledge need to go?" asked Vali curiously.

"No, the less endless we have there the better, I'm hesitant to even bring Dream, besides, I can operate the book and complete the ritual myself but the more endless we have there the greater the chance that they will attempt to kill you all" explained Ryan as he waved his hand through the air, swiping a few more times before giving a small smile.

"What's up?" asked Dream as she stood next to him.

"Just getting us transport to Ireland" said Ryan as he clicked his neck and looked out the window.

Everyone in the room turned to look out the window.

"HOLY BALLS!" yelled Issei as a massive red warship hovered gently outside the house.

"Santa's Sleigh, capable of mach fifty speeds and planetary travel" said Ryan as he created a moderate portal in the middle of the room, "Oh and a word of advice, don't joke around with elves, they will flatten you without a single thought"

The entire room looked worried, even the other endless but they followed the crazy teen regardless: funny how life works like that.

 **The Sleigh**

"I thought I smelt my favorite little Grim Reaper" said Santa as Ryan and everyone else walked into central command.

"The fact that you can smell me is a little off putting Santa, but it's good to see you" said Ryan as the two embraced in a quick hug with Santa stealing a small kiss which made Le Fay red with rage, the blonde witch only just being held back by her older brother.

"If the Grim Reaper himself asks for the sleigh to take him somewhere than by the endless I will be there to help" said Santa with a bow.

"I owe you one, thanks" said Ryan as he returned the bow, "Guys, I assume you've all met Santa here, Santa this is the Occult Research Club, Azazel, the four heavenly dragons, the Khaos brigade, Lime and of course: Dream"

"Good to see you all again, Dream; your energy signature is brilliant, becoming an endless certainly has its perks huh?" stated Dream as she walked over to said entity.

"Sure does, feels like I could take on the world" said Dream as she let her hands fills with energy before letting out a happy aura from her being causing everyone present to smile.

"Oh and little Issei, the red dragon emperor!" cheered Santa as she enveloped him in her large bust.

"Killed by the breasts of Santa, not how I thought I would go but I'm not complaining in the slightest" thought Issei as he was tackled to the floor.

"Enough of that Santa" said Ryan as his hand glowed black and the slutty dressed girl was levitated back to her command consol.

"Fine! Set coordinates for Dublin, Ireland" ordered Santa to the room full of elves; they each gave a short nod before the ship took off at its famed speed.

"We should arrive within the hour if the weather is good, so head on up to the lounge room and make yourselves comfortable" said Santa as she typed a few things into the holographic keyboard.

"You heard the lady, double time everyone" said Azazel as he walked out of the room, everyone trailing behind him.

The group was just about to round a corner when Blair quickly grabbed Ryan and dragged him into the nearest open room.

"Thought you were a lesbian Blair; never pegged you for Bi?" said Ryan with a smirk.

"You're so funny" said Blair with a withering look, "You know why I'm doing this"

"What did you see?" asked Ryan as he finally stopped laughing.

"I can't say for sure but… I think someone is going to die" she said in a small voice.

"I see; anything else? Any clues as to who it might be? Or as to who it might not be?" asked Ryan as he scratched his chin.

"There was an explosion and someone who I've never seen before, you were there and you were fighting the unknown person, I saw all of the ORC, they were alive as well. I… I don't…" she was beginning to panic as her eyes glowed blue.

"Diana, shut her down" ordered Ryan.

Blair's eyes suddenly rolled back in her head and she collapsed forward, the door to the room they were in suddenly burst opened.

"Blair!" screamed Carla, her mind was put to ease as she saw an unconscious Blair in Death's arms, "She had a future panic attack again?"

A simple nod from the grim reaper was all she needed as she walked over, picked her up and carried her out of the room.

As soon as the two dragons had left, Ryan slumped against the nearest wall.

He pulled out his phone and tapped a single button before pocketing it and waiting.

A few minutes passed before the sound of light knocking filled the room.

"Come in" whispered Ryan as he looked at the door.

Another minute passed before the door opened softly and a snowy white head of hair peered in.

"Death?" called Santa softly.

"Right here" said Ryan without looking up.

Santa closed the door and walked over to the reaper, she took a seat next to him before grabbing out a small flask from her bra and passing it to him.

He accepted it with a nod of thanks and downed half of it instantly.

"Damn… I remember when there was a time when you couldn't even look at a girl without getting completely flustered and red in the face, now you're chugging alcohol and getting all the ladies" said Santa with a small laugh as she took a quick swig.

"People change Molly, you should know that first hand" said Ryan as he gestured to her attire.

"The one way to beat your fears is to embrace them, mine just happened to be anuptaphobia" she said with a laugh, her cheeks getting rosier the more she drank. "That's not a real phobia… but then again you made it up so what do I care" said Ryan with a shrug as he took another swallow of Santa's special brew. The sound of swallowing filled the otherwise silent room as the two entities simply sat and drank. "What happened to you Ryan?" asked Santa suddenly. Another silent minute passed. "Could you be more specific?" asked Ryan as he passed the flask back. "When you were a reaper, you were the most adorkable person I had ever met, I was so jealous that Ariana had you otherwise I would have made you one of my elves, but now you're so fake; always putting on a mask and always lying, I can see it in your eyes every time you speak, you're lying through your teeth and it worries me" she said softly. "I had a vision… I saw horrible things and the worst thing was… I was responsible for them, I couldn't stop it and it tears me apart every day, I see my friends dying in my arms, my family being wiped away, it kills me every time I have to look at you guys and realize I'm going to be the last one. Paradox and Panda will go and it will be sad, only Eva and I will remain, then Eva will go and I'll be all alone. I'll be alone until I can muster the courage to take the key, and lock the universe on my way out" explained Ryan as he held out his hand, a small black key appearing in his palm. "I… I didn't know…" said Santa softly. "It doesn't matter, what does though is what's about to happen: I need a favor Molly and you're the only one with the tech to do so" said Ryan seriously as he stood up and looked her in the eyes. "What do you need?" Dublin, Ireland "Ahh… it's good to be home" said Lilly as Carla walked off the Sleigh. "Dublin… the air; is different" noted Blair as she took a deep breath. "Well it is autumn, I mean, it could be colder?" said Issei with a shrug. Ryan punched him in the shoulder so hard he was forced to his knees as he walked past. "Alright everyone, follow me and don't touch anything" said Ryan as he set off in a random direction. About half an hour passed and everyone was having serious doubts that Ryan had any idea where he was going. "So… darling, we gonna get there anytime soon?" asked Le Fay as she came up alongside him. "Of course" said Ryan with a smile. "Any exact time?" asked Le Fay as she took off her hat and wiped a layer of sweat from her brow. "Not really, we'll get then when it wants us to get there" said Ryan absently as he plodded along. "What wants us too?" asked Le Fay curiously. "The entrance to the crystal pool is protected by a magic so strong that only four individuals know how to access it" explained Ryan as he offered his hand to the witch. "Who are they and what's the magic? Must be really complex if only four people can break it" claimed Le Fay as she took his hand and felt instantly warmer. "Not at all, in fact it is actually very simple when you think about it. Only four people can break it, I'm one of them of course, Knowledge is another since he knows everything and Eva also know how to break it" said Ryan as he stepped over a large stone. "Who's the forth?" asked Le Fay curiously. "He… they were an old friend, but they're gone now, it's really only just us three" said Ryan as a memory flashed over his face. "Oh… I'm sorry if I bought up bad memories" said Le Fay with a sad face. "It's fine Lele; wait…did I really just call you that? I'm so sorry!" stuttered Ryan as his face went red. "Lele? No, it sounds nice, if we're going to one day get married then we should have cute little nick names for each other" said Le Fay as she retook his hand. "I haven't forgotten about that, since we got some time now, why don't we talk about it?" suggested Ryan with a shrug. "Really? Well alright! I actually don't know what to say…" she said with a small blush coming to her face. "How about this: Hello Le Fay, how are you?" said Ryan with a smile. "I'm good thank you, how are you?" said Le Fay, picking up on the game right away. "Excellent, although I'm currently trying to extract seven deadly entities from my friends bodies, other than that… splendid" said Ryan with a chuckle. "Sounds like fun, so what do you do for fun?" asked Le Fay casually. "Well, I like to read a good book, occasionally hunt down monsters and play a good game of chess; what about yourself?" asked Ryan as he checked off his list. "I like to bake, read and practice magic whenever I get the chance" said the blonde after a moment. "Know any good spells?" asked the reaper curiously. "I know a wide variety of spells and magic, dark, light, elemental, black, tech, curses, jinxes and a wide variety of hexes" said Le Fay as she counted them off her fingers. "Sounds like you can hold yourself in a battle, I couldn't think of a single monster you wouldn't be able to beat" said Ryan with a soft smile. "Well… I'm still not confident when facing Wendigo's, they scare me stiff" said the witch as she shivered lightly. "Why is that?" asked Ryan with a raised eyebrow. "The person I love was hurt really badly by one of them, they took the shot for me and it almost killed them" said Le Fay with a single tear running down her pale skin. "They sound like a bloody fool, should have attacked the Wendigo itself or at least blocked the attack, self-sacrifice is never the answer" said Ryan with a sniff of disapproval. "Oh I wouldn't say that, he has a good heart, he never asks for anything, he is always giving, and he is kind and respectful and has an excellent sense of humor. I wouldn't trade him for anything" said the witch with a nod. "He sounds like a Gary Sue from a book I've been reading" noted Ryan with a smirk. "You're not perfect!" yelled Le Fay before pouting, "Darn it!" "You were going so well… oh well, we're here anyway" said Ryan with a smile. "We are?" said Le Fay as the two stopped, she darted her head around but they were still standing in a field. "Where's the cave Death?" asked Azazel as he walked over to the smiling boy. "Oh my dear mortals, you fail to realize that we've been in the cave the entire time, this whole area is the protective field for the entrance. It is guarded by the most powerful protective magic known to magic, man or endless; any guesses as to what it might be?" asked Ryan as he gestured to the field. Everyone thought for a moment. "Illusion magic?" guessed Akeno. "Good try but not quite" said Ryan, "Try again" "Space magic, distorting the world around us?" guessed Azazel. "Almost, the real answer is plainly simple but complexingly hard both at the same time" said Ryan as he walked back and forth. "Please explain, this is hurting even my head" said Dream as everyone looked at the elder entity. "The crystal cave is a very powerful healing area, the magic there is linked directly to the original creation explosion, we built the earth around a large shard of the original energy and that is what makes the core of the planet, this is one of a few points that leads directly to that power source, it provides near unlimited magic energy. In order to protect it, we did the simplest thing ever: if one wants to enter the cave, they will not be allowed in, if one doesn't want to enter the cave, the door will reveal itself" said Ryan with a wink as he fell backwards, he hit the ground and fell straight through it. "Ryan!" yelled Lime as she ran over to the spot he had just been at. "Clear your minds and think of something else, anything else and let yourself fall" Ryan's voice echoed throughout their minds. "TITTIES!" yelled Issei as he fell backwards. He promptly fell through the ground, mimicking the exact same action as Ryan. "Ryan…" whispered Le Fay as she fell backward, she promptly sank through the ground. The others soon saw the trick and they were all falling through the ground. Deep Space "Did you feel that Panda?" asked Paradox as he looked into the inky distance. "Something's wrong back on earth… should we go and help?" wondered Panda as she held his hand. "I think we should head back but keep our distance in case it's nothing" suggested Paradox. The two entities nodded and blasted off in a soundless explosion of neon blue lighting and violet flames. Dublin, Ireland "Ahh!" screamed Le Fay as she fell. She couldn't see the ground and her magic wasn't working. She suddenly landed softly, her movement slowed, she found herself gazing into two very familiar eyes. "You certainly are very loud" said Ryan as the others began to fall around them, a slowing spell reducing their speed before they hit the ground and gently lowering them. "My stomach…" groaned Issei as he leaned against a nearby wall. The other three dragon hosts also had the same sickly green color on their faces. "That'll be the magic here, it's interfering with your normal magic waves and making you sick, no one else should be affected but dragons are sensitive to changes in magic flow" explained Ryan as he took Le Fay and Lime's hands in his and began to lead the way.

The cave tunnel seemed to stretch for miles yet not get any shorter the further they walked; it was lit up with bright green luminous lichen which gave the tunnel an eerie glow about it.

"Keep close everyone, this cave is protected by all sorts of creatures that would make even a Satan tremble in their boots" warned Ryan as the tunnel opened up into a larger cave which had a still lake in the middle of it.

Ryan gently let the girls hands go before signaling for them to stay put, he walked over to the lake edge and bent down onto his knee, he seemed to be whispering to something before he suddenly stood and took a large step back.

"Umm… is something meant to happen or…?" Issei trailed off as the water began to bubble.

Ryan let out a small chuckle as something exploded out of the water.

"A HYDRA!?" yelled Biko in surprise.

Said Hydra lunged at Ryan, who was simply standing there with a huge grin on his face; it then proceeded to put the entire reaper in its mouth.

"RYAN!" screamed Le Fay in surprise, her hand lighting up gold, ready to tear into the beast who had dared to try and take her beloved away from her.

The sudden sound of laughter filled the cave and everyone blinked in confusion.

The Hydra suddenly put its head back down to the shore and spat Ryan out, said boy landing on his rump, chuckling as he did.

"Good to see you too Nessy" said Ryan as the middle Hydra head licked him with a giant black tongue, "Gross! Do you know how hard it is to clean this stuff out of my clothes?"

Everyone looked terrified as Ryan began to hug the large head, the other two swishing happily through the air.

"What the fuck is going on?" whispered Issei to Kiba who looked as dumbfounded as everyone else.

"Oh right! Guys, this is the Loch Ness Monster, five hundred thousand years ago she was in danger of being hunted down by humans for their rare meat, she used to inhabit the loch in Scotland but we moved her here to keep her safe and to guard the pool. She's not dangerous though, she's like a slimly dog who is happy to see her master" explained Ryan as he rubbed the Hydra under the neck.

"AHHH! She's so cute!" squealed Asia as she ran over and began petting it.

Ryan gestured for everyone to come over and take a look.

Nessy proceeded to wipe her tongue along every single one of them before smiling widely, said smile revealing rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Hop on everyone, Nessy here will take us across the lake" said Ryan as the large creature submerged half of its head into the water, the rest allowing for a nice platform for the group to use to climb onto her large back.

Ryan helped Le Fay and Lime on before offering his hand to Dream and Asia who gratefully accepted it.

Nessy began to glide smoothly through the water; the group on her back could see dark shadows swimming below in the clear water.

"What are those?" asked Vali as he sat back to back with Ryan.

"Those murkers, souls of the dead that defend this place alongside Nessy. They rise from the inky darkness and drag any and all under the water to their grave" explained Ryan as he flicked his foot through the water, a dark hand wrapped around his ankle and he gently pulled a murker out of the water.

"Wow, where are their eyes?" wondered Rias as they observed the creature Ryan was holding by its shoulders.

The murker was a completely black and very slimy creature that had a single mouth with a set of razor sharp teeth, no eyes and no nose. Their arms and legs were far longer than a normal human and they had incredibly large hands, which were webbed along with their feet.

It gargled softly when Asia rubbed under its neck before attempting to smile.

"So cute!" squealed Asia again as Ryan gently lowered it into the water.

"You certainly remind me of Eva Miss. Argento, her love for all life is clearly evident in you, maybe that's why you're the only one powerful enough to wield Twilight Healing?" stated Ryan as he lay on his back and watched the celling swirl with a wide range of colors.

Another ten minutes passed before Ryan suddenly got to his feet, stripped down to nothing but his boxers and jumped into the water, he was gone in a matter of seconds, blending in with the murkers.

"Umm… what?" said Issei as they looked at the pile of clothes and then at the water.

Nessy kept swimming gently along; everyone simply shrugged as if nothing had happened.

Nessy shortly arrived on the far side of the lake and set the group down.

"So now what?" asked Azazel as he looked around the shore.

"Over here"

The familiar voice of the Grim Reaper floated across the group as the world seemed to warp and they saw Ryan standing in his boxers, he was tapping away at a section of wall that looked no different from the others.

"Here are your clothes darling" said Le fay with a red face as she handed Ryan his gear back.

"Thank you Lele" said Ryan as he quickly pulled on his pants, his eyes never leaving the wall.

"So, some form of ancient magic that won't let us pass unless you decipher it" guessed Azazel as he stood next to the reaper.

"Nope. I just have to hit this wall in exactly the right spot or the entire cave system will collapse and kill us all" said Ryan with a smile as he clicked his neck and wound back his gloved hand.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Dream but Ryan ignored her.

"REAPER!" he screamed as his hand went screaming towards the wall, it stopped inches before actually touching however and he lightly flicked it, "chop…"

The wall shuddered lightly before crumbling into a neat pile of dust.

Lime came up behind Ryan and wacked him in the back.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" she growled as she pounded away at his chest in the exact same manner a fly would attack a tiger tank.

"I'll keep that in mind" said Ryan absently as black energy began to swirl around him; he suddenly began to walk forward, as if guided by an invisible force.

"Ryan? You alright?" asked Vali as he lightly shook the reaper.

"Left, right, forward, left, left, back, right, up, left, right…" mumbled Ryan as Vali let him go, the group quickly realized that Ryan was leading them through a maze, at each turn they could see burning red eyes down some paths and others that looked oddly clear, Ryan would mainly lead them down the clear paths although on the occasion he would walk towards the red eyes and they would realize that it was just a reflection of the light.

"Must be a maze that only he and the other endless can navigate" said Azazel as they followed closely behind.

"Correct Azazel, although whilst I'm leading you through, I have no real control of my body, it will go where ever it wants" explained Ryan as they came to one last final door.

"That's a big door" noted Issei as he looked it up and down.

Ryan clicked his neck as magic began to gather in his right hand, it became so intense that Dream had to cast a shield in order to protect them from the raw power.

"I need more" growled Ryan as the magic continued to build in his hands.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" a voice echoed down one of the side tunnels.

Ryan let his magic fade as he let out a small chuckle.

"Rogar you old bastard, what the hell are you doing down here?" said Ryan with a smile.

A short, stout man dressed in green, black and silver armor walked out of the shadows and the two embraced, although Ryan had to get down on one knee.

"Good to see you too kid" laughed Rogar as Ryan got to his feet again, "but I could be asking you the same thing"

"Trying to purge these guys of the sins, think you can help?" asked Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure thing, but first things first, introductions all around" said Rogar with a laugh.

"Very well, everyone; this is Rogar Stonecrusher: the entity of earth" said Ryan as Rogar gave a short bow.

"Hold up… I thought Life was in charge of the earth and stuff?" said Issei in confusion.

"She is in charge of life, Rogar here can literally control earth in all its forms, hence why he stays in the tunnel systems in the earth" explained Ryan as he tapped Rogar on his metallic helmet.

"Who do you think Ryan came to when Miss. Mary needed training wielding her hammer?" said Rogar as an ancient stone hammer appeared in his left hand, similar in shape to that of Ryan's reaper's one.

"Well not like this hasn't been any fun but we really need to get the sins out of them" said Ryan and Rogar nodded in understanding.

Ryan nodded at Dream who recast her shield over the group.

Ryan and Rogar stood in front of the door, the air seemed to fall still, the winds that had been previously rushing past them down the numerous tunnels had disappeared as the two entities hands began to glow.

"Ready for this boy!? I'm about to show you what real power is!" bellowed Rogar as his hands and eyes glowed green.

"I doubt it old man but you're more than welcome to try" said Ryan with a laugh as his magic began to spark widely, the cave walls however remained completely unaffected, a magical barrier keeping it from ever breaking.

" **EARTH DWARF SACRED ART: IRON FIST!"**

" **GRIM REAPER SACRED ART: REAPER CHOP!"**

Both entities wound their hands back and lashed out at the door at the exact same time.

Both entities wound up flying through the air in the opposite direction.

"Oh right… forgot about that" groaned Ryan as he got to his feet and helped Rogar back up.

"Why the hell didn't that work?" asked Rogar as they all watched the door pulse gold.

"Now Issei, Vali, Carla and Blair, this is going to fell weird but you gotta trust me on this alright?" said Ryan as he raised his hands.

"Wait! What does that me…" began Issei.

" **OVERRIDE SACRED GEAR, AUTHORIZATION: REAPER-1, RELEASE SOUL: TEMPORARY"**

All four dragon hosts glowed their respective colors at those words, and the tunnel was filled with a bright blinding light.

What they saw was incredible…

"Greetings Partner, it is good to meet you in the flesh" said Ddraig, as he towered above said boy.

"Woah… cool" whispered Issei as he looked up at the Welsh dragon.

"Hello Vali" said Albion with a bow.

"Albion" said Vali with a nod.

"HEY LILLY!" yelled Carla as she jumped onto the Irish's dragons snout.

"Hello Carla, it's good to see you" said the emerald dragon with a smile.

"Blair" said Diana stiffly.

"Diana" said Blair with the same tone.

"Allrighty then! Dragons… do your thing" said Ryan as he, Rogar and Dream cast a barrier around the group.

Albion and Lilly moved forward, both dragons touched the door with a single claw before backing off.

" **DIVIDE!"**

" **ABSORB!"**

"Much like Albion and his divine dividing power, Lilly can absorb any energy directed at her and use it to increase her own strength however, whilst in sacred gear form the energy has to actually be directed at her like a blast or explosion, but while in dragon form, she can drain energy from the door like a well" explained Ryan as golden tendrils of light began to snake their way into the two dragons bodies.

"I guess we're up" said Ddraig as the English and Irish dragons moved to make way.

" **BOOST!"**

" **FORESIGHT!"**

"I thought Diana could only see into the future" wondered Azazel as he watched the two dragons build energy.

"Her power is one that utilizes her eyes, she can see into the future and release incredibly powerful beams from her eyes" explained Blair as she sat in a meditative pose.

"This is where I come in…" said Ryan as he stepped out of the barrier.

" **REAPER CODE: DRAGON FUSION!"**

All four dragons suddenly turned into balls lights, Ryan followed suit and the balls all crashed into one another.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!?" said Issei in shock as the light faded and only one dragon was left.

The dragon had a navy blue head (Diana), an emerald green chest (Lilly), scarlet red arms, claws and feet (Ddraig) and a beautiful pair of white wings (Albion)

"The entity of the unknown" said Dream, Rogar nodded in understanding.

"The what?" asked Vali in confusion.

"When four dragons become one alongside their creator, their combined power will know no limits, the strength to become an endless" whispered Dream.

"So that thing is as powerful as an endless, well damn…" said Azazel.

" _ **Correct Fallen Angel, We Have Become One And In Doing So Have Gained Power We Never Could Have Achieved Alone"**_

The voice was deeply layered but sounded more like Ryan than any of the four dragons.

The fused dragons squared off with the door, before breathing in deeply.

" **TITAN DRAGON NOVA FIRESTORM!"**

An incredible blast of pure white energy ripped through the tunnel and obliterated the door where it stood.

"The poor thing never had a chance" muttered Blair as she shook her head.

"Alright you four, you gotta go back now" the voice of a certain grim reaper filled the tunnel as the fusion had broken.

"Very well" they said in unison before each turned into a ball of light and refused with their hosts.

"Good to have you back Ddraig" said Issei happily.

" **Likewise partner" said the red dragon with a chuckle.**

"Allrighty everyone, I do believe you are due for a cleanse" said Ryan with a smile as they walked towards the doors.

Koneko however, suddenly reeled over onto her hands and knees.

"Shirone! Are you…" began Kuroka before she was cut off.

"Too late now little reaper" said Koneko as her eyes glowed orange.

The air seemed to crackle with energy as Ryan squared off with the possessed cat girl.

"Good… I didn't want this to be easy"

 **A/N: Shit is about to hit the fan... well it basically has already but you know!**

 **I'm pretty sure that this is the second to last chapter; however not everything will be neatly tied up...**

 **Yes... someone will die, but who?**

 **If you guys and girls have enjoyed this so far then leave a review, fav or follow to keep up with it.**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	14. The End-Less

**Final Chapter Time Guys and Girls!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

Death is a force of nature.

Inescapable and merciless.

Everything will succumb to it.

Angels die

Devils die.

Fallen die.

Dragons die.

Creatures die.

Everything dies.

Even death…

 **Chapter Twelve**

" **EARTH DWARF SACRED ART: AVATAR FORM!"**

Rogar grew fifty times his regular size, a towering giant that rivaled the size of the four heavenly dragons.

He swung his fist at Koneko and smashed her into the pool room.

" **Now Death!" roared Rogar as the three entities followed the infected girl through.**

"Bile Burst!" screamed Greed as black bile exploded from Koneko's mouth.

" **DREAM DRAGON SACRED ART: RAINBOW FIRSTORM!"**

A wave of heat filled the room as a multi colored blast of flames erupted from Dream's mouth, incinerating the bile in mid-flight.

"Earth Hammer!" yelled Rogar as his hammer appeared in his hand, swinging wildly at the sin, yet with a hint of graceful calm.

Ryan began hurling bolts of black lightning at the sin alongside Dream who was hurling balls of flames at her.

Even with a possessed body, one sin could not versus three entities with two of them being endless.

She faltered for a second and that was all Ryan needed.

" **GRIM REAPER SACRED ART: DEATH COIL!"**

A bright black tendril of energy snaked around Koneko and began to fry her.

"Don't kill her!" screamed Kuroka but she was held back by the Vali team.

Ryan braced his legs and swung the girl through the air.

"Now Rogar!" he yelled as he swung her towards him.

"Batter up!" he cried as he smashed the girl into the pool.

"ORC get in the pool!" yelled Ryan as he cast a shield over the pool in order to keep the sin in.

"You heard him! Everyone in!" yelled Rias as she dived straight in, clothes on and all.

"Cannon ball!" yelled Issei as he jumped in.

"Is it cold?" wondered Irina as she was shoved in by Xenovia.

"Should I strip?" asked Akeno before she was knocked into the pool by Kiba.

" **Activate Crystal Pool: Reaper Authorization"**

The pool began to bubble and glow a bright blue color, the cave becoming lit up so brightly that everyone had to shield their eyes.

Ryan breathed deeply as the ORC began to rise from the water, their bodies glowing gold as the water wrapped around them.

His hands moved fluidly through the air, wrapping the bodies in water and gently extracting the sins.

Once the water had fully encompassed them he reached into this inner coat pocket and pulled out a fist shaped amulet with three symbols engraved on the outside: a book, a leaf and a skull.

"Come to me sins" he whispered softly as the amulet lit up.

A blinding light suddenly filled the room.

"What the hell was that?" wondered Azazel as he had to turn his back.

Ryan's eyes snapped open suddenly.

"No…" he whispered in horror as he fell to his knees.

The ORC fell gently into the water, Dream and Rogar levitating them out.

"Shirone! Are you alright?" asked Kuroka as she hugged her sister.

"I'm fine Kuroka, she's gone" said Koneko with a tired smile.

The ORC members shook their heads as they got their bearings again.

"Ryan… are you okay?" asked Le Fay.

"Heh… I'm such an idiot" said Ryan as he fell onto his back, laughing manically as he did.

"Darling, what's wrong?" said Le Fay nervously.

"EVERYTHING!" screamed Ryan as he lept to his feet, he turned and grabbed Le Fay by her shoulders his eyes devoid of emotion, "YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!"

The words echoed through the cave.

Laughter suddenly filled the cave.

"Oh Death… always trying to play the hero" the mysterious voice filled the cave and Ryan spun quickly towards the pool.

A single, naked figure rose from the water.

"Dream, Rogar, get them to the sleigh, that is not a request, it is an endless order!" growled Ryan as they went to argue.

"Yes sir! Hold on kids!" said Rogar as he and Dream cast a mass teleport out of the room.

Leaving Ryan alone with the stranger.

"Having the sins free you, smart… I never even thought of it" said Ryan with a dark chuckle as the man gently lowered himself to the pool edge.

"Well, you trapped us in the same dimension just with different security, it was simple enough" said the man as white and black bandages began to cover him.

"Well I hate to have to do this to you after just waking up, but it's time for you to die again"

 **The Sleigh**

"What the hell Dream!?" yelled Lime as she furiously hit the entity of happiness who was feeling anything but.

"If Ryan asks me to do something then I have to obey, an endless order is final" said Dream with a sigh.

"Get us in the air Santa" said Rogar as he gave the ORC one more check.

The sleigh lifter gently into the air and was about to start moving when the air around them began to buzz with power.

"What the hell?" wondered Issei as his skin began to vibrate lightly.

" **SANTA MOVE THE SHIP!" roared Ddraig but his warning was too late.**

A bright beam of light shot up from the ground and tore through the left wing of the sleigh, the ship began to swerve to the side before something connected with the underside of it.

"LAND THIS THING!"

Ryan's voice came over the intercom and via the hull based cameras they could see him supporting the side that had been crippled.

Santa quickly took manual control of the ship and guided it gently down with her magic.

"What the hell is going on Ryan!" yelled said entity.

"Activate the sleigh defence system and do not come out until I tell you!" ordered Ryan as his death jets kicked in and he rocketed into the sky.

 **Above the Cloud Layer**

"You're not giving it your all Death, there was once a time when you would have destroyed an entire planet to stop me" said the man with a smile.

"People change" said Ryan without a hint of emotion.

"You don't, as much as you'd like too, you will always be the same, as will I, too sides forever bound to fight each other" said the man with a sad sigh.

"You can't win Equality, we have another endless and you're far weaker, absorbing sins still won't give you your true power back" said Ryan as his hand filled with magic.

"True, that's why I don't plan to fight you right now" said Equality with a sinister glare.

"What are you planning?" growled Ryan as he aimed his hand at the entity.

"For now, I'd think about trying to protect the ones you care about…" said Equality with a yawn.

"What does that me…?"

" **EQUALITY SACRED ART: YANG BEAM!"**

 **The Sleigh (a few seconds earlier)**

"What's going on?" asked Asia as the group stepped out of the sleigh.

"I can't say for sure…" said Santa as they looked up.

They heard a huge explosion and suddenly a large blast of light came hurtling towards them.

"Shields!" yelled Dream as they attempted to slow the blast.

Said blast tore through Dreams, Santa's and Rogar's shields as if they were paper.

"NO!"

Black filled everyone's vision as the group was suddenly shoved to one side.

 **Two Hours Later**

"Contrary to what you have been told, Paradox and Pandora were not actually the third and fourth entities, no, the third entity to come into existence is called Equality" said Eva.

After Equality had used his sacred art technique to escape, Ryan had taken the shot and it had promptly torn him in half.

Needless to say he didn't die but he was in immense amount of pain as the Equality magic tried to eat away at him.

The entire endless council had gathered as soon as they had felt Ryan's pain.

Le Fay had to be knocked out otherwise she would have gone into a mad frenzy.

Lime however simply sat by his bed and refused to leave, they had tried, they had failed…

Now Ryan's partner was giving them a run down on exactly what was happening.

"Long ago; Death, Equality and I ruled the universe; we protected all and were close friends. Equality created fairness and well… equality among all he met, however he soon began to become disturbed after the creation of dragons, he saw the other entities: Rage, Fear, Randomness and the like as inferior beings that should have never been created, he tried to activate his madness through equality, he had almost achieved it when Death sealed him in another dimension and used his very emotions as a barrier, that's why he is the way he is, however Equality has used the sins power to set him free, the crystal pool acted as a catalyst in order for him to free himself, he's now regenerating his power, somewhere out in the universe and he will return…" said Eva darkly.

"And we will crush his balls when he does!" roared Rogar as he got to his feet.

"Incorrect… Equality has a unique ability that allows him to create an army of himself; the first Death was killed defeating it and him. He is not someone we can just 'beat'" said Knowledge as he leant back in his seat.

"Back then the endless council didn't exist however, so you guys might be able to stand up against him" said Santa with a hopeful smile.

"You still don't understand, the only one powerful enough to stand up to him is Death and he's currently lying in a bed, torn in half!" yelled Eva, surprised when tears sprung into her eyes.

Silence filled the room.

"God damn you guys look like shit!"

Everyone turned to see Ryan being pushed in on a wheelchair, his legs were still missing but two short stumps had begun to form where they should have been.

"Darling!" yelled Le Fay as she jumped into his arms, kissing him as she did.

"Easy Lele, it still burns like hell" said Ryan with a wince.

"Good to see you're not biting the dust just yet Death" said Life with a sad laugh.

"I guess so, however things aren't looking the best for us are they, Equality is out there and growing stronger by the second, we might not be able to take him on since I'm only at half strength…" said Ryan with a laugh.

"Don't joke Ryan, not at a time like this" warned Eva with a scolding tone.

"Oh come off it Eva, they all know our secret now, you and I used to be besties until I locked Equality away with my emotions" said Ryan with an eye roll.

Eva sighed before a small smile reached across her face.

"I suppose you're right, well now I have no reason to not do this" she said with determination as she went up to the crippled reaper and kissed him directly on the lips.

Ryan's eyes widened in surprise as a golden light wrapped around the two blinding everyone present.

Once the light had faded, Eva was fast asleep in Ryan's arms, his legs having returned.

"Thank you Eva" he whispered softly as he felt her magic repair the last bits of his legs and wipe away the equality magic still in his system.

"Another, damn, you're gonna give Issei a run for his money for the girls falling for him" said Azazel with a laugh.

Ryan rolled his eyes and got to his feet, gently lowering Life onto the nearest couch.

"Reapers!"

The room was filled with seven puffs of smoke and all eight reapers stood before their mentor.

"YES MASTER!" they yelled whilst kneeling before him.

"We've got shit to do! Partner up, heavies with Rogar; go and fetch the other elemental entities, rangers go and fetch the angels, devils and Norse with Azazel, fighters, go with Santa and pick up the seasons, Easter Bunny, Pedro , Randy and Fate. Protectors, go with the Dream to pick up Orphis and Sona. I bought you all back to life for a reason, to protect humanity, however I'm about to ask you to go to war, and if any of you are against that, leave now and no one will hold it against you" said Ryan with a smile.

"We will fight alongside you master" said Alexander with a bow.

"Always" said Bobby as she took off her mask, everyone (save for Kuroka, Ryan and Jason) gasping in surprise.

"Forever" said Lime.

"Very well then, let me give you something before you all leave."

" **REAPER PROTOCOL: SHADE FUSION"**

Eight balls of shadows burst forth from Ryan's hands, each one fusing with a reaper.

"Woah… I feel like I've just drunk my entire flask of tequila in one go" said Roberto as shadows swirled around him.

"I have fused the souls of the dead into you to enhance your powers, you are now just short of an entity in terms of power" explained Ryan as he let out a small breath.

"Let's go Bobbi" said Lime as the two girls grabbed Dream and vanished.

"Where to Rogar?" asked Mary with a smile.

"The pacific" he said with a laugh as the three heavy hitters vanished.

"Let's pick up my men first and then head to heaven" said Azazel as the rangers vanished with him.

"Miss. Santa, where will we find the seasons?" asked Alexander curiously.

"Antarctica of course!" said Santa with a laugh as the three vanished.

"What about us?" asked Rias.

"Head to the Hyoudou residence and make sure the town is locked down, keep everyone in doors by magic if you have too" said Ryan as he activated his death jets.

"Where are you going?" asked Knowledge.

"To pick up our two friends outside of earth, formulate an effective attack plan and get everyone ready, I'll be back in time to hear the plan" said Ryan as he pulled up his hood, "As for you dragons, practice fusing together, we're gonna need the unknown entity for this upcoming battle"

"Got it!"

Ryan smiled before leaning down and giving Le Fay a gentle kiss.

"Be safe" she whispered softly.

"I will"

And then he was gone in a burst of blue flames.

 **Fighters**

"Damn, we're a long way from England" said Walter as the cold hit him like a bat across the face.

"Reminds me of Mary's home" said Alexander as he swiftly made his way up to the cave entrance.

"Be wary, this entity is not known for her kindness" said Santa as they entered the cave.

"Hello Molly… how are you?"

A figure with snow white hair, blue dress and incredibly pale skin sat on a throne of ice before them.

"I'm good Winter, how are you?" said Santa as the two embraced gently.

"Cold, bored, it should pick up once winter is back up" said the girl with a thin smile.

"I've told you before Winter, come and stay with me" said Santa with a frown.

"And you know I've already told you that I can't, but enough of that, what brings you here?" asked Winter with a curious eye.

"Death needs the entities of the world to gather, an old enemy has come back to try and destroy the world, we need you" said Alexander bluntly as he saw Santa try to sugar coat it.

"You might want to lead with that next time, where are we meeting?" said Winter as she grabbed a large coat.

"Kuoh Academy, America" said Walter with a bow.

"Tell Summer that if she is not here I will ruin summer for her!" yelled Winter as she dived down an ice tunnel beside her throne.

"One down, a few more to go" said Santa with a smile.

 **Heavies**

"Damn I hate the water!" yelled Rogar as he clutched onto the top of Johnathan's head like a limpid.

"I find that highly offensive Rogar!" roared a figure from beneath the waves, a shirtless man with a flowing white beard and a golden trident emerged on a spout of water.

"Oh come off your high horse Neptune, Death needs you to help save the world" yelled Rogar, Neptune simply nodded and descended beneath the waves again.

"Well that was easy" said Mary as she treaded water.

"So where do we go now?"

 **Protectors**

"Are you sure it's him?" asked Orphis as she spoke to Dream.

"Positive, saw him myself, we can't do this without you" said Dream with a sigh.

"Alright then, but I'm getting to old for this shit" said Orphis as she shrunk back down to a human and landed gently next to Lime and Bobbi.

"Damn you two get big" stated Bobbi with wide eyes.

"I do believe that is what she said" said Lime as the four girls vanished in a flash of light.

 **Rangers**

"So that's the deal, we fight alongside the entities of the world or we all die" said Azazel with a grin.

"It doesn't seem like we have a lot of options, heaven will lend its support then" said Michael.

"As will the Satan's and devils" said Sir Zecks; Serafall, Ajuka and Asmodeus nodding in agreement.

"Alright then, we got a war to win!"

 **With Ryan**

Space was a wonderful thing, completely neutral and clean.

Ryan thought this as he flew swiftly towards the large pearl that was the moon.

He landed in the largest crater on the giant rock, barely lifting even a speck of dust.

"Knock knock motherfucker!" yelled the reaper loudly.

"ERGH! WHAT! I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!"

The ground suddenly shook and a teenage girl who was wearing a large singlet, glasses and a pair of gaming headphones emerged from the ground, she was holding a PlayStation four controller and looked very pissed off.

"I never said you did, I simply need your help Luna" said Ryan with a smile.

"Just a sec… NO! YOUR MAMA!" screamed the girl into her microphone before flicking it back up and re-facing Ryan.

"COD BLOPS 3 I assume" said Ryan with folded arms.

"Fucking noobs couldn't capture a point if they were standing right on top of it!" growled Luna as she threw her controller into her hole, "What do you need?"

Ryan grinned from ear to ear.

 **With Knowledge**

"Ahh Luna! Good to see you again" said Knowledge as the entity of the moon appeared in a flash of navy blue light.

"Well, since Ryan called in his solid, I didn't really have a choice" said Luna as she adjusted the large sniper on her back.

"It's good to have you here regardless, as you can see, we have quite the number of magic users here" said Knowledge as he gestured to the large room.

"Shit! You guys weren't kidding when you said it was gonna be a war…" said Luna in awe as she observed the members in the room.

Winter, Summer, Spring and Autumn; the two sister and two brother seasons were chatting away with Santa.

Rogar, Neptune, Volcanus and Gale; the four element entities were engaged in a fierce game of charades whilst they waited.

The Easter bunny, Dream and Orphis were laughing away at something Jason had said.

Bobbi and Kuroka were making out in the corner.

The four dragons were practicing their fusion and had almost got it down, now able to create a scale mail similar to that of the real dragon's combination.

Roberto and Pedro were taking shots while Rossweisse and Walter played a game of cards.

Both the Gremory and Sitri peerages were idly chatting away with each other.

The remaining endless were sipping on drinks along with the four great powers.

"Where are the troops?" asked Luna as she leant her sniper against a wall.

"They are still in heaven, hell and Asgard. Until we give them orders they have nowhere to go" explained Knowledge as he removed his mask and took a seat, "I just hope Ryan can get your sister to help"

"Solaris? I doubt it, she doesn't give a toss about earth" said Luna with a huff.

"Maybe…" said Knowledge with a sigh.

 **With Ryan**

"God dammit! I hate getting plasma in my shoes" grumbled Ryan as he sunk into the core of the sun.

"Ryan? What brings you here?"

A woman with luscious flowing lava like hair greeted him from a throne made of fire.

"Hey… Solaris, kinda need a small favor from you" said Ryan as he avoided a large pool of superheated plasma.

"You're asking someone with the power to destroy planets to help you? You must really be desperate" chuckled Solaris.

"Okay, normally I let you have your way. I leave you alone and humor you when you threaten to blow up the earth but I've had about enough of your shit, you're gonna help us fight or I'm gonna force you too!" yelled Ryan as rage seeped into his words.

"Big talk, but you've never won a single battle between us" said Solaris with a smirk.

"Oh for fucks sake! I. LET. YOU. WIN!" said Ryan clearly.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Heh… reaper chop"

"Reaper wha…?"

 **Kuoh Academy**

"And that's how I ate cake on a whale whilst talking to the queen!" said Randy as he finished explaining his story.

"That still doesn't explain how you destroyed the royal palace…" said Blake with an eye roll.

Randy simply chuckled and the entity of fear walked over to his fellow endless.

"Alright people, when Ryan gets back, we're gonna have a war on our hands. Equality and Death hate each other so they will be facing each other one on one and we will have to deal with his million clone army" said Knowledge as he dusted his mask.

Love bought her hand up to her tattoo under her eye and softly rubbed it.

"So how desperate are we?" she asked softly.

"An endless that releases their limiter will be able to instill their madness on the world" said Eva darkly.

"So not that desperate" said Love with a sad laugh.

"Don't worry Love darling, we'll simply have to do it with our limiters on"

The endless council turned to see Ryan walk through a dark black portal; Solaris was unconscious in his arms, a large red mark on the center of her forehead.

"Good to see you again Death, thought you might have run off without us and tried to hunt him down yourself" said Max with a laugh.

Ryan rolled his eyes and gently lay Solaris down, he gestured to Asia to come over, he told her to heal the sun entity, which she did.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ANGELS AND DEMONS! ENTITIES AND ENDLESS! LISTEN UP!"

Max's voice echoed throughout the entire hall, every suddenly turned to face the endless council.

Ryan and Knowledge stepped forward, Knowledge bought up a holographic view of the world.

"Alright, here are the facts, we're about to go into a battle with an entity on par with Life and Death, he has the ability to replicate himself one million times, however each clone is only as powerful as a minor entity, these however will still prove a challenge since the endless are only so few, that's where you all come in…" explained Knowledge as a large group of white dots appeared around the planet.

"I will engage Equality while the rest of you deal with the clones, if I incinerate his body then we win" said Ryan.

"Where will the clones attack from?" asked Sir Zecks.

"Everywhere… they will descend from every point on earth; that is why we must spread our forces globally, assign you devils, angels and Norse armies to major cities, Pandora will handle movement during the battle, so conserve your magic for the clones themselves" said Knowledge as he gestured to said entity.

"Entities and endless will be split up around the globe, reapers will be assigned to their respective countries and with their shade enhancements will provide necessary aid, Asia and Pandora will be together, no exceptions, to deal with the injured should the need every arise" said Ryan as Panda walked over to the former nun.

"Alright Death, stop bullshitting us. How bad is it?" asked Azazel seriously.

"Pretty bad, a Satan is going to have trouble dealing with even one clone, an army of one million? I don't know how many of us will survive"

Silence filled the room.

"So that's why I plan to kill this mother fucker as quickly as possible, kill the original and the clones fall" said Ryan with a laugh.

"Why don't we all concentrate fire on him then?" asked Michael.

"Cause he would promptly murder everyone in this room in less than ten seconds, the only ones who can stand even a remote chance against him are Death and I" said Eva, Michael nodded in understanding.

"What about human casualties?" asked Ajuka seriously.

The endless all looked at each other.

"We got that covered" said Ryan with a smirk.

 **Kuoh Academy Rooftops**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Blake as Ryan, Pandora and Dream stretched lightly.

Since it was the weekend, the school was completely empty so the main group of forces were spread out down below, looking up at the roof.

"Just give me permission and we can save all the humans" said Ryan as he clicked his neck.

"Life permission"

"Time permission"

"Knowledge permission"

"Fear permission"

"Rage permission"

"Space permission"

"Love permission"

"Dream permission"

Ryan took a deep breath in.

"Death permission"

 **ENDLESS COUNCIL LOCK REMOVED: MADNESS OF ORDER ALLOWED**

"Be careful Ryan" said Life with a worried look.

Ryan didn't respond, instead, he let his mind and magic flow out into the world. He felt into the mind of every living being on the planet who was not about to fight with them.

" **I feel the souls of every living being, all of their energy is flowing through me, I could end everyone with a single thought"**

This was the most dangerous thing about Ryan's madness, if he wanted, he would make humans, live, breed and die, an endless cycle where only he and life would rein as the last remaining entities.

He had the power to destroy Equality right here and now, but in exchange for the world as everyone knew it…

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hey Le Fay"_

" _Yeah Lime?"_

" _Why do you love Ryan?"_

 _Le Fay thought for a moment before finally coming to a conclusion._

" _His heart"_

 _Lime looked confused._

" _What about it?"_

" _Well, he's far from pure, I see in his eyes that there are things he regrets but I'm willing to overlook that because he now tries to make the world a better place, he's never selfish, he's always caring and he knows how to talk with you"_

 _Lime nodded, her eyes closed._

" _He certainly does"_

" _Plus he's got a killer body and is the literal embodiment of death"_

 _Both girls cracked up laughing._

 _Totally unaware that said embodiment happened to be walking by and heard the entire conversation._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Ryan's power was radiating so brightly that the remaining endless had to cast a shield in order to protect the school.

"The madness is consuming him" whispered Knowledge to Life.

"No… he is strong, he will beat it, I know he can" said Eva, her eyes glowing white.

" **ENDLESS MADNESS ACTIVATE: ORDER!"**

A pulse of black energy exploded from Ryan's body, it travelled across the world in a matter of moments.

"Wow… that hurts" groaned Ryan as he collapsed to his knees.

"You did well kid, Panda, Dream, you're up!" ordered Knowledge.

" **SPACE SACRED ART: WORLD PORTALS!"**

Millions of bright purple portals appeared beneath every living thing on the planet.

" **DREAM DRAGON SACRED ART: ENTERNAL SLUMBER!"**

A wave of pure rainbow magic flew through the nearest portal and Dream smiled as she felt every living thing drift into a dreamless sleep.

"There we go... easy does it" said Ryan as he caught the two girls, using spells like that made them tired, but a quick does of death magic had them back on their feet in no time.

The endless landed amongst the scores of magical beings, each geared up and kitted out, ready for battle.

Ryan smiled before he felt a strange wave of power rush over him; he looked at life, who had also felt it.

A small white ball descended from the sky, everyone backed away from it and both life and death stepped forward.

Ryan gently reached out and flicked the ball; it pulsed and shimmer before a hologram of Equality appeared before them.

"Hello there, this is simply a recording so don't bother answering anything I have to say… anyway! Greetings everyone, my name is Equality, although recently I have taken the name of David, it sounds kinda nice don't you think? Anyway, I'm simply sending this warning to tell you that I have regained all my strength and have reactivated the ark Ryan… that's right, I'm going to use your little siblings to…"

The device was cut short as a dark energy promptly vaporized it.

"It's times like these when I'm glad Ryan is an ally" said Vali as he watched the grim reaper burn with dark magic.

"Keep it together for now Death, you'll only have one chance when he gets here" said Knowledge and Ryan simply nodded.

"Care to give them a speech?" asked Life as she walked up beside him.

"I hate public speaking but sure, why not!" exclaimed Ryan as he thought for a moment.

"Public speaking huh?" said Blake with raised eyebrows.

Ryan rolled his eyes before clearing his throat, every set of eyes turned to look at him.

"Today I ask you all, not as the entity of death or the grim reaper but as Ryan Blackworth, an average person with average interests and high hopes; fight! Not to stop an enemy that could possibly destroy the world, but fight so that we may continue to live, grow and work together! Recent changes have shown us just how far we have come; the unity between angelic, demonic and fallen powers is living proof itself! I try not to ask much of you, but when I do, then you'd better be god damn sure it's gonna be a big request! LET'S GO AND KICK SOME ASS!" roared Ryan and every single person present cheered loudly.

"Positions everyone!" yelled Knowledge.

 **One Hour Later**

A second moon hung in the sky, on closer inspection however, one could clearly make out that it was actually in front of the moon and actually a massive warship.

"How are we planning on taking that down again?" asked Life as they watched it come to a stop just outside of earth's atmosphere.

"I'll think of something" whispered Ryan as they both floated there.

A minute passed before a group of one hundred equality clones floated down, said entity in the center.

"Ryan! Eva! So good to see you both again!" said Equality, the group of clone surrounded them.

"I assume we can call you David then?" asked Ryan as he clicked his neck.

"But of course, I wouldn't have it any other way!" said Equality happily.

"I don't suppose we can tell you to surrender?" assumed Life with a curious look.

"Not at all, but then again, you would have just locked me back up anyway" said the entity with a glint of anger in his eyes.

"No" said Ryan quickly.

"Huh?"

This response came from both Life and Equality.

"I wouldn't lock you up… in fact, I would slaughter you where you stood right now if I could, I would single handedly take on your 'army' however I now have others to consider, so no, I don't plan on locking you up 'David'! I plan on beating you, then stripping away any power you think you have and then destroying your soul" growled Ryan, his voice began to take on several layers.

Equality was taken back by the sudden tone of Death's voice.

"Hmm… well since I know you two plan to fight me here and have your friends deal with the clones around the planet, allow me to clue you into something…" whispered Equality with a mad grin.

"And what would that be?" asked Eva with crossed arms.

Equality clicked his fingers.

Both Life and Death could only watch as one million entity clones burst forth from the ark and headed straight towards them.

"You two are strong, but not that strong" laughed Equality maniacally.

Ryan laughed…

Eva laughed…

"Oh god damn that was way too easy" chuckled Ryan.

"Oh? Something funny is it?!" yelled Equality as he watched the two entities giggle among themselves.

"Quite… you see David my boy, we knew you were listening to our meeting, so we made a fake meeting and transmitted out real battle plans via telepathy" said Ryan as the clones got closer.

"So that means…" said Equality, truth dawning on him.

"Luna, Solaris, if you would!" yelled Ryan.

" **LUNAR AND SOLAR SACRED ART FUSION: SOLAR ECLIPSE CANNON!"**

"NO!" screamed Equality as a wave of energy tore through the middle of his clones, spreading them wide.

That blast had destroyed one hundred thousand clones already.

Equality turned to face Life and Death, Ryan simply winked and hundreds of purple portals opened up.

"HELLO MOTHERFUCKERS" roared Rogar as he flew out of the portal, grappling with the nearest clone.

Angels, devils, fallen and Norse poured through the portals, each of their leaders fighting alongside them.

" **WATER GOD SACRED ART: WATER NEBULA!"**

A wave of water crashed into the clones, Neptune grinning as it did.

" **AIR GOD SACRED ART: THUNDER STORM!"**

" **TIME SACRED ART: TIME STREAM LIGHTNING!"**

Hundreds of clones fell as both Paradox and Gale fried the shit out of them.

"Carry out the attack, push them back, keep them on the defensive!" yelled Knowledge as he fended off five clones himself.

"Guess you're not as smart as you say you are" smirked Ryan as Life left to help out the angels.

"Very tricky Death, but we still have you out gunned as the saying goes" said Equality with a smirk, he looked up and his eyes began to glow.

"RYAN! HE'S ACTIVATING THE ARK!" roared Knowledge.

True to Knowledges words, the arc began to split down the middle, a long cannon could be seen.

It drew in energy before firing a huge blast of energy at the planet.

" **GRIM REAPER SACRED ART: SOUL SHIELD!"**

Ryan grunted in pain as the shield hit his shield, he was being forced back, meter by meter as he struggled to keep the blast from impacting the surface.

His shield began to crack under the immense power.

"I need my full strength" he thought to himself as he sweated.

His shield was about to give way, this was going to hurt like a mofo!

" **MOTHER NATURE SACRED ART: REFLECTION SACRIFICE!"**

Ryan felt a pair of hands on his back as he was suddenly shoved out of the way, he turned rapidly to see the blast of magic punch a hole straight through Eva's stomach.

"No!" yelled Pandora as she went to go and heal her along with Asia but they were cut off.

"Pour on the heat!" roared Volcanus as he went to back her up.

"Kill them all" said Equality as he floated gently back up the ark.

The clones began to overwhelm the defenders as they were forced to back up in order to properly defined themselves, angels, devils, fallen and Norse began to fall.

Ryan floated down gently next to Eva, who was withering in pain.

"It hurts Ryan…" she whispered weakly.

"You'll be alright Eva, I won't let you die yet" swore Ryan as he tried to cleanse the wound of the equality magic that was eating her.

"You have to stop him…" she coughed violently before gesturing to their allies who were being forced back.

"We can't win" said Ryan glumly.

"Don't say that, I might actually start to believe it" joked Eva as he held her gently.

Eva suddenly went stiff.

"Eva? EVA!" yelled Ryan as he felt her pulse.

There was nothing left…

"It is alright to feel pain now Ryan, I know I did when my friends died" said Ariana as she appeared behind him.

Ryan wasn't feeling pain… how on earth could Ariana describe what he was feeling with the word 'pain'?

No… this was molten, this was crippling, this was agonizing…

This was unbearable and the only thing that would make it bearable?

DEATH…

" **GRIM REAPER SACRED ART: BLACK LIGHTING FIRESTORM!"**

An immense wave of energy exploded from Ryan's form, it tore through the waves of clones like they were nothing, allowing the defenders the chance to go on the attack.

" **GRIM REAPER PERMISSION ACCESS: RELEASE DRAGON SPIRITS!"**

Ddraig, Albion, Lilly and Diana suddenly burst forth from their hosts and started tearing into the clones like they were paper.

"Fire the ark, aim for death!" yelled Equality as he watched his clones get slaughtered.

Another beam shot straight towards Ryan but instead of erecting a shield, he simply opened his cloak and the energy was absorbed.

" **ENDLESS COUNCIL SACRED ART: SPELL REVERSAL!"**

The energy that he had absorbed obliterated the ark cannon, nullifying its threat.

" **SPACE SACRED ART: COPY CAT!"**

Hundreds of identical copies of Pandora appeared around here, each one equipped with her signature smg's.

" **KNOWLEDGE SACRED ART: SANDSTORM!"**

A huge tornado ripped through the clones, sucking in hundreds.

" **CUPID SACRED ART: ARROW BARRAGE!"**

Hundreds of arrows sunk deeply into the chests of various clones, each one turning into ash.

" **RAGE SACRED ART: FLAMING SWORDSMEN!"**

Dozens of fire sword wielding warriors burst forth from Max's chest, engaging the nearest enemies.

" **FEAR SACRED ART: DARKNESS DIMENSION!"**

An orb of inky blackness began to suck in clones by the dozen.

"I'm sorry Eva, I should have been stronger" whispered Ryan as his energy began to collect.

The eight reapers felt a cold wave wash over them and they turned to look at their master.

"Something's happening" noted Walter as everyone, including the clones turned to face the Grim Reaper.

"Eva didn't need to die… she was kind, gentle and pure. She embodied life, I should have been the one" said Ryan as tears streamed down his face.

His face suddenly hardened and the energy surrounding them was almost sparking with power.

Knowledge was the first to realize what was happening.

"NO RYAN! THIS ISN'T WHAT SHE WOULD HAVE WANTED!" he roared but was cut off by the clones.

" **Everyone, if you'd rather not die, leave this place at once. Issei, Vali, Carla, Blair; fuse and keep at a nearby distance. As for you Equality; you made a poor decision… AND NOW YOU MUST PAY!"**

Black lighting exploded from the boy and the clones nearest to him were vaporized in the blink of an eye.

"What's this?" whispered Equality as he watched from the ark.

" **The second, born from need, I reap all and show no mercy. I will carry on, throughout all of time and beyond: I am death personified!"**

Knowledge tried to stop him but the energy he was emitting was too strong.

" **GRIM REAPER FORBIDDEN ART: TRUE FORM!"**

The gloves fell off like leaves in the wind…

And the tornado that had blown them off struck with full force.

Ryan's body grew in size; his feature becoming less and less human with each passing second, dark magic was being drawn from the planet itself.

"No… he removed his limiter?! That's impossible!" yelled Equality as he abandoned the ark.

Death simply looked at the machine and blinked, it was willed out of existence in a matter of moments.

" **EQUALITY SACRED ART: YING BLAST!"**

The beam of energy collided with the mass of darkness yet it had no effect whatsoever.

"Damn you!" yelled Equality as he drew in his magic.

The clones suddenly swirled around him, an infinite vortex that not even Death could penetrate.

" **ENDLESS FINAL ART: SHADE PROTOCOL"**

The shout echoed throughout the air, everything went silent.

"NO RYAN!" screamed Love.

" **SOULS OF THE DEAD, I SUMMON YOU FROM YOUR GRAVE TO FIGHT FOR ME AS YOU HAVE IN THE PAST! HELP ME DESTROY MY ENEMY AND YOU WILL BE GRANTED YOUR PEACE ONCE AGAIN!"**

The planet itself shuddered violently before, millions, no; billions, maybe even trillions of shades burst from the planet.

Each shade possessing the equivalent power of a mid-level entity.

It was a black spiral of pure death versus a white spiral of rouge cloned entities.

"KILL HIM!" screamed Equality as his eyes took on a desperate glint.

Both endless burst forward, before flying high into the sky, there was no combat here, it was simply two balls of pure energy tearing at each other.

"Clones! Help me!" yelled Equality as Death tore another chunk off of him.

The clones responded quickly however they were instantly swamped by the never ending wave of shades.

" **SOUL STAB!"**

Equality coughed as Death drove his right arm directly into Equality's stomach, all the way up to his elbow.

"You can't kill me Death, Equality is everywhere nowadays, I will never die" whispered Equality smugly as he coughed out black blood.

" **Oh but that is where you are wrong; NOW DDRAIG!"**

" **TRANSFER!"**

Equality could see a green light glow from within him and Death tore his arm out, the former endless member could only watch as he saw Death with the boosted gear on his arm.

" **NOW DRAGONS!"**

The four heavenly dragons fused together and absorbed the energy Death had taken from Equality.

"Y… you… gave them my magic" whispered Equality in understanding.

"I knew that in order to kill you, I had to take what power you had and give it to four individuals who won't let it corrupt them, take it from the first death, you done fucked up" said Ryan as his true form faded.

"Heh… you got me, but… you've been got too" said Equality as he gestured to Ryan's hand which was promptly fading into nothingness.

"The price of using the final art, your very life energy" said Equality as he promptly died and plummeted to the earth.

Ryan fell beside him, his landing braced by his last strand of magic which promptly left him.

He leant against a rock and watched as the shades returned to their resting place; he could hear shouts far off in the distance but didn't have the strength to call back.

"Is this me?" wondered Ryan as he watched his legs vanish.

It wasn't painful; it was more of a relief.

There was no more trouble, no more pain, no more fear and no more doubt.

Ryan watched as the sun set gently on the horizon, his waist fading into nothingness.

"I'm sorry I broke my promises everyone; stay strong my reapers, be brave Lele, I love every single one of you" he whispered as his chest, head and right arm remained.

"Are you sure you want me to do this Ryan?" asked Ariana as she crouched down to him.

"I am, make them forget"

"Very well, you better be sure about this"

A small smile was all she received before she was gone on the wind.

"RYAN! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

He could here Knowledges voice calling out to him.

"I'm nowhere anymore… I wonder when I lost my index finger"

He looked at his hand with a confused expression before it faded into nothing, and then he promptly forgot about it.

"I can see you mother, father, sister? I can hear laughter in the great beyond! I'm going, I'm going, I'm…."

Gone…

 **One Year Later**

"Status report"

"It's working miss, faster than we anticipated in fact"

"Very good, leave us"

"Of course"

Santa breathed a sigh of relief and adjusted her tie.

"Well you've certainly changed"

The sudden voice made her leap in fright.

"Ariana I assume?"

"Correct, is he almost done?"

"He is, the scythe provided enough magical energy to restart his automatic regeneration sequence, however we've had to keep him in stasis whilst it went to work" explained Santa as she tapped on the metal tube.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _What do you need?"_

 _Ryan bought his hand up and materialized his scythe; he then quickly slashed through his right index finger before sealing the wound closed._

" _An endless is only killed when their body is completely vaporized and not a trace of them remains, if push comes to shove and I end up biting the dust, I've given my former master Ariana orders to wipe me from everyone's memories save for you, I need you to take this piece of me and my scythe and keep it safe, can you do that?" asked Ryan seriously._

" _You plan on invoking the final move… don't you?" whispered Santa in horror._

 _Ryan's silence was all the confirmation she needed._

" _I won't do it! Not if it means sacrificing a friend!" she yelled, shoving away the scythe and wrapped finger._

" _You don't understand! I would give my life up without a second thought if it meant saving you all, however that was my previous way of thinking, now I know that by doing so would leave behind so much pain, I devised this plan in order to hopefully ease the pain and you're the only one who can do it Molly" said Ryan desperately._

 _Santa looked for any hint of a lie in his eyes, but saw none._

" _Very well, but you're gonna have a rough time explaining this to everyone"_

" _I'm aware"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"The last thing I remember is invoking the final move…" said Ryan as he sat on the bed in the medical bay.

"Well, let me give you a run down on the past year then" said Molly as she passed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Please"

"Well after you died, Ariana instantly activated her mind wipe so there was no grieving, everyone simply thought they had won, the siblings returned to space, Max went back to his cave, Knowledge to his library, Blake to his castle, Love carried on spreading romance and Life returned to the amazon… still not sure how she survived though" said Santa honestly.

"I asked Ariana to fake the death of someone close to me in order to achieve the energy necessary to perform the final move" explained Ryan.

"I see… the ORC have almost finished school, the dragons keep in contact with one another and you're reapers still fight monsters across the globe with the aid of Dream, she seems to have found her calling" said Molly with a smile.

"Then we have no time to lose, tell everyone to meet us at the Hyoudou residence" said Ryan as he snapped his fingers and got changed.

"Are you sure?" asked Molly hesitantly.

"I am, one year was long enough, I'll restore their memories and fill in the blanks while I'm at it" said Ryan with determination.

"Very well"

 **One Hour Later**

"Alright big tits, what's the big idea?" asked Max as he helped himself to a can of beer.

"I assure you all that there is an excellent reason why I have gathered you all here" said Santa with a smile.

"It better be; we've got people to protect" said Dream with folded arms, her hair tied up in a ponytail.

Santa simply smirked.

"Anytime you want to step in…" she said whilst leaning back.

The sound of snapping fingers was heard before everyone was suddenly hit by what felt like a cannon balls worth of memories.

"R… Ryan" whispered Le Fay as tear sprung to her eyes but were quickly vanquished as her emotions lined themselves up with her memories at the same speed.

Everyone eventually got back to their feet and looked at Santa.

Said entity simply point at the door which had a single figure in it.

"Hi ya! Long time no see"

 **A/N:**

 **Review, PM, leave a fav and follow in case of a special extra chapter later!**

 **Thank you all for joining me and Ryan on this adventure:**

 **I had fun, did you?**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna be moving on now, I might write another diary entry but I felt everything was explained well enough.**

 **So until my next story:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for having taken the time to read this.**

 **Bye!**


	15. Death at Kuoh Academy 2

**Death at Kuoh Academy Two**

 **Update:**

Hey guys and girls!

Parradox here to tell you that there is a sequel to my fic: Death at Kuoh Academy: It's not as bad as it sounds!

So head on over to my profile and check it out!

It will follow the exact same timeline with minor adjustments in case of a high school dxd season 4

Till then though:

My name is Parradox and go start reading.

Bye!


End file.
